Married to Three Men
by Maggie5763
Summary: Edward and Bella are recently married, and their lives couldn't get better. With good jobs and loving families, starting a family isn't far behind. But when mysterious phone calls start coming, things go from great to horrible. One person comes in and reminds Edward of his horrible past, and with that come the all to familar indentities of James and Peter. But who are they?
1. It All Started With a Cup of Coffee

Chapter One: It All Started With a Cup of Coffee

I smiled and laughed as I flipped through an old photo album that was sitting on my lap. I was in my pajamas on the couch with a cup of coffee on the table and memories on my lap. I touched a certain photo that started it all...

"_Can I get a coffee please?" I asked._

"_Sure. $2.13 please." The cashier asked._

_I went to dig my wallet out of my purse, but I couldn't find it. I laughed nervously as I continued to fish for it._

"_I must have left it at home..." I said, feeling the heat fill my cheeks in embarrassment._

"_Okay." He said punching a few things, canceling my order._

_I was about to turn to walk away and let the next person in line order when someone put two dollars and a few coins on the counter and slid it to the cashier. I looked up to see a tall guy with the most amazing green eyes and messy bronze hair smile down at me, I gave a little nervous smile and turn around again. The cashier looked at me and punched the order back into the register. The register opened and he put the money in the correct spots. He slid me the cup of steaming coffee in a matter of minutes, I smiled and took it walking away trying not to look back at the guy. I took a seat at a vacant table and crossed my legs, I sipped my coffee slowly before taking out my book from my purse. I began reading and kept reading until I sensed someone standing in front of me. I slowly took my eyes off of the book and looked up at the person standing next to me. It was the guy who had paid for my coffee, I smiled at him again unsure of what to do or say._

"_Hello." He said._

"_Um, hi." I said._

"_May I sit down?" He asked._

"_Um, sure." I said, closing my book slowly. _

"_I'm Edward." He said holding out his hand._

"_Bella." I said._

_I went to shake his hand but ended up spilling my coffee all over the table. I gasped grabbing my book and my purse from the table, he quickly grabbed some napkins and cleaned the spilled coffee off of the table. _

"_Sorry." I said feeling the heat come back to my cheeks._

"_You're cute when you blush." He said._

_Well that only made me blush more, I let out a nervous laugh._

"_What would you say if I asked you on a date?" He asked._

"_I would say that I barley know you." I told him._

"_But, we could get to know each other on the date." He said smiling._

_He had this most amazing crooked smile I have ever seen in my entire twenty two years of my life. _

Come on Bella, take a chance! I thought to myself.

"_Well, in that case. I guess I would say yes to a date." I said._

I smiled to myself thinking about the first time I had met Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. It was the day that changed my life forever. I wanted to spend every second with this man, and it all started with a cup of coffee. You know when you are a teenager, and you just went on your first date? You get home after he drops you off and you scream and dance in happiness? Yeah... I was that girl.

"Well there is the most beautiful, amazingly wonderful woman that I call my wife." Edward said walking in the room.

I smiled, "You know, if you don't stop making my blush I may have to hurt you."

"I happen to love it when you blush," He said sitting down, "What are you looking at?"

"Our photo album." I told him.

"We have a photo album?" He asked taking a look.

"Yeah! I started it the day after our first date. Your crazy stalker sister took a picture of us at the coffee shop. It goes all the way up to the wedding. I need a new one." I said.

"Speaking of wedding." He said starting to nibble on my neck.

"Edward!" I giggled.

"We only have a few more days of marital bliss before real life wants us back to work." He said.

He picked me up making me scream before carrying me to the bedroom and slamming the door with his foot and throwing my on the bed.

…

"I hate this apartment!" I cursed.

"We will look for a house soon love, I promise." Edward said.

I sighed, "Do you have to go?"

"Yes, and you, my little wife, really should pick up the house. It's a mess!" He said kissing me.

I smacked his chest before kissing him back.

"I miss you." I said.

"I miss you too." He said before leaving.

I watched as he closed the door, I sighed looking around the living room. I was about to start cleaning when the phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Is Edward there?" Someone asked.

"Um, no he isn't. May I take a message?" I asked.

_Click._

I looked at the phone before hanging up, talk about weird. I went to the door and locked it, I looked out the little hole but all I saw was an empty hallway.

I settled myself on the couch grabbing my laptop and the remote. I flipped the TV on to some stupid TV show, I paid no attention to it, I just wanted background noise. I opened up my laptop and went on the internet. I needed to start looking for lesson plans for school, I had to go back to work next week and I haven't even started thinking about what to do with the kids next.

I was a preschool teacher, and I couldn't imagine doing anything else. Being with the kids was what I looked forward to during the day, and when I got home, I looked forward to being with Edward. Edward was following in the footsteps of his father, Carlisle. He was a doctor at Forks General Hospital, and he loved it. It was tough for him in the beginning as a med student. He struggled with remembering everything and learning that he couldn't get attached to his patients. That doesn't always work though, no matter how much you try.

_The door slammed._

"_Edward?" I asked._

_I walked into the livingroom and he was standing there in his scrubs._

"_Honey! What happened?" I asked._

"_I-She- I couldn't save her!" He cried._

_I ran over to him as he collapsed to the ground and cried. My eyes went wide as I held him in my arms, I have never seen him cry before. _

"_Her daughter, she looked up at me and asked me where her mommy was! How was I suppose to tell her that I killed her!" He sobbed._

"_You didn't kill her Edward, you cant save everyone Edward, and this just happened to be one of those times." I told him._

"_Why though? She was looking forward to seeing her daughter grow up, get married, have kids! She was working on becoming a famous author! She showed me some of her work, it was amazing!" He cried._

That was a bad day, it was the first patient that he got close to and it killed him to lose her. He spent countless hours with that patient, just sitting with her. They talked, played scrabbled, told stories, he said he didn't want her to feel alone. There were several days I hardly saw him at all, because he would be at the hospital with her. So it was hard when she passed away, it really took a toll on him. There were many nights of nightmares that followed, but thankfully after weeks of having them they stopped.

…

"Dad?!" I called as I walked through the door.

"Bella!" Charlie said coming out of the living room.

He hugged me.

"How is married life treating you?" He asked.

"Good, it is treating me good dad." I said.

"That's good, better than me I suppose?" He asked.

"Dad.." I warned.

"Sorry, I know." He said throwing his hands up.

Renee and Charlie divorced shortly after I was born, they tried to make it work at first, but realized that all the fighting and arguing wouldn't be good for me. Renee lives in Florida now with her new husband Phil. Dad doesn't like talking about it much, I guess he never got over the fact that things didn't work out between them.

"When do you go back to work?" He asked.

"Next week, Edward had to go back today." I said.

"Oh." He said.

It took a while before Charlie warmed up to Edward, and I still think sometimes that he still doesn't like him deep down. I guess that it is normal though for a father to hate whoever his daughter goes out with, and then marry the guy. Charile was chief of police at Forks Police Station, there was nothing more that he loved then being a cop. I, of course, hated the fact that he was in danger almost everyday of his life. When he wasn't working he enjoyed watching the game in his favorite chair in the living room. Every Sunday Charlie went fishing with his best friend Billy Black. Charlie and Billy have always been friends, and it worked because I also gained a friend in it all. Billy has a son, the same age as me, named Jacob. Jacob and I have been inseperable since we met, which was when we were toddlers.

"Have you talked to Jake latley?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, we actually went to dinner last night. He's doing great." I said.

"That's good." He said.

Charlie grabbed a beer and headed to the living room, some baseball game was starting with who knows what teams. I opened the fridge and began to work with whatever food I could find.

…

I pulled next to Edward's Silver Volvo and got out of my Black Dodge Charger. I walked through the automatic doors and over to the front desk.

"Bella!"

Jerry stood up and beamed.

"Hello Jerry." I said leaning against the desk.

"Where is Edward?" I asked.

"Saving some guys life." Jerry said.

"MOVE! PAGE THE OR TELL THEM WE NEED BLOOD!" Edward screamed.

I turned around. Edward was on top of the gurnee, his scrub top was completely soaked in blood that had to be the guys blood. His hands were inside the guys' chest as the nurses and another doctor wheeled them over to the elevator. Edward's hair was crusted with blood, and the sweat made it stick to his forehead. He looked up for a second and saw me, he kind of smiled. I waved before the elevator doors opened and he was rushed inside.

"Wow. That looked awesome!" Jerry said.

I laughed, "Only you would think that."

"Bella!" Carlisle said.

"Hey dad." I said.

"How are you?" He asked.

"Good, I'm glad you aren't soaked in some guys' blood like my husband just was." I laughed.

"Oh, yeah. I heard about that, sounds bad." He said.

I nodded in agreement.

"I'm going in the lounge, tell Edward I will wait for him there will you Jerry?" I asked.

"Sure thing boss." He said saluting me.

I laughed before walking into the doctors lounge.

**A Few Hours Later**

**Edward's POV**

I unlocked the front door before slowly kicking it closed.

I tossed my keys on the counter before heading to the bedroom, I carefully laid Bella down on the bed. I started to carefully untie her shoes and slipped them off before pulling the covers over her.

"Edward." She groaned stretching.

"Shh, babe, go back to sleep." I said.

"I waited for you." She whispered.

"I know, the surgery went longer than I expected." I said quietly.

"Did he make it?" She asked.

"Yeah, he is in the ICU, but we think he will make a full recovery." I told her.

"Kay." She said before turning over on her side.

I smiled watching her sleep for a minute or two.

I walked in the bathroom rubbing my face, I took my hands from my face and looked in the mirror. I had bags under my eyes and every muscle in my body was screaming at me. I tugged my scrub top off and tossed it to the floor before heading to the shower.

_BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP!_

I groaned slamming my hand on the bedside table searching for my pager, I brought it to my face squinting to try to see it.

"Ugh." I groaned.

I looked at the time, it was two in the morning. I threw the covers off and sat up, I had only gotten an hour of sleep. I got up and quickly got dressed in my scrubs trying not to wake Bella who somehow stayed asleep in all that madness. I grabbed my white coat and headed out the door.

**Bella's POV**

"Edward?" I asked tying my robe and walking in the livingroom.

I walked into the kitchen to find a note on the counter:

_To my lovely wife, _

_I was called to the hospital around one this morning, I hope you have a good morning or day. I am not sure when I will be home. I love you._

_Edward_

I frowned as I threw the note away, I walked over to the coffee pot starting it up. I walked over to the door and opened it grabbing the newspaper off the floor, I shut the door and headed over to the kitchen table. I grabbed a pen before sitting down and opening it to the classified section. I bit the top of the pen scanning all the available houses for sale. 'Two story house, four bedrooms, two and a half baths' The price wasn't too bad either. I circled that one a couple times, I found a couple other ones but most of them were way out of our price range.

…

"Mrs. Cullen!" Everyone screamed.

"Hi guys!" I squealed.

Ten four to five year olds came running full speed at me, I bent down and hugged all of them at once.

"Are you back Mrs. Cullen?!" Logan asked, a blond hair blue eyed boy.

"Not yet, I just though I would come visit you guys!" I said.

Logan started to cry, I looked at him wide eyed.

"He hasn't had his snack." Mrs. Smith, my substitute, said.

The kids eventually went back to play time, I stood up and walked over to Mrs. Smith.

"So, how is married life?" She asked.

"Pretty good, I am enjoying my husband." I said smiling.

"Enjoy it, because when they start leaving clothes all over the place, and leaving messes you wont find it so enjoying." She laughed.

I laughed with her.

"Have things been okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, the kids are doing great." She said.

"Good, no problems?" I asked.

"Well, Andy (Andrew) is still having a hard time with reading. He gets mad and frusturated when he can't get a word right." She said.

"I'll go talk to him." I said.

I walked over to the quiet area where Andrew sat alone. I grabbed a book and sat down next to him, he looked at me and smiled.

"Hey Andy." I said.

"Hi Mrs. Cullen." He said.

"Mrs. Smith tells me you are having problems reading." I said.

"The letters get jumbled Mrs. Cullen! It's like they move on the page!" He said.

"Really? How?" I asked.

He pointed to the book, it was Green Eggs and Ham.

"That says Green Esgg and Hma, right?" He asked.

"Green Eggs and Ham." I said.

He groaned putting his hand over his face.

"This is what I am going to do, okay? I'm going to leave a message for your parents to call me tonight okay? And we will figure this out buddy, I promise." I said rubbing his head.

"Mrs. Cullen!" He squealed pushing me away.

I stood up and walked over to Mrs. Smith.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"I think he may have dyslexia. Have one of his parents call me later on tonight and I will suggest some things they could do." I said.

**Later That Night **

Edward tossed my shirt off the bed as he roughly kissed me, he rolled so that I was on the bottom. He kissed my neck as I tugged on the sheets. Things were about to get serious when my phone started to go off, I looked at it and realized it was probably little Andy's parents.

"Edward." I gasped.

"What?" He growled.

"I-I have to-to take this!" I gasped.

"Ignore it." He said.

"No, Edward, its about one of the kids." I said.

It took some fighting but I was able to make him stop before it was too late. I tried catching my breath before answering the phone.

"Hello?" I asked sitting up.

Edward sat on his legs looking at me, I gave him an apologetic look.

"Yes, actually I stopped in earlier today to see how the kids were doing. Yeah, yeah he is still struggling. Have you ever asked him why he is having problems reading?" I asked.

I listened to Andy's mom talk about how he never told her what the problem was.

"He told me today when I took a book to have him read that all the letters get jumbled up and sometimes move where they aren't suppose to be. Yeah, I am not allowed as a teacher to diagnose your child with anyhing, but I believe that it is possible that Andy may have dyslexia. Yeah, yeah..." I said.

Edward got angy and got off the bed and headed to the bathroom, I watched him leave as I listened to Andy's mom ask what she should do.

"I would definitley make an appointment with his doctor to get tests set up, but like I said I am not a hundred percent sure that it is dyslexia. Yes, you are welcome. Next week, yeah, see you then. Bye." I said hanging up.

"Edward." I said standing up.

I walked out of the room and found him grabbing a pop from the fridge.

"I'm sorry, one of the kids is struggling and I wanted to talk to the parent about it." I said.

"It's fine." He said.

"Wanna continue?" I asked.

"I should get caught up on some charts I took home." He said sitting down.

"Edward are you mad?" I asked.

"No, why would I be mad?" He asked.

"Because we stopped doing what we were doing." I said.

"No, I'm not." He said.

"Alright, I'm going to go take a shower." I said.

I walked into the bathroom and took a nice relaxing shower and thought about everything. I was excited to start my life as a wife and a teacher, and maybe someday a mother. I couldn't wait to go back to work and be with my children, they were so excited to see me which was a great feeling to have. I just hope that things stayed this way.

**Hi guys, I know it has been a while! I have kind of lost interest in my other stories. I don't think I really planned them out to well and kind of didn't know where to go with them next. I haven't gave up on them completely, I just need a break.**

**This story is different. I have been planning this story for a while, I have outlines for the first five chapters and I have a pretty good idea of where I want to go with it! I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! The first couple chapters will just be introducing the characters. Next chapter will be more of the Cullens and what they do! Also I am going to try to introduce Jacob more in the next chapter! **

**I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters, just the story idea!**

**Don't forget type a few words into that Review box below! Let me know what you think so far! =D**


	2. Family and Houses

Chapter Two: Family and Houses

**I forgot to mention that this is an all human story! Once again, I do not own Twilight or the characters.**

"Mason!" I said.

"Bell!" He squealed running over to me.

I picked him up and threw him in the air.

"How is my favorite nephew?!" I said.

"He is your only nephew Bella." Emmett said.

"So, he is still my favorite!" I said.

"Give me my son." He said.

I handed Mason to Emmett. You could not deny that Mason was Emmett's son if you tried. He had his fathers curly brown hair, his brown eyes and his facial structure. Everything was Emmett, poor Rosalie. Emmett was huge, I mean close to body builder huge. He was a big guy, not fat, just muscle. He was like my personal body guard when we go places. He fulfilled his life dream a couple years ago when he landed a job as the football coach for the high school football team. I couldn't imagine Emmett doing anything else with his life, and it also fit because Emmett still acted like he was in high school.

"Hey Bella, watch this!" Emmett said.

He walked over to Alice and gave her a wet willie.

"UGH! EMMETT!" She screamed.

She ran upstairs.

I laughed and shook my head.

"Emmett, one day you will have to grow up." Rosalie said setting the veggie tray on the table.

"Never." He said.

Rosalie set her hand on his chest and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. Rosalie was made for Emmett, and Emmett was made for Rosalie. They were the perfect couple and completely perfect for one another. Rosalie loves shoes, if you were to walk in her closet you would see nothing but shoes, heels mostly. Rose found her dream one day when she sketched a drawing of a heel on a napkin, Alice freaked out. She told Rosalie where she could buy that shoe, and then Rosalie found out what she wanted to do with her life. Rosalie could be described as a super model, she was skinny and tall with shining long blonde hair. She was definitely beautiful, and I was no comparison to her at all.

"Rosalie, I just love these shoes!" Alice said walking down in the cutest pair of heels I have seen.

"Thank you, they really go good with those jeans." She said.

"Thank you." Alice said.

You couldn't miss Alice if you tried, she is always dressed in the best. Alice has always been the fashion guru. Alice lives and breathes fashion. I hated our fashion sessions where I became Bella Barbie, but of course she loved it. So naturally Alice owned her own fashion design company. A few years after that took off, her and Rose kind of partnered up in the same company. Alice designed fabulous outfits while Rosalie designed amazing shoes. Alice, aka Pixie, is short hence the nickname. She defends herself each time though saying that everyone else was just extremely tall and she was normal. She had short spiky brown hair with piercing green eyes, she also was beautiful.

"Emmett! If you don't get you feet off the table, I am going to cut them off!" Esme snapped.

Esme is my amazing mother in law, she has been a stay at home mom since Emmett was born. Now, Emmett is the oldest, Edward is the middle child, and Alice is the youngest of the three. Esme was an amazing mother who put her children first in everything she does. She cooks, cleans, does laundry, runs errands, she is pretty much super mom. She doesn't think of Rosalie, Jasper, and I as her son and daughter in laws, because she adopted us as her children. Esme was just amazing, she had green eyes with brown curly hair. This family definitely had amazing looks and features.

Jasper was Alice's husband, he wasn't sure what he wanted to do with his life yet. He was quite the charmer though, with bright blue eyes and long curly blond hair it was hard not to love him. He was a fabulous brother who put other peoples needs, especially Alice's, before his own. I always go to Jasper when I need advice, he was good at reading peoples emotions and knowing when there is something wrong. I would be lost without him and glad that Alice found him. I always did feel bad for him though, poor guy had to be broke with how much Alice shopped, but nothing made him more happy than Alice being happy.

Carlisle was the only one not here at the moment, he was called into work. Carlisle was a doctor, one of the best doctors there was at Forks Hospital. He loved what he did, he loved that he could help people everyday and save lives. He had been a doctor for years, and helped Edward make the decision that being a doctor had more rewards then any other job that was out there. Carlisle had blonde hair and blue eyes, he was very loving and caring and loved his family more than anything. Whenever I see him and Esme together, I can't help but think that that's how I want Edward and I to be one day.

I guess I left out one major detail in all this. Edward isn't Carlisle and Esme's biological mother and father, he is adopted. He doesn't really talk much of his biological parents. In fact, I had to find out most of it from Esme, and when I did I fully understood why Edward didn't tell me. Edward's mother and father divorced, I know that's not a reason to give your son up, but that's not why he was adopted by Esme and Carlisle. He was adopted because his father was abusive, the stories that Esme told me about how Edward's mom left, and how he would take his anger out on Edward was horrible.

I cried during that part of the story, hearing how Edward was admitted to the hospital several times for major wounds and no one did anything. Until Carlisle realized what was going on, he only found out when he caught Edward's father trying to take Edward out of the hospital. Edward's father got angry and abusive to the people trying to stop him, and when Edward tried to beg him to stop, his father hit him. Long story short, child protective services were called and Esme and Carlisle took Edward in as their own. Like I said, Edward doesn't talk about it much, in fact not at all really.

"So, Bella. What's new with the newlyweds." Esme said.

We were alone in the kitchen, she poured us both a cup of coffee as she sat down with me at the table.

"Nothing much, but we are looking to buy our first home!" I said.

"Great! Apartment life getting old?" She asked.

"It so is! I am so ready to be out of there!" I told her.

"Any leads yet?" She asked taking a sip of her coffee.

"Yeah, actually I found this house. It's perfect. It has four bedrooms, two and a half bathrooms, and it fits into our budget!" I told her smiling.

"That's awesome Bella!" She said.

"Yeah, we have to meet with the girl first but I think this is the one we are going with!" I said.

"It seems like the perfect size for you know... children." She said.

I laughed, "It is, we looked at it last week and it is amazing."

…

"So, when are you guys popping out a baby?" My best friend asked.

"Jake!" I gasped.

"What?! It was a question!" He said.

"Shut up." I said linking my arm in his.

I laid my head against his shoulder as we walked down the street. We just got out of a movie and were walking home. He laughed all of a sudden.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Remember when we were little, and you used to dress up in this white dress? You demanded that I asked you to marry me and that we would have eight kids." He said.

"Eight kids huh? Man, I guess we should get started then." I said laughing.

He laughed with me.

"I'm glad you are happy Bells." He said.

"Thanks Jake. What about you? Any girls yet?" I asked.

He immediately blushed.

"Maybe." He mumbled.

"WHAT?! What's her name?!" I asked.

"Julie." He said.

"Ooo, is she cute?" I asked.

"Bells.." He groaned.

"My little Jacob is growing up." I teased.

He rolled his eyes as we kept walking.

…

"Sign here." The lady said.

Both Edward and I signed on the line.

"Alright! Congratulations, you two are the proud owner of a great house!" She said smiling.

I could almost burst from excitement. Edward and I walked outside hand in hand.

"Can you believe it?! We have a home Edward!" I said.

"Yeah, now we can start thinking about a family." He said.

"How many kids do you want?" I asked.

"As many as you will give me." He told me.

"So, three?" I joked.

"More than that I hope." He said.

"We'll see." I said.

"I just grew up in a big family you know? Well, after Carlisle and Esme adopted me. I like the big family part, you always have someone there for you." He said.

"Yeah, I like being apart of a big family too. Although, it still amazes me how Esme gets everything done!" I said.

"She is amazing." He agreed.

We started packing when we got home, we weren't moving until next month but we got excited. We packed the little things, like nick knacks and the things we didn't use at all. The phone rang, I looked around to see if Edward was around. I ran to the phone.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Is Edward there?" A guy asked.

"Um, may I ask who is calling?" I asked.

"I just need to talk to Edward." He said.

"I understand that, but can I ask who is calling?" I said again.

"Bitch! Let me talk to Edward!" He snarled.

My eyes went wide as I hung up.

"Who was that?" Edward asked.

"Uh.. Nothing, wrong number." I said faking a smile.

He obviously could tell that I was shaken up.

"Love, who was on the phone." He said.

"No one Edward, honestly I'm fine. It was just someone who thought he had the right number is all." I said before rubbing his arm.

I walked into the bedroom and shut the door, I leaned against the door and looked at the ceiling.

Who was this guy?

And what does he want with Edward?

…

"I don't know Ali, what if this guy wants to hurt him?" I asked looking in my coffee cup.

"But, I've never known anyone to want to hurt him. He has no enemy's in his whole life." Alice told me.

"I know, but why does he want Edward?" I asked.

"Have you told Edward about these phone calls?" She asked me.

"No, I don't want to worry him. He is so busy with work and now we are moving. I'm afraid that this will stress him out." I told her.

"Look, Bella, I don't think this is anything to worry about just yet. It's probably just some patient that somehow got your number and is trying to scare him. He is probably harmless." She told me.

I sighed, "You are right. Of course you are right. I'm being stupid."

"Yeah, and if it happens again just change your number!" She said.

"Thanks Ali." I said.

"Anytime." She said.

We finished our coffee and walked out of the coffee shop, we said our goodbyes and headed to our cars.

Maybe I was being stupid...

I mean, no one would hurt Edward, right?

**It's short, very short, but the first couple chapters probably will be! Once the story picks up the chapters should be longer! I have been working on the outline more and it seems after chapter five or so the chapters become longer. So bare with me with the short chapters!**

**What did you think? Do you think Edward is in trouble? Or is Alice right about Bella being paranoid?**

**Come on people! 93 views yesterday and 67 so far today! Review! Review! Review! =D**

**Thanks for all the views though, it's amazing!  
**


	3. The Night the Lights Went Out

Chapter Three: The Night the Lights Went Out

"These are the kitchen plates, so we need to be careful." I said.

Edward wrote fragile on top of the box while I wrote kitchen plates on the side. We were moving next week so it was time that we start packing the big stuff. I had a pair of short shorts on, a tank top, and my hair was in a messy bun.

"You know, you look hot packing." Edward said.

I laughed and blushed at the same time, "Shut up."

Edward still had the power to make me blush, after all these years of dating, then being engaged for two years, and now we were finally married, but he still managed to make me blush.

I lifted the box, but almost dropped it when a shooting pain shot through my back.

"AH!" I gasped.

Edward ran and caught the box before it hit the ground, saving every dish we had. He set it on the pile by the door that was against the wall.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, just a back spasm." I said stretching.

"Oh, injury! I think this calls for some bed rest. You know, wouldn't want you to be too tired out for work tomorrow." He said pulling my in his arms.

"No, we wouldn't want that." I whispered.

He sweeped me off my feet before carrying me into the room bridal style. He carefully set me on the bed before kissing me on the lips, he climbed on top of me continuing to kiss me.

…

"Alright kids, I know you are all excited about me being back, but its time to get to work!" I said standing in front of my kids.

"Can someone tell me what day it is?" I asked.

Andrew was the first to raise his hand.

"There is my little Andy!" I said, "What is today?"

"Today is Monday Mrs. Cullen!" He beamed.

"Great job!" I praised.

He gave Chance, his friend, a high five.

"Alright alright! What's the weather like outside today class?" I asked.

"SUNNY!" They all cheered.

"You guys are awesome. So, do you think we need umbrellas today?" I asked.

"NO!" They screamed.

"Okay, shhh, there are other classes going on next door." I said closing the door.

The day went smoothly, soon it was snack time.

"Alright, we need to make sure that once we are finished with snack time that we throw away our trash in the right places!" I told everyone.

I picked up the trash can.

"What is this class?" I asked.

"A trash can!" They said.

"And what do we put in the trash can?" I asked.

Molly raised her hand.

"What does in the trash can Molly?" I asked.

"Garbage." She said.

"Good job! What about this? What is this?" I asked holding up the recycling bin.

"A recycling bin!" Everyone said.

"And what do we put in the recycling bin?" I asked.

"Bottles!" Chance said.

"Is that it?" I asked.

"Cardboard!" Lucy answered.

"These are some great answers guys!" I said.

"Alright, finish your snack and then throw away your trash." I said.

After snack time it was play time, and shortly after that we settled down to read a book before the parents came to pick up their children. I stayed behind to talk to some parents, and Andrew's mom came up to tell me that she took Andy to the doctor. It turns out Andy doesn't have dyslexia, she told me not to feel guilty and that I was just looking out for her kid. It turns out that he got confused, he just needed glasses.

…

I sighed tossing my keys on the table, I assumed that Edward wasn't home and was still at the hospital. I collapsed on the couch taking a relaxing deep breath.

"Hard day?" Edward asked making me jump.

"No, it was a good day. I am just tired, being with ten four and five year olds is tiring." I said closing my eyes.

He kneeled down on his knees and let his hands do their magic on my back. I groaned as he worked out all the knots in my back.

"Don't stop." I groaned.

"Whoa! Whoa! What the hell are you guys doing?!" Emmett gasped covering his eyes.

I groaned.

"Emmett what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, love, how would you feel about watching Mason for a few hours?" Edward asked.

"I would love too." I said sitting up.

Rosalie and Emmett wanted to go out on a date just the two of them. I was glad to give it to them, they didn't get to go out much now that they had Mason. The night was going great, I enjoyed spending time with Mason, and it was practice for when Edward and I had children.

We watched movies, played games, and ate dinner. Everything was going great...

...Until the power went out.

"BELL!" Mason screamed.

"Shh! Mason I'm here." I said picking him up.

He started to cry in fear.

"Edward?" I asked.

"I'm in the kitchen! I'm trying to find the flashlights!" He said.

"In the drawer by the sink!" I told him.

"Found them!" He said.

He walked over with three flashlights.

"Look! Mason what does Uncle Eddie have?!" I asked.

Edward handed Mason a flashlight, Mase turned it on pointing it straight at his face.

"Bright!" He said.

"Yeah." I said.

He continued to play with the flashlight.

**A Few Hours Later**

"Bell, where are the lights?" Mason asked.

It had been a few hours now that the power went out, and I was glad that we had dinner when we did.

"I'm not sure baby, I'm sure they will return soon though." I told him.

"I just spoke with the landlord, there was a electrical problem in one of the apartments so they had to cut everyones power so they could fix it." Edward said.

"Well, they could have told us a head of time." I said.

"Lights soon auntie Bell?" Mason asked.

"Yes, they are fixing it soon baby." I said kissing his forehead.

…

"How did things go?" Rosalie asked.

"Good, there was a power outage, but that just gave us time to play huh Masey?" I asked.

"Flashlight tag mommy!" Mason said.

"Did you win?" Rose asked picking him up.

"YEAH! I beat Eddie!" He squealed.

"That is amazing." She said.

"Well thank you Bella, I'm glad the power is back on." She said.

"Your welcome, and I am too. Bye Mason!" I said.

They left and the house was finally quiet and calm.

"Sorry, Emmett wanted to have Rosalie to himself for a few hours." Edward said.

"Don't be, I'm sure that will be us one day." I said.

I walked over and sat down next to him, I cuddled into his side as he wrapped his arms around me.

"You know, you did a good job today." He said.

"Thank you." I said.

"Is it too soon to think about babies?" He asked.

I looked up at him.

"You want to start trying?" I asked.

"Try, yes. It could take months for you to actually get pregnant." He said.

I took a deep breath, "Would you hate me if I said not right now?"

"No, but may I ask why?" He asked.

"I just think we should get settled into the new house before we start having children." I told him.

"Alright." He said.

"Are you mad?" I asked.

"No, I'm not mad. But, what would you say to some practice?" He asked.

"I would say that practice makes perfect." I said.

We started to kiss slowly, things got serious and we ended up in the bedroom. Edward was on top of me now, I was in nothing by my bra and underwear and he was shirtless. I pulled him closer and kissed him harder...

There was a noise at the window that made us stop.

"What was that?" I gasped.

"Nothing." Edward said going back to kissing me.

"AH! EDWARD!" I screamed.

"What?!" He gasped.

"Someone was at the window!" I cried out.

"Bella, your seeing things! There is nothing there!" He said looking out of the window.

"No! Edward I'm serious! They were on the fire escape looking in!" I cried.

He got up and threw on his robe, "I'm going to check it out."

I pulled the covers over me, someone was watching us, I know it. Edward opened the window and crawled on to the fire escape. I looked around the room paranoid, I sat up covering myself with the white sheet over me. I walked in the livingroom and looked around for any sign of something that was different.

A hand grabbed my shoulder, I screamed bloody murder and slapped whoever it was in the face.

"AH!" Edward gasped grabbing his face.

"Edward! Oh my god!" I gasped.

"What the hell was that for?!" He asked.

"I thought you...I thought you were the guy at the window!" I said.

"No one is out there Bella, I think you were just seeing things." He said.

"No I wasn't Edward! He was there, he was watching us have...Well make out I guess! He saw me in my bra and underwear Edward! He was watching us with a smile on his face." I gasped.

"Come here." He said pulling me in his arms.

I laid my head on his shoulder as he hugged me to him tightly.

"No one will hurt you, he's gone now. Shh.." He said combing his fingers through my hair and trying to calm me down.

A flash of lighting made me jump, why were all these weird things happening all of a sudden?

…

"I swear to go Rose, there was a guy watching." I said.

"That is creepy." She said.

"I am starting to think that Alice is wrong, maybe I should go to the cops about this." I said.

"Maybe it was just some perv looking to get some more action then his computer screen." She said.

My eyes went wide before we both laughed.

"That's horrible!" I laughed.

"I'm sorry. But anyway, who is to say the two are connected Bella, just wait and see if it gets worse." She said.

"Should I tell Edward about the phone calls?" I asked.

"I don't see why you would. Unless they start threatening you then maybe, but not right now." She said.

I nodded.

"Thanks again for watching Mason, you did wonderful with him." She said.

"Oh, your welcome! I had fun watching him." I told her.

"You are going to make a wonderful mother someday Bella." She said.

"It's funny you brought that up..." I said.

"Your pregnant?!" She gasped.

"No! No, not yet. Edward asked if I wanted to try to have a baby." I told her.

"What did you say?" She aksed.

"I told him that maybe it was best that we waited for a while, you know? I mean, we just signed the papers for the house, we aren't even packed all the way, and we still need to get settled into the new house. I just don't want to be pregnant throught it all." I explained.

"I don't blame you! I was pregnant with Mase when we moved into our house, and let me tell you it was hard! I was tired all the time, and I couldn't lift anything heavy. I pretty much sat down and barked out orders." She agreed.

"Well... Now that you put it that way." I said thinking.

She laughed, "I think it is a good idea to wait though."

She had to go soon after that, she wanted to take Mason to the park. I smiled thinking about how we were moving into a house soon!

**Who was the guy watching them? Or was Bella just seeing things? **

**I'm not gonna lie, I'm kind of sad that not a lot of people are reviewing... There were almost 250 views yesturday and no one can review? Reviews make me all sorts of happy!**

**Thanks to those who do review, they make my day =]**

**As usual, don't forget to write something and hit the pretty review button! =D**


	4. Being Stupid

Chapter Four: Being Stupid

**Yay for lots of reviews! It made me want to get this chapter out faster! Thank you guys for taking the time to review!**

**Keep it up!**

**This chapter is probably going to be the shortest chapter of the four... But bare with me.**

**Two Weeks Later**

"Bella, wake up." Edward said.

I yawned and rolled over on my side.

"Come on Bella, time to get up." He said shaking me.

"No." I groaned.

"Don't you know what today is?" He asked.

I ignored him hoping he would go away, he shook me though. I finally opened my eyes.

"It's moving day!" He said.

I smiled.

"We move into our home today Bella, aren't you excited?!" He asked.

"I'd be more excited if you would have let me sleep longer." I told him smiling.

"I couldn't love. Everyone will be here to help soon." He told me.

And he was right, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Rosalie all showed up an hour later. The guys started to load the boxes into the moving truck while the girls and I started to do the little stuff. It didn't take long seeing as we didn't have a lot of stuff to take with us. Edward and I both took out our keys and slid the key to the door off the rings we had them on. I looked at him smiling before we set both keys on the table. I grabbed his hand as we looked at our very empty apartment.

"On to our new life." Edward whispered.

"Yeah." I said.

We took one last look before we headed out the door.

…

We had been unloading and unpacking for hours, we were sitting on the kitchen floor having a picnic inside.

"This house is amazing Bella." Esme said.

"Thank you." I said.

"We should throw a house warming party!" Alice shrieked.

I groaned, "Alliiiccee!"

"No! Listen, it will be great! You can meet people in the neighborhood!" She said.

I looked at Edward.

"What are you looking at me for?!" He asked.

"She is your sister! Make her stop!" I laughed.

But it was too late, Alice was going full blown into planning this party.

**A Few Hours Later**

"Thanks guys! You all were awesome!" I said.

I shut the door and looked around our new home.

"Amazing isn't it?" Edward asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"I'm glad you found it love." He said.

"Me too." I agreed.

"Well, it's late. I guess we should get to bed." He said.

He grabbed my hand and we rushed upstairs laughing, we were enjoying the honeymoon phase quite a bit...

**A Few Days Later**

"Coming!" I called.

I ran across the living room to the front door, I opened it and gasped.

"Mom!" I almost screamed.

She smiled before we hugged.

"What are you doing here?!" I asked letting her in.

"I came to see my daughter!" She said.

"Oh mom!" I said pulling her into another hug.

…

"So, this is the hospital eh?" She asked.

"Yes." I said walking through the doors.

"Bella!" Jerry greeted.

"Hello Jerry, how is your day going?" I asked.

"I got puked on by some kid!" He told me.

"Gross." I said.

"Yeah, too much candy." He said.

"This is my mom Jerry, mom this is the receptionist Jerry!" I introduced the two.

"Nice to meet you." Renee said.

She held out her hand to shake, but Jerry came around the counter and hugged her.

"Oh!" She said shocked, but she hugged back.

"Jerry is a big teddy bear, kind of like Emmett." I said.

"I see that!" She said.

"Where is my hard working husband Jerry?" I asked.

"In to doctors lounge, he's having a bad day Bella." He said.

"Uh oh, I'll go see what's going on." I said.

I told Renee to follow as we walked in the lounge. Edward was sitting at the table looking at a chart, he was tugging on his hair with both hands. I walked over to him and started to rub his shoulders, he jumped before looking over his shoulder.

"Oh, hey." He said, he even sounded all stressed out.

"What's going on babe?" I asked massaging his shoulders.

"I cant figure out why this patient is dying! All the signs show heart failure, but I-I don't know! UGH!" He groaned tugging at his hair more.

"Have you asked Carlisle?" I asked.

"No, but I want to figure it out on my own." He said.

"Edward, you can ask for help every once in a while." I told him.

"I know." He sighed.

"I know babe, but even superman asks for help sometimes." I said kissing his head.

He stood up and kissed me on the lips.

"Renee?" He said.

"Hi Edward." She smiled.

"We can catch up when you get home, go save your patient." Renee said hugging him.

He left the room.

"You make a good wife Bella." She said.

"I try." I told her.

…

"Thanks for coming." I said to the last guest to leave.

The house warming party went great! There was so much food though!

"What are we going to do with all this food Edward?" I asked.

"Well, we keep some, and then we can send some home with Charlie." He told me.

"This is why I keep you around." I said patting his cheek.

He laughed before smacking my butt.

"Hey!" I gasped.

He smiled as I walked into the living room.

"Alice this was a great idea, thank you." I said.

"Your welcome, I knew you would like it." She said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Oh you knew that this was a good idea from the start!" She said.

"Fine Alice, you were right." I told her.

"The food some of the people brought was amazing!" She said.

"Yeah, it really was." I agreed.

**In The Morning**

I clutched the sides of the toilet as I threw up everything that I ate the night before. I gasped for air before round four came, I gagged before puking more.

"Love?" Edward said knocking on the door.

"Jus-Just a minute!" I gasped.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Oh god!" I said before puking again.

He opened the door to find me crouching over the toilet, my forehead was covered in sweat as I gasped for air.

"Love!" He gasped.

"I don't feel so well." I gasped.

He brused the hair back from my face.

"I think its best you call off work today." He said.

"But-"

"No buts, you cant teach kids when you are puking in a toilet." He said.

I sighed.

"I'll call for you, can you walk?" He asked.

I nodded.

He helped me stand up and walk to the bed. He held the blanket up as I climbed on the bed and laid down, he tucked me in and kissed my forehead. He left the room to go call the school to tell them that I was too sick to come into work today.

He walked back in with a cup of ice cubes and a can of 7 UP.

"When do you work?" I asked.

"I don't." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"Nope, I have to take care of my sick wife." He told me.

"Edward go to work, I think its just food poisoning or something." I said.

"Sorry, I couldn't work knowing that you are here suffering." He said.

He climbed into the bed next to me and held me, until we had to make a dash for the bathroom for found six. It was going to be a long night...

…

It turns out it was food poisoning, Alice was also sick and we ate the same things. I was finally getting over mine, but for some reason she was still pretty sick. I needed to get better though, I need to get back to work or I am going to go crazy.

It had been an interesting few days, Charlie came over to visit with Renee, and they eneded up talking. All hard feelings were worked out, and now things were different. I couldn't tell you what was said because they talked in private, but now it was like they were best friends instead of those awkward conversations that they had.

Finally the sickness passed for both Alice and I, and we were able to return to work. The kids asked me how many more times I was going to leave them with a substitute. I told them the next time would be when I was having a baby probably, they liked the idea of me having a baby. Edward and I talked more about having children, but the thought was pushed a side when Edward did a week straight of long hours. I barley got to see him now that he spent most of the time at the hospital. We haven't had any phone calls or strange people looking through the window for a couple weeks now, and I hoped that it would stay that way forever!

**Alright, next chapter should be longer! **

**I LOVE all the reviews I got! I knew you guys could do it! You guys are awesome! =]**

**Thanks for the view and all the reviews, and keep them coming! **


	5. Changes

Chapter Five: Changes

**This is where the story turns to M for Mature, because of the bad language. It also will have violence father down the line.. **

**Anyway, on with the story! =D**

"I'll miss you mom." I said hugging her.

"Me too, but I'll be back soon." She said.

"I hope so." I said.

She picked up her bags and gave me a final wave before heading to the taxi waiting for her. I waved and watched her drive off before heading to the kitchen. I was sad that it was a short visit, but I couldn't expect her to stay forever. I walked into the laundry room and started some much needed laundry. A lot of my clothes were disgusting because if the food poisoning that I had, I puked on some of them and there were other things on other ones that you don't want to know about. My phone buzzed in my pocket.

"Hello?" I answered.

"How is my amazing wife doing this morning?" My husband asked.

"A little sad." I admitted.

"Why sad? What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing really... Renee just left..." I said.

"She'll come visit again love." He told me.

"I know." I said.

"How about I take my sad wife out to dinner tonight, would that cheer you up?" He asked.

"As long as I don't get food poisoning again." I joked.

He laughed.

"Meet me at the hospital after I get off." He said.

"Okay!" I said smiling.

"I will see you later." He said.

"I'm excited." I said.

"Me too, I love you." He told me.

"I love you too." I said.

We said our goodbyes and hung up.

I started picking up the house, it was pretty clean already, but I liked cleaning it kept me busy.

_Knock, Knock Knock..._

I walked over to the door and answered it, a very stressed out Jake stood at the door.

"Jake! What's going on?" I asked.

"I screwed things up!" He said.

"What did you screw up?" I asked.

"Julie, she took off. I don't know what I did! I don't know what I said to make her leave!" He said.

I let him inside as we went to sit on the couch.

"First off, tell me what happened." I said.

"We got into a fight, I honestly cant tell you about what... And it escalated to a earthquake, and she left." He said.

We were quiet for a little bit, until Jake started to cry. I'm not talking about a little sniffling and a few tears, I'm talking about full blown break down. I put my arms around him and pulled his head to my shoulder, he shook in my arms. I have never seen Jake cry this bad, and I didn't even know that he and Julie were this close!

"It will get better Jake." I whispered.

"I love her Bella... I love her." He said.

"Jake, I didn't even know you guys were so close!" I said.

"We didn't tell a lot of people at first, we have been dating for six months before we even told anyone. It has been eight months now officially." He said.

"Are you going to marry her?" I asked.

"I-I- I wanted too!" He cried.

My heart broke as I hugged him tightly.

"She will forgive you Jake, just give her time to think. Maybe she just needs time to herself to figure things out." I told him.

"Thank you Bella." He said.

It took a few minutes but Jake was able to get himself together. I got up and got us a bowl of chocolate ice cream. We ate it while lounging on the couch and watched some movie that was on Lifetime about an abusive husband and a scared wife.

"What an idiot, why doesn't she just leave him!" I said.

"Who knows." Jake said shaking his head.

Before I knew it, it was time to meet Edward at the hospital. I hated to make Jake leave, but I needed to get ready. I didn't dress up too much, because I knew Edward would probably be in his scrubs for the supper. I just dressed in a pair of tight fitting blue jeans, and a dark blue v-neck shirt. I curled my hair slightly before putting on some make up. I ran downstairs grabbing my purse before rushing out of the door.

_I'm running late! Be there in a few! XOXO B_

I sent the text to Edward.

_Don't rush, caught up with a patient. XOXO E_

I smiled climbing into my car and pulling out of the drive way.

…

"Is Dr. Cullen here?" A guy asked.

I didn't even think much of it, I just kept texting Alice who was asking me what I was wearing to this dinner. She was having a panic attack because I was wearing jeans, and I was trying to explain to her that it would be okay. Edward would still love me, he would love me if I showed up naked, which I'm sure he would have no complaints.

"Which one? Edward or Carlisle?" Jerry asked.

"Edward." He said.

"...It looks like he is with a patient." Jerry told the guy.

"Can you page him?" The guy asked.

"Well..." He said.

"DAMN IT! PAGE HIM!" The guy yelled.

I snapped my head up, security made their way over.

"May I ask why it is so important to see him?" Jerry asked.

"I just need to talk to him." He said.

"Who are you? I have never seen you before." I said.

"And you are?" He asked.

"I am Edward's wife." I told him.

"Can you tell him that I need to talk to him?" He asked.

"I don't even know who-" I started.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?! AND GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY WIFE!" Edward growled making my jump.

My eyes went wide as Edward ripped the guy away from me.

"Edward!" I gasped.

"I wanted to talk to you." The guy said.

"It's too late to talk, you should have talked a while ago!" Edward hissed.

I was confused, and Jerry looked just as much confused as I was.

"I suggest you leave, and if I catch you with my wife again, I will not hesitate to snap your neck." Edward threatened.

"I see you need a few days to think this over, fine, take those few days. Just know that I'll be back, and that we need to talk about this Edward." He said.

"We have _nothing_ to talk about. _Leave!_" Edward growled.

The guards ended up escorting the guy out, Edward turned to me and walked past me into the doctors lounge.

"What just happened?" I asked Jerry.

"I have no clue." He said.

"Has that guy been in here before?" I asked.

"No, never." He told me.

"I-What do I do? Should I go talk to Edward? Or wait for him to calm down?" I asked.

"I don't know Bella." Jerry told me.

"Come on Bella, now!" Edward said.

My eyes went wide as I grabbed my purse, I took one more glance at Jerry before rushing to follow Edward. Edward got in the drivers seat of my car, I slid in the passenger side and handed him the keys. He started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. He sped out out of the parking lot so fast the tires squealed.

"Edward! Slow down!" I said.

He just went faster. I looked at him, his knuckles were white from gripping the steering wheel so tight. I noticed that we were headed back to the house.

"Edward.. Edward I thought we were going out to dinner!" I gasped.

"I'm not hungry anymore." He said.

"Edward, what is going on?! Who was that guy?!" I asked.

"Just forget it Bella, it doesn't concern you!" He growled.

"I'm you wife Edward! It does too concern me! And it obviously has you upset!" I snapped back at him.

"ENOUGH!" He roared going faster.

"EDWARD SLOW DOWN! You will get us killed!" I screamed.

He slowed down a little but he was still going fast, we were finally home as he put the car in park. We went inside the house and he stormed upstairs and slammed the bedroom door. I stood there not knowing what to do, or what to think.

…

I sat on the bed hugging my knees watching my now sleeping husband. I had tears running down my cheeks as I tried figuring out what this all was. Who was the guy? And why did he upset Edward so much? Edward groaned and moved a little bit placing his arm over his eyes. I thought he fell back a sleep before he lifted his arm and opened his eyes, he lifted his head a little and looked at me. I looked down at the bed not knowing where to look.

"Bella?" He asked.

"Sorry, I'll go back downstairs." I said before going to get off the bed.

"Bella." He said stopping me.

I looked at him.

"I'm sorry." He said.

I still didn't know what to say.

"I must have scared you." He said.

"You kind of did." I admitted.

"I'm sorry, I acted stupid and it will never happen again, I promise you that." He said.

"Edward, who was that guy?" I asked.

"Just someone who shouldn't have came back into my life." He said.

I wanted to push it further, but I didn't want to make him angry again. We talked about how our days went before heading to bed.

**The Next Day**

Edward and I both had the day off, I jumped out of the shower and got dressed. I heard yelling from downstairs, I dried my hair as I walked down the stairs to see what all the yelling was about.

"DO NOT CALL HERE AGAIN!" Edward yelled.

"Edward?" I said.

"Bella." He said turning around.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Oh, wrong number. They wont be calling again." He said smiling.

"Edward? Was that a guy?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" He asked.

"I didn't think about it until now, but the guy at the hospital.. He has called before." I whispered.

"_What?!_" He snapped.

"Yeah, at the apartment. That wrong number? That was the first one, and then he called twice after that." I told him.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" He asked.

"I didn't think that it was anything to worry about! Alice said I should just ignore it, and Rose agreed!" I told him.

"You talked to my sisters?! You told them but you didn't tell me?!" He yelled.

"They both agreed that the phone calls were harmless! I didn't see the point in worrying you over something that wasn't endangering either of us!" I tried reasoning with him.

He pinched the top of his nose and closed his eyes. He was obviously was getting irritated or angry about all of this.

"I don't understand this Edward! Why wont you talk to me!" I snapped.

"I have to go." He said.

"Where are you going?!" I asked.

"I don't know, but I'm not staying here!" He snapped before grabbing his coat and slamming the front door.

My eyes went wide, I ran outside.

"EDWARD! STOP!" I screamed from the front porch.

He tore out of the driveway.

…

I rocked back in forth crying, Jasper rubbed my back trying to get me to calm down.

"He isn't coming back!" I cried.

"He will Bella, he is just upset." He told me.

"No, he hates me! He hates me and he is probably out getting divorce papers as we speak! We didn't even last a year!" I cried.

"Stop this right now Bella! He loves you, and I don't know what is going on with this strange guy either, but whoever he is obviously has Edward completely spooked." Jasper said.

It took a while but I finally calmed down, I was now curled up in Jasper's arms as we mindlessly watched television. Keys jiggled as the door unlocked, I looked up to see Edward walk through the door, he closed the door before putting his keys down. I sat up, Edward was holding a dozen red roses and a box of chocolates. Jasper took this as his cue to leave, he kissed the side of my head before getting his jacket and leaving.

"Would saying sorry help?" Edward asked after a few minutes of silence.

"It might." I said.

"I'm sorry." He said holding out the flowers and the chocolates.

I stood up and walked over to him, I looked at the flowers before taking them. He opened the lid to the chocolates, I looked at them. He took one out and fed it to me, I smiled a little before chewing slowly. He took the flowers from me and set the chocolates down before pulling me in his arms.

"I'm sorry Bella, I will never yell at you like that again. I just need time okay? Please just give me a little more time." He whispered.

I nodded.

"Okay." I said.

He cooked me dinner to make up for last night, we finished the night with laying in bed eating chocolate covered strawberries. I looked at my husband leaning over and kissing him, I knew it would take some time for him to open up to me and tell me who the guy was. I was willing to wait though, I would wait a million years if I had too, but right now, in this moment, everything was fine.

Or so I thought...

**So... Thoughts?**

**What do you think about this chapter, it was intense! Who is this guy? Do you think he is dangerous?**

**There were 331 views yesturday! Thank you! But, I haven't gotten a lot of reviews! You guys were doing good with reviewing for last chapter! Don't be afraid to let me know what you think! =D**

**Again, this is why the story is rated M for Mature, there will be bad language and also violence down the line...**

**Review! Review! Review! =D**


	6. Shocking News

Chapter Six: Shocking News

"Damn it!" Edward growled.

"What?" I asked walking in the kitchen.

"I burned the meal!" He snapped.

"We will order in." I told him.

He threw the oven mitts on the counter and walked in the living room.

"What is going on Edward? It's just food!" I said.

"I wanted to make you something special!" He said.

"So? We will just order in! How about pizza?" I asked getting the phone book.

"Damn it Bella!" He yelled.

I looked at him shocked, he just held up his hands and went upstairs.

_I'm sorry, I just need a minute. I'm going to take a shower. Order the pizza, whatever you want is fine. I love you. XOXO E_

I looked at my phone, I opened it and quickly wrote a reply.

_Love you too XOXO B_

I picked up the phone and ordered a large sausage and mushroom pizza.

…

"What do you mean?!" I asked.

"I mean, I don't think things are going to work out between us Bella." Renee said.

"Mom! You have to try! You can not just give up!" I said.

"We have tried, Phil and I sat down and talked. We tried coming up with something that would fix it, but we couldn't. We are just too distant lately, he is all about baseball and I want to write, we are just growing apart." She explained.

"You have to go see someone! A counselor that can help!" I begged.

"Bella, I know it is hard, but its over." She said.

"Just, think about it okay? Just take a few days to think about it, talk to Phil about going to counseling." I told her.

"I'll think about it." She said.

"Thank you mom, just don't give up hope yet." I told her.

"I'll try not too." She said.

We hung up.

"Who was that?" Edward walked in.

"Renee." I said.

"Oh yeah? Everything okay?" He asked.

"She told me that she thinks... she thinks that its over between her and Phil..." I said.

"Wow, what brought that on?" He asked.

"She said they are just growing apart, doing their own things." I sighed.

"Well, I guess that happens sometimes.." He said.

"That wont happen to us will it Edward?" I asked.

He walked over to me pulling me into a hug.

"It wont happen, I promise you that." He said kissing the top of my head.

I hugged him tighter and rested my head on his shoulder.

…

"I don't understand why you want to break our date to go spend it with another guy!" He screamed.

"You are acting like I am going to cheat on you Edward! He is my BEST FRIEND! NOTHING MORE!" I screamed back.

"Well then go, because you obviously think spending time with him is more important than our date!" He snapped.

"He is having a rough time Edward! He needs my help trying to figure out what is going on with him and Julie!" I told him.

"I don't care. Go." He said.

"I don't know what the hell is going on with you lately Edward. But every little thing makes you angry. So I would suggest you take this time to think about what it is that has got you all worked up, and fix What it!" I snapped before leaving the house.

I got in my car and headed to Jake's house.

"Bella!" He answered the door.

"Hi." I said.

"Edward wasn't mad was he?" He asked.

"Well, lets just say you aren't the only one having relationship problems at the moment." I told him.

"Uh oh." He said letting me in.

"He is just angry, he is angry all the time! About little things! The other night he had this blow up because he burned dinner! I don't know what is going on- And I am suppose to be here to help _you _out with your relationship, not mine..." I sighed.

"No, it's fine! Do you know what has Edward in a mood?" He asked.

We sat on the couch.

"There is this guy who was at the hospital. I don't know who he is or what he has to do with Edward, but when Edward saw him with me, he just snapped. He was screaming and causing a scene at the hospital asking him what he was doing there." I explained.

"Have you asked him who it was?" Jake asked.

"I brought it up to Edward on the way home, but he wouldn't tell me. He was driving fast and for the first time he scared me. I tried getting him to slow down, and he did, but then we got home. He apologized and I thought that everything was okay, but now he gets angry all the time! Over little things and he wont tell me why! I told him that he needs to figure out what is going on while I am gone because frankly, I'm getting sick of him shutting me out." I explained.

"It will work out Bella." He said.

"Wasn't that what I told you?" I asked.

"Just thought I would help a friend remember that it will be okay." He said hugging me.

I sighed, "How are things with Julie?" I asked.

"Good, we made up. You were right, she just needed time." He said.

"That's great! I told you it would work out." I said.

"And it will work out with you and Edward. Just give him time." He said.

I smiled, "Using my own advice against me."

"Just trying to help, remember?" He said.

**A Few Days Later**

Things were... better with Edward. He still got angry at the littlest things, but he tried his hardest not to yell at me. He still wouldn't open up to me, and I have tried being patient, but it is hard when you just want to know what is going on. I spent most of my time working on things for the class room, lesson plans, decorations, all sorts of things. School was going great, all the kids were doing great, and I even got a raise! Things were going good with Edward at the hospital too, he hasn't lost any of his patients in a while and he has saved numerous lives. Things were great.

So why was I in my car, with tears running down my cheeks, driving to meet with Edward's parents? Oh, that's right... I'm here because Edward got so angry, over the coffee maker breaking, that he started to throw things. He was throwing things, and breaking things, and on top of that he was screaming. I just walked out, this needed to stop, and no one knew Edward like Esme and Carlisle. I walked into the local cafe where I was meeting Esme and Carlisle for some coffee to talk. I saw them and walked over to the booth.

"Hi Bella." Esme said.

She stood up and hugged me, so did Carlisle, I hugged them back before we sat down.

"So what is going on?" Carlisle asked.

"Things have gotten worse." I said.

They knew about all of the anger issues.

"How much worse?" Esme asked.

"He was throwing things. Glass things, plates, anything he could get his hands on." I said.

"Over what?" Carlisle asked.

"The coffee maker broke." I said.

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"I mean, what has him so upset that he cant even function anymore without getting angry?" I asked.

Esme and Carlisle looked at each other.

"Bella, do you know what Dissociative Identity Disorder is?" Carlisle asked.

"Dissa what?" I asked.

"Dissociative Identity Disorder..." He said.

"No." I said.

"It is also known as multiple personality disorder." He said.

I was confused.

"Okay... Why are you telling me this?" I asked.

He sighed, "Because, Edward has it."

My eyes went wide, _I'm sorry what?!_

"What?" I asked.

"Edward has DID, and we believe that it might be coming back." He said.

"Coming back? He's had it before?" I asked.

"Bella, DID isn't something that can be cured. But for some reason, for a while there it stopped." Esme said.

"But you believe its back?" I asked.

"Yes." She said.

"Why? What triggered it?" I asked.

"It seems to be that guy. We don't know who he is either, because we haven't seen him, but it has to be someone who triggered it." Carlisle said.

I covered my face with my hands.

"I know its a lot to take in, but we will be here for you Bella." Esme said.

"So... How many personalities does he have?" I asked.

"Two, that we know of." She said.

"James and Peter are their names." Carlisle told me.

"What are they like?" I asked.

They hesitated.

"What?" I asked.

"Well... James, he is kind of angry, and well, he kind of is known to be abusive..." Esme said biting her lip.

"Great." I said.

"And Peter, well have you seen someone with brain damage? He acts like that, with someone who has had a serious brain injury..." Carlisle said. **(I know, that sounds bad! I didn't want to offend anyone, if it does! I just don't know how to word it without it not sounding bad! =[)**

I just nodded.

"So.. In a way, I married three men?" I asked.

"Well, at the time it was just Edward. But yes, you are now, we think, married to three people." Carlisle said.

"Now, once we know for sure that this is what it is, we need to start treatment for it again." Esme said.

"Treatment? I thought you said that it couldn't be cured?" I asked.

"Right, it can't be fully cured. There are ways to help it though, I have to call the psychiatrist that he was seeing and make a appointment, then the family will work with him also. But that in mind, we don't know if this is really what it is. We need to wait and see if James and Peter show up, it may be that Edward is just stressed out." Esme explained.

"Okay." I said.

We paid for the coffee and headed home, well they did, I sat in my car and cried for an hour. I was scared, what was it going to be like living with someone who has DID? I mean, he doesn't know he has it, so its not like I can talk to him about whats going on.

…

"Edward! I'm home!" I said.

"In the kitchen my love!" He called.

I set my purse down and walked into the kitchen, he was making dinner.

"Something smells wonderful." I said.

He smiled, "Its stakes, is that alright?"

"Of course, whatever you cook will be amazing anyway." I said.

I walked over to him and kissed him.

"Look, about earlier-"

"No. Stop, it never happened." I said.

"But it did." He said.

"Let's just forget about it Edward, okay?" I asked.

He nodded.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." I told him.

We ate dinner and it seemed like nothing was wrong, it was just my husband and I talking like a normal married couple would. We spent the night cuddling in bed, and then some _other_ activities...

But everything was okay, for now at least...

**Well, there is the answer! Edward has Dissociative Identity Disorder. Now keep in mind, I am no doctor, and I don't know anyone with multiple personality disorder! I have researched it on the internet though, and I probably will more as the story progresses. **

**I would love to know your thoughts on this chapter! So, don't hesitate to leave a review! Like always, I look forward to them! =D**


	7. The Men I Married

Chapter Seven: The Men I Married...

"You didn't have to do this Esme." I said.

"It's nothing, really." She said.

I just smiled.

"I want to cook you dinner anyway, so I just thought I would pick up a few groceries." She said.

_CRASH!_

We both looked to the living room to find out what made the crash.

"Edward?" I said.

He was on the couch rocking back and forth tugging at his hair, my eyes went wide.

"That isn't Edward." Esme said before rushing over to him.

I just stood by the wall.

"Peter, what happened?" Esme asked.

"I-I didn't mean too!" He said.

"I know, what did you break?" She asked.

"The vase!" He said pointing to the shattered vase on the ground.

Esme looked over to me, I just stood there shocked.

"It's okay, its fine." Esme said.

"I need my bath!" He said rocking more.

"Alright, I'll go upstairs and start it. Peter this is Bella, she is nice, she will be here if you need her, okay?" Esme said.

He nodded.

I felt bad, but I almost wanted to beg Esme to stay. I had no idea how to handle this... Did that make me a bad person?

"Bella is a pretty name..." Peter said.

"Thank you." I said.

"Do you like to draw Bella?" He asked.

"Um, yeah. I mean, I'm not an artist. But I like coloring and drawing." I said walking a little closer.

"Can we? Please? Can we color?" He asked acting nervous.

"Yeah! Let me just get some paper." I said.

I rushed to grab some paper and markers, I brought them back and set them on the table. He reached for the markers and paper, we started to draw and color while Esme worked on his bath.

"Alright Peter." Esme called.

"Will you come?" Peter asked.

"Um, well..."

"Please?" He asked.

"Okay.." I said.

We walked upstairs, I stood outside of the bathroom to give him privacy, which was stupid because I have seen him naked plenty of times.

"Bella, you need to see this so you know how to do it." Esme said.

She grabbed my hand and squeezed it before we walked in the bathroom.

…

"I know it's scary, I know that it's a lot to take in, but you can do this." She said.

I nodded, she hugged me before leaving. I waved before walking back into the house.

"Peter?" I called.

Nothing.

"J-James?" I asked.

Nothing.

"Edward?!" I asked.

"In the kitchen!" He said.

I almost ran in there.

"What's up?" He said.

"Nothing, just wanted to know where you were." I said.

I hugged him.

"Mom is amazing, I missed home cooked meals." He said.

"I cook!" I said.

"No, you burn." He joked.

"Hey!" I said.

"It's okay, I love your burned food." He said kissing me.

He turned around, and suddenly things changed.

"What the hell is this?" He asked.

"What?" I asked.

"The dishes! Bella I asked you to do the dishes!" He snapped.

"I got busy, I'll do them later." I said.

"NO! You will do them now!" He screamed.

"Excuse me?!" I asked.

"DO THEM NOW ISABELLA!" He yelled.

He took a plate and thew it at the wall, it smashed into pieces.

"What the hell Edward?!" I asked.

He turned to me, "Who the hell is Edward?"

Uh oh.

"Um... Um, I meant James! What the hell James?!" I said.

"Are you cheating on me?!" He asked.

"What?! No! I meant James, I-I was just thinking how you looked like an Edward instead of a James, but then I realized you are a James." I stumbled trying to make something up,

"Do the fucking dishes." He snapped before storming out of the kitchen.

I had officially met them men I married... And I have to say, I liked Edward more.

…

"PICK IT UP!" James screamed.

I cried as I got on my hands and knees and swept up the broken pieces of a glass that he dropped.

"FASTER!" He barked.

"I cant!" I cried.

"Stop crying! Did I say that you could cry?!" He screamed at me.

I dumped the pieces in the trash as I took a rag and scrubbed the stain out of the carpet.

"You did this, it's your fault I did it!" He snapped.

I didn't say anything.

"SAY IT!" He screamed.

"It's my-my fault!" I said.

"That's better." He said leaving.

I sat down and leaned against the wall, I covered my face with my hands and just cried.

_CRASH!_

I screamed, James stood there looking furious, I looked to my left to see a broken plate. He threw it at me! He grabbed a book and chucked it at me, I dodged it.

"STOP CRYING!" He screamed before going upstairs.

I looked around the room and kept crying.

I got up and grabbed my purse before quickly running out of the house. I pulled out of the driveway and headed to the one place I knew I would be safe.

**An Hour Later**

There was a knock on my window.

I looked up to see Jasper standing there, he slowly opened the door.

"Bella." He said.

I looked back at my steering wheel.

"Bella, come on. Come inside." He said.

"I don't want too." I said.

"Come on, we'll talk." He said stretching his hand out.

I took his hand and he led me in the house, Alice tried to talk to me but Jasper stopped her. He led me upstairs and into his and Alice's bedroom and shut the door. I walked over to the bed and got on it hugging my knees.

"What's going on?" He asked sitting in front of me.

"I met James." I whispered.

"Yeah, and how did that go?" He asked.

I started to cry.

"I want my husband back!" I cried.

"What did James do Bella?" He asked me.

"He threw a dish because I didn't do the dishes, and then he made me get on my hands and knees to clean it up. He screamed at me while I did it! And then he threw a plate at me and a book because I wouldn't stop crying! That's when I left!" I cried.

He hugged me.

"I know it is hard, I remember." He said.

"How do I live with this Jasper?" I asked wiping some tears away with a Kleenex.

"It wont be easy Bella. It wont. We need to find out what triggered this, and once we do we can start trying to get the DID under control." He said.

"I don't know if I can go back Jazz..." I said.

"You can stay here tonight, we will figure this out Bella." He said.

I nodded.

**In The Morning**

"Bella." Jasper said.

I grunted.

"Bella, it's Edward." He whispered.

I opened my eyes, I took the phone from him.

"H-Hello?" I said.

"Bella?! Where are you?! I woke up this morning and you are no where to be found! You aren't answering your phone, I've been texting and calling you for hours!" He said panicking.

"I'm at your parents house." I said sitting up.

"Why?" He asked.

"Uh, well... Alice wanted to have a sleep over, sorry. I left a note, you must not have seen it." I told him.

I looked at Jasper who kind of smiled.

"When are you going to be home?" He asked.

"Well, I think she may have plans for us later on." I said.

"I'm going to come over, I just have to get dressed." He said.

"You don't have too Edward." I said.

"I want too, I haven't seen my wife since yesterday." He said.

We talked for a few minutes before hanging up.

"He's coming over." I said.

"Maybe it has passed." Jasper said.

…

"That's great Mom." I said.

I looked over and saw Edward come in, I came back home and he was just getting back from work.

"Yeah, yeah I will call you next week. I love you too." I said.

I hung up.

"What's great?" He asked.

"Mom and Phil are working it out, she said it seems to be working." I told him.

"That is great!" He said.

"I know, I'm so glad." I said.

"I'm glad for you love." He said kissing me.

"How was work?" I asked.

"Long. All I wanted to do was come home to my lovely wife!" He said.

"Well, you are home now." I said.

He smiled wrapping his arms around me, I looked up at him and smiled, this was my husband. I hugged him laying my head on his shoulder, I missed him. I laughed.

"What's so funny?" He asked kissing my head.

"My mom is going out on dates." I laughed.

"With Phil? That's funny." He said.

"Yeah, it's been years probably since they went out on an actual date. They've both been so busy." I said.

"Well, that won't happen to us. We will make time for each other, and go on dates until we are a hundred and twelve." He said.

"A hundred and twelve eh?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said.

The phone rang, I groaned not wanting to let him go.

"Hello?" Edward said.

I looked over to him.

"What?! Who is this?! How did you get this number?!" He asked.

"Edward?" I asked.

He held his hand up.

"Is that a threat?!" He asked.

"_Yeah, it is! You meet me to talk tomorrow, or something bad is going to happen to the people you love!" _

My eyes went wide as I heard what the guy said.

Edward hung up on the guy.

"Edward! Who was that?!" I asked.

"No one. Let's go have dinner." He said.

I decided to leave it alone, I didn't want to risk triggering James. We had dinner and called it an early night, we both had work tomorrow. I didn't sleep so good though...

"_...Or something bad is going to happen to the people you love!"_

I gasped sitting up.

**I swear these chapters seem long in Open Office... Oh well, more chapters for you guys I guess! Sorry it took me so long to get this out.**

**Have you ever had a cut on the tip of your ring finger? I cut myself on a slicer at work (not bad obviously) and it is on the tip of my right ring finger. So it hurt to type! Every time I tried to type the chapter it would hurt! It's not fully healed now, but it isn't hurting as bad thankfully!**

**So you guys got to meet Peter and James in this chapter... What did you think? Did I do a good job? Could I do better?**

**Please let me know how I am doing! I look forward to your feedback! =D**

**Like always, reviews make my happy! **

**Review!**


	8. Never Saw That Coming!

Chapter Eight: Never Saw That Coming!

I bit my lip and crossed my legs as I continued to read my book, it was getting to the good part. I glanced up to see two kids playing with a dog, I smiled at them before going back to my book. I was sitting on a bench in the park, it was Monday and it was also a holiday so school was out. I was enjoying the nice weather while Edward was stuck at work. I was so into my book that I didn't even notice that there was a guy sitting next to me, he was middle aged. I glanced at him, he smiled, just then my phone went off. I smiled when I saw who it was.

"Hi." I answered.

"What is my wife doing?" Edward asked.

"Well, I am sitting at the park reading my book you got me." I said.

"Is it good?" He asked.

"Very, the main character is getting kidnapped as we speak." I laughed.

"Oh my." He said.

"I miss you." I whispered.

"I miss you too. Work is so boring, no one is dying or hurt..." He said.

"That's a good thing I guess." I said.

"Eh, I just wish I was with you." He said.

"Stop it." I told him.

"What? Cant a husband wish he was with his amazing wife?" He asked making my blush.

"Edward, stop it." I groaned.

"I'm sorry." He said, I could tell he was smiling.

"What time do you get off?" I asked.

I glanced at the guy, was he listening?

"Not til seven my love." He told me.

"I'll have supper waiting, maybe candle lit." I said.

"I like the sound of that, is there a little alone time for us in the bedroom involved?" He asked.

"Hmm, maybe." I said.

"Well, then I will have to rush home now wont I?" He asked.

"Yes." I said.

"I have to go love, I love you." He said.

"I love you too. Bye." I said before hanging up.

I smiled to myself looking at my phone, I put my phone in my pocket before going back to reading my book.

"Was that your husband?" The guys asked.

I looked over to him.

"I'm sorry?" I asked.

"Was that your husband on the phone?" He asked again.

"Um, yeah." I said.

"Sounds like you guys are in love." He said.

"We are..." I said, why else would we get married?

"I was married once, it was good in the beginning." He said.

I just smiled.

"We had son, but then things turned out not so good. We got a divorce and my son was taken from me." He told me.

"That's too bad." I said.

"You guys have any children?" He asked.

"No." I said.

"What is his name again? Edward?" He asked.

"Um, yeah." I said feeling creeped out now.

"My son wont talk to me, I've tried contacting him but he wants nothing to do with me." He said.

I just nodded.

"My name is Jim." He said holding out his hand.

I looked at it at it before shaking it.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"...Bella." I said.

"Nice to meet you, maybe I can meet your husband sometime Bella." He said.

"Maybe, I actually have to go." I said.

"Bye Bella, see you soon." He said.

I just smiled before getting up, I clutched my book before walking down the sidewalk to the house. Out of no where I felt someone grab me and place a gloved hand over my mouth. My eyes went wide as I tried screaming, the person started to drag me to a van parked on the side of the street. I was thrown in the back before the door slid shut before I could see who it was.

This wasn't really happening... Was it?

…

"Get in there!" The guy shouted.

It was the guy from the park, Jim.

I cried as I tried screaming, but I had a gag in my mouth. My hands were also tied behind my back, he pushed me into a room. We were in an abandoned apartment building that the city was working on years ago. I walked into the room, my eyes went wide as I let out a wail mixed with a scream.

Sitting on the ground with gags and their hands tied behind their backs was Esme, Alice and Rosalie. I looked at Jim horrified before looking back at them.

"Sit down with them!" He ordered.

He pushed me down next to Alice.

I felt sick to my stomach.

"Now, you are all here because the one person who refused to meet me." Jim started.

We, of course, couldn't talk.

…

"You son of a bitch!" I screamed the second the gag was taken off.

"I'll put it back on you, just keep being mouthy." He warned.

"Why did you have to take them! You could of just taken me!" I snapped.

"Because, you are all the women in his life. I'm going to show him how much it hurts to have the people he cares about ripped from him." Jim said.

"Please, just let them go!" I begged.

"No!" He hissed.

I looked at Alice who was crying.

"No, Ali don't cry." I said.

"I don't understand!" She cried.

"Please! I'm the one you want! I'm his wife! Just let them go!" I pleaded.

"What part of no, don't you understand?!" He screamed.

"Who are you?! Why do you want Edward?!" I asked.

"That's none of your business." He simply said.

"You... You are the one that kept calling..." I whispered.

I gasped.

"Were you watching us through the window?! Was that you?!" I gasped.

He just smiled.

"You sick bastard!" I cursed.

He slapped me.

"Bella!" Rose and Alice gasped.

"You can hit me all you want! But I promise you, you will _NEVER_ talk to Edward! You will never see him! I don't care why you need to see him! I will protect him til the day I die, even if I die today!" I snapped.

"Feisty!" Jim said.

**Edward's POV**

"Love! I'm home!" I said walking through the door.

I smiled setting my stuff on the couch, it was a rough day at work and I was looking forward to a night alone with my wife.

"Bella?" I said walking in the kitchen.

I looked around, I was expecting to see a candle lit dinner and the smell of food. Instead I was seeing the kitchen the way it was left, and no smell of food. I walked back into the living room, maybe she fell asleep. I walked up the stairs and headed to the bedroom.

"Bella, I'm home." I said.

I walked in to find the bedroom empty too...

"Bella?" I said.

I checked the bathroom, I began to panic. I checked every room in the house before pulling out my cell phone. I called her first, but there was no answer. Then I called my mom, but there was no answer there either. I dialed Jasper's number and put the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" He said.

"Jazz, have you seen Bella?" I asked.

"No, Alice is gone too." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"They probably are just at the spa, or shopping." He said.

"But why aren't they answering their phones!" I said.

"Edward, you are freaking out. Everything is fine, they will check in soon." He said.

**Five Hours Later**

"Something is wrong Edward." Emmett said.

"I've been telling you guys this for hours! Did the fact that Bella, Alice, Rosalie AND mom are gone, not bring a red flag up?!" I snapped.

"We have to go to Charlie, I-I don't know what to do! What if Rose is hurt?!" Emmett asked.

"Finally, someone who will listen." I sighed.

I pulled into the parking lot of the police station in between Jasper and Emmett's car. We all headed inside and walked over to Charlies desk. He was busy filling out paper work and didn't even notice us for a few minutes until Emmett cleared his throat.

"Oh, hey guys! What's going on?" He asked.

"Bella is missing." I said.

"What?" He asked, all the color draining from his face.

"So is Rosalie, Alice, and Esme." Jasper said.

"Where is Carlisle?" Charlie asked.

"At the hospital, he is calling other hospitals to see if they have seen them." I told him.

He sighed.

"What?" I asked.

"A person has to be missing for twenty four hours before we can search." He said.

"DAMN IT CHARLIE! This is my _wife_! Your daughter!" I screamed.

"Calm down Edward, causing a scene wont change the rules!" He said standing up.

"I don't give a rats ass about the rules! How can you stand there and tell me we cant look for her! My wife is out there somewhere!" I snapped.

"First of all, it kills me too! Second of all, whose to say she is in danger? Maybe she just lost her phone and is with Alice and the other two." He said.

"They aren't answering their phones, any of them!" Emmett said getting angry.

"What makes you guys think that they are in danger?" Charlie asked.

No one said anything, I hesitated.

"Edward?" Charlie asked seeing me hesitate.

"I-I have been getting phone calls from this guy..." I started.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"He said that, if I didn't meet him yesterday, that the ones I love would be in trouble." I whispered.

"Why didn't you come to me sooner?" He asked.

"I thought I had it under control! I didn't think that he would actually do anything!" I told him.

"Edward, who is this person?" Charlie asked.

"He is-"

**(Haha, how much do you hate me right now? =P)**

**Bella's POV**

I cringed as he stomped on Alice's phone.

"There, no more phone calls from anyone." Jim said.

"You didn't have to do that." I said.

"Yes I did, or else your husbands wouldn't of stopped calling." He said.

"They know that something is up!" Rosalie said.

"They may know something is up, but they cant do anything about it!" He said.

"What do you mean? They can go to the cops!" Alice said.

"No they cant." He told her.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because someone has to be missing for twenty four hours before the cops can do anything..." I whispered closing my eyes.

"Ah, so you know a little about the law." Jim said.

"My father is the chief of police! So if you think you just pissed off our husbands you are wrong!" I screamed.

"Are we threatening me now?" He asked.

He walked over to me, and knelt down in front of me.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked.

"No, because you wont tell me!" I said.

"Well, I'm about too." He said.

I looked at him waiting.

"I'm Edward's biological father."

**Bum, bum, bummm. **

**Didn't expect that did you?! =D**

**The secret is out, and you all know who this mystery person is! What are your thoughts? Shocked?!**

**Thank you all for reading, and thank you to everyone who reviews! I look forward to seeing what your guys reactions are to this chapter, so go review! If I get lots of reviews I will think about putting another update out tonight! So don't waste any time, review! =]**


	9. We Have to Find Them! Part One

Chapter Nine: We Have to Find Them Part One

"She left because you were abusing her!" I snapped.

"She left because he opened his mouth and told her that I was abusing him!" Jim snapped back.

"Do you even hear yourself?!" Rosalie screamed.

"I never asked your opinion Blondie!" He yelled.

If Rosalie wasn't tied up, she would scratch his eyes out right now.

"Anyway, it was his fault that his mother left." He said.

"Where is she now?" I asked.

"She died a few years ago." He told me.

"How did you end up with custody? Why didn't she get him?" Alice asked.

"I had two jobs, a good environment for him, she had nothing. So I was the perfect option for little Edward." He said.

"In other words, they believed you over her. She had to have brought up the abuse." I said.

"He acted like he had no idea what she was talking about." Esme said.

"She didn't deserve him, if she wanted him she wouldn't of left." He said.

"That doesn't make any sense!" I said.

"No, what doesn't make sense is how two people could rip someones son away from him!" He said pointing his finger at Esme.

"We saved him from you! Your a pig, an alcoholic ass hole who took pleasure in abusing his son!" Esme hissed.

"He never said he hated it!" He said.

"How could you not hate being beaten by your own father! Edward deserved a shot at a normal life, and we gave it to him!" Esme screamed.

"SHUT UP! SHUT. UP! I could have gave him that! I could have changed!" Jim screamed making us all jump.

"If you wanted to change you would have! You are an alcoholic Jim! You drank daily! The court would have caught on sooner or later! And then who knows where Edward would have ended up!" Esme screamed at him.

"Whose to say you are the perfect parents?!" Jim asked.

"We may not be, but we are sure as hell better parents then you could be!" Esme hissed.

"Well, I'm kind of glad you took him, he sounds like he is a piece of shit." He said.

"HEY!" I screamed.

"What did I hurt your feelings?" He asked

"He isn't a piece of shit! If anyone is a piece of shit its you!" I said.

He slapped me again, I closed my eyes. I must have a nice bruise forming on my face by now.

"Does it make you feel good? To be able to abuse someone again?" I asked.

He didn't answer, he just walked away.

**Edward's POV**

"I don't understand why they cant find her!" I snapped.

"Give them time! They have only been looking for them for an hour." Carlisle said.

I sighed and sat down next to Emmett.

"So tell me again the last time you heard from Bella was?" Carlisle said.

I sighed, "I talked to her on the phone. She was at the park reading the book I gave her."

"Someone must have seen her!" Emmett said.

"Yeah, but without knowing who was there it would be impossible to find witnesses. No one has even went to the police about it." Carlisle said.

We all felt defeated. Our wives were out there somewhere, they could be hungry, hurt, or...worse, and we weren't there to protect them. It made us feel like failures, you promise that you will always be there for them, and then you aren't.

"This place is a mess." Carlisle said.

We all looked around and nodded in agreement.

"I cant just sit here and do nothing, I'm going to help look." I said getting up.

Everyone pretty much followed me, and we set out to find our wives.

**Bella's POV**

"All I want to do is talk to him!" Jim said.

"Don't you understand! If you come back it could hurt Edward." I told him.

"How? How is talking going to hurt him? It's not like I'm going to hit him." He said.

"Not physically hurt him, hurt him mentally and emotionally." I said.

"I don't see that happening." He said.

"It already has." Esme said.

"How?" He asked.

"Shortly after we adopted Edward he developed D.I.D also known as Multiple Personality Disorder. We were able to treat it for a while, until you started to call. Now it's back, so you have already caused pain to him." She told him.

"I didn't want too, believe it or not." He said.

"Then leave, just leave and we can move on and forget that this even happened!" I said.

"I want to talk to him." He repeated again.

I groaned.

"Why?! Why is important that you talk to him?" I asked.

"I want him to know that I've changed." He said.

"Have you?" I asked.

"What does that mean?" He asked getting angry.

I just looked at him.

"You kidnapped us! Your holding us hostage to reel my brother here! When my brother doesn't even know you have us!" Alice said.

"Your right, I should give little Edward a call, shall we?" He asked.

He pulled his phone out and dialed Edward's cell phone number, he put it on speaker.

"Hello?" He said.

I wanted to cry out when I heard his voice, I closed my eyes.

"Hello Edward." Jim said.

"_You!_" He growled.

"I take it by now you have realized you are missing someone." Jim said.

"Where are they?! Where is Bella!" Edward screamed.

Jim looked at me.

"I'm here." I cried out.

"Bella! Bella! Love, are you hurt?" He asked.

"No. Edward, I miss you..." I cried.

"I miss you too, I'm coming for you." Edward said.

"Oh, but you see Edward. Right now the cops are trying to track this phone, aren't they?" Jim asked.

"No." He said.

"Liar, but it doesn't matter, because this phone is untraceable. And all their phones are destroyed." Jim told Edward.

Jim made us all stand up. Jim walked away and reached for something.

"Edward let me ask you something." Jim said.

"What?" He said.

"If you had to choose one person, one person from the four girls, who would you choose to save?" He asked.

"What?!" Edward asked.

"I'll give you a minute to think about it." He said.

I looked at the girls shocked, did he really just ask Edward to pick from us four?

"Edward, which one of these women in your life would be more devastating to lose?" He asked.

I heard Edward hesitate to answer.

"No hard feelings Edward!" Esme shouted.

Jim looked over his shoulder and gave her a warning look. What was he doing that he couldn't turn around?

"Bella! I choose Bella!" Edward gasped.

It all happened so fast, one minute his back was to us and the next he had a gun pointing at me.

_BANG! BANG!_

**You guys are so going to kill me. This is so short because it's split into two parts, I didn't want it to be too long. That and I wanted to make you guys suffer for a little bit =P I probably wont be able to update until tomorrow sometime! So you guys will have to try to wait patiently.**

**But this means more time to review! **

**Before I say goodnight, I must thank you guys! 644 views so far just for today?! You guys are awesome! Even more awesome if more people reviewed!**

**So... Go review! =D**


	10. We Have to Find Them! Part Two

Chapter Ten: We Have to Find Them! Part Two

**Esme's POV**

"Now, no one is stopping me from going to get Edward." Jim said before running from the building.

"BELLA!" I screamed.

We managed to get our hands untied quickly by a sharp edge thing on the wall. I ran over to Bella who was on her stomach, Alice found a knife across the room and handed it to me. I cut the rope off Bella's wrists and threw it. I carefully turned Bella on her back, she was gasping for air and shaking. Her shirt was soaked in her own blood.

"Shh, shh, it's okay. You're fine." I told her.

"T-Tell Edward.. Tell him, I lov-love him!" She gasped.

"Tell him yourself Bella." I told her.

"He sho-shot me! Tw-Twice!" She gasped.

I wanted to cry.

"Ali-Alice, we need something. We need to stop the bleeding." I said.

Rose and Alice gave up their jackets so that we could try to stop the bleeding. I bunched up Alice's first and placed it on Bella's stomach.

"AHHHH!" She screamed.

"I know, I'm sorry." I apologized.

She was crying now because of the pain.

Alice grabbed Bella's hand and squeezed it.

Bella screamed again as I gently pressed down on her stomach.

"I'm going to go see if I can find a phone!" Rosalie said.

"Be careful Rose! He could still be close!" I warned.

She nodded before running out of the apartment.

I dragged Bella on to my lap and held her in my arms, I brushed their hair from her face.

"It's going to be fine." I whispered.

I looked up at Alice who was crying, she wasn't only watching her sister bleed out, she was watching her best friend. I looked over to see if Rosalie was back yet, it wasn't looking good.

…

**Edward's POV**

_BANG! BANG!_

I looked at my phone, the line went dead right after gun shots went off.

"Dad!" I gasped.

"What?" He asked.

I told him about the phone call.

"There were gun shots dad!" I gasped.

"What?! How many?!" He asked.

"Two!" I said.

"Call Charlie! Maybe they found him and it was the cops were the one shooting!" He said.

I quickly dialed Charlies number.

"Edward?" He answered.

"Charlie! Did you find them?!" I asked.

"No, why? What's going on?" He asked.

"I got a phone call from him, and just before the line went dead I heard gun shots, two of them!" I told him.

"Oh no." He said.

I told him everything that Jim said on the phone.

"Edward, no one has found them. But let me promise you that we are going to speed things up even more now." He said.

I felt like I was ready to puke.

…

"No one has been checked in to the hospitals around this area." Carlisle said.

I was leaning against the counter trying not to breathe, or think, or do anything. I felt sick to my stomach and all shaky.

"Edward, try to relax. I'm sure he probably just shot the gun to scare the girls." Carlisle said rubbing my back.

"But what if he did shoot one of them? What if he shot Bella?" I asked.

"BELLA! BELLA! BELLA! That is all we hear! We have wives there too you know!" Emmett screamed.

"I know that!" I snapped.

"Do you?! Because you are acting like you don't even care!" Emmett screamed getting in my face.

"Back up!" I snapped.

"NO!" He yelled.

I pushed him, he growled before shoving me. We started to fight and hit each other, he grabbed my hair as I hit him in his face.

"_ENOUGH_!" Carlisle screamed.

He pried us apart.

"We are all worried about everyone okay!" He snapped.

"He picked Bella over the three girls!" Emmett screamed.

"So you are telling me that if you were in my position, you wouldn't choose Rose?!" I screamed.

He fell silent.

"So why are you getting all pissed off! I had to pick! It doesn't mean that I don't love them any less than Bella!" I screamed at him.

"I'm sorry." Emmett said.

"We need to stick together guys, we're no good when we are fighting each other and throwing punches." Carlisle told us.

We all nodded.

**Esme's POV**

"Come on Rose..." I said.

I looked down at Bella. She was extremely pale and she was having more and more difficulty breathing as the time went by.

"Bella.." I said.

No answer.

"Bella!" I yelled.

She jumped and opened her eyes a little.

"You need to stay awake." I told her.

"I'm tired..." She whispered.

"I know, but Rose is going to find help." I said stroking her hair.

"I w-won't make it..." She said before gasping for air.

"You will Bella, you just need to hold on. Do it for Edward." I said.

"Edward." She whispered.

I looked over to the entrance again.

"Come on Rose!" I growled.

…

"MOM!" Rose screamed.

She ran in.

"Rose! What is going on?!" I asked.

"I found help! We are in the middle of no where mom! That's why it took so long!" She gasped out of breath.

"We need to get to the hospital Rose! Bella isn't doing too good." I said.

"Bella." She gasped.

"Who did you find to help?" Alice asked.

"Some guy, he was driving and stopped when he saw me. He's waiting outside." She told us.

"Does he know his car might get blood on the seats?" I asked.

"Yeah, he said it's fine." She told me.

"Alice grab Bella's arm, we going to do the walking assist." I said.

We grabbed Bella, we each threw one of her arms around our shoulders. We each wrapped our free arm around her waist. She whimpered in pain.

"Stop." She cried.

"Bella, we have to get you to the hospital." I said.

"No. Please, stop. It- It hurts!" She said before screaming out in pain.

I sighed and stopped.

"We have to carry her." I said.

We managed to carry her to the car, I thanked the guy as we all climbed in.

"Forks Hospital go!" I ordered.

I heard Bella dry heave before starting to puke.

"Oh my god!" Alice screamed.

"Roll her, or she will choke!" I gasped.

We rolled her on her side, my heart sank when I saw blood in the puke. She was still bleeding out of both wounds and now she was throwing up blood.

"Mom, she's going to be okay right?" Alice asked.

"Yes," I said hugging Ali, "She is going to be fine."

…

"HELP! WE NEED HELP!" I yelled.

A couple nurses grabbed a gurney and ran over to us. We got Bella on the gurney and I heard a gasp from one of them. I looked over and realized that it was one of the nurses that knew our family pretty well, she must of recognized Bella as Edward's wife.

"Jamie. Jame! You have to call Carlisle! Please! Tell him that it's Bella! Please Jamie!" I begged.

She ran to the phone and dialed his cell phone number.

Alice, Rose, and I both ran after Bella's gurney as she was rushed into a room. I couldn't follow half the things that the doctors were shooting off, all I knew that they wasted no time hooking her up to machines and getting as much blood as they possibly could. The next thing I knew we were being pushed out of the room, I tried to fight it but I knew it was useless.

"Mom... I'm going to be sick!" Alice gasped.

I quickly pulled over one of those red hazardous things they put used needles in and held it open. I rubbed her back as she threw up all that she had eaten before this all happened. I handed her a cup of water that one of the nurses handed me. We were taken to one of those private waiting rooms they offered to families of victims that were seriously hurt. I sat down next to Alice who had her head in between her knees. I rubbed her back as I grabbed Rosalie's hand.

"Mom?"

I looked up to see Edward standing there almost in tears. Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, Charlie, and a few police officers walked in. Alice and Rosalie jumped up and ran into their husbands arms, Alice immediately started to sob in Jasper's shoulder. I stood up and walked closer to Edward who looked like he could lose it at any minute.

"Mom.. Where is Bella?" He asked his voice shaking.

"Edward..." I started.

"He shot her didn't he?!" He asked.

I nodded.

He began to shake, and then the tears and loud sobs began. He collapsed to his knees as he covered his face with his hands and cried into them. I knelt down and hugged him as tightly as I could trying to hold my baby boy together, but he was just falling apart.

I looked up to see Carlisle watching us, I smiled a little to let him know that I was okay. He just nodded before turning to leave, most likely to go see how Bella was doing.

"How bad is it?" Jasper asked.

Edward sat up sniffling, he looked so broken.

"He shot her twice, once near the chest, and once in the stomach. She lost a lot of blood from the time he left to when Rose was able to find help. She wasn't looking good when we got here, she was pale and having trouble breathing. I don't know what could be wrong internally." I explained.

"Why did he do this mom?" Edward asked.

"Oh baby." I said.

I hugged him and he just lost it harder.

…

"So he kidnapped you when you were going home from shopping?" The cop asked Alice.

"Yes, and the shoes I dropped when he grabbed me cost me two hundred dollars might I add!" She said.

I couldn't help but laugh a little as I went to check on Rosalie.

"He came out of no where! I was just coming home from work when he grabbed me and took me to the apartment building." Rose told the officer.

"Esme." Carlisle said.

I turned around, I sprinted into his arms.

"How is she?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"..Carlisle? She isn't- She isn't dead, is she?!" I gasped.

"She is in bad shape. Her organs were shutting down and she lost a lot of blood. Edward and Jasper are finishing up donating his blood to help her." He told me.

"You said is, so she is still alive?" I asked.

"Yes, but we aren't out of the dark yet. She has a long way to go before she is fully recovered." Carlisle said.

"We can handle that." I said.

**Edward's POV**

I walked into Bella's room, she was in a private room in the ICU part of the hospital. They wanted to keep a close eye on her in case things got worse. I walked over to the stool that was by her bed and sat down. I reached for her hand and held it lightly, she started to move and wake up.

"Hi." I said when she looked at me.

"Hi." She said, her voice was all horse.

"I love you." I said.

She started to cry.

"Love! Please don't cry!" I gasped standing up.

"I'm so sorry!" She cried.

I hugged her the best I could with all these tubes and wires connected to her.

"What in the world do you have to be sorry about Bella?" I asked.

"This is all my fault!" She said.

"Love, this isn't in any way your fault! It's mine. If I hadn't blown off the meeting with this guy, none of this would have happened." I told her.

She shook her head and cried.

"Shh, babe calm down." I said.

I stroked her cheek and kissed her forehead.

"I thought I was never going to see you again!" She sniffled.

"Your fine though love." I said.

"I love you Edward." She whispered.

"I love you too." I told her.

She finally calmed down enough to drift off to sleep. The nurses said this was normal for her to come in and out of consciousness.

**A Few Days Later**

They had to put Bella in a medically induced coma, the pain had become so intense that her heart failed and she had to be shocked a few times. The doctors said they were going to bring her back either tomorrow or the next day, but that didn't stop me from camping out at the hospital.

"Edward." Dad said.

I looked at him.

"Go home son." He said placing his hand on my shoulder.

I shook my head, "I'm not leaving her."

"She's safe here Edward, he can't touch her here." He told me.

"I still don't want to leave her." I said.

"You need to take a shower Edward, go home, get some sleep." He said.

"She's here because of me dad, she is laying in this hospital bed because of me." I whispered.

"This isn't your fault Edward. This is no one's fault. We didn't know that this psycho was capable of this." He said.

"Did he seem capable of it before?" I asked.

"Even when we first adopted you he didn't seem this bad." He told me.

I looked at Bella.

"I will keep an eye on her Edward. Go take a shower, get changed into some clean clothes, and try to get some rest. I will call you if something changes." He said.

I sighed, I knew she would be in good hands, but I didn't want to let her out of my sight. I finally listened to him and went home to shower. I tried to sleep but that didn't work out so well, so instead I straightened up the house. I made it a note to ask Esme if we could stay at their house until Bella was recovered enough, just so someone was there to watch her when I had to work. I grabbed my keys to my car before rushing back to the hospital, I hoped this was the last time either one of us had to deal with this guy...

**So there you go! Will Bella make a full recovery? Or will more things go wrong?**

**I don't mean to sound pushy with wanting reviews! But I just want to know what you guys think, or if you think it's going to fast, or if you like the story so far! Just take a few minutes, seconds even, to review! It makes me happy and makes me want to write more and faster! **

**Thank you all for reading and for all the views! And thank you all who review! **

**You guys are awesome!**

**Like always, review review review! =D**


	11. The Healing Process

Chapter Eleven: The Healing Process

"Careful." Carlisle said.

I scrunched my face up in pain as I sat up. I gripped Edward's hand for dear life as Carlisle helped me lay back. I smiled to let Edward, who was flipping out, know that I was okay. Carlisle told me that he would be back to check on me later tonight.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked sitting on the bed.

"I'm fine, just in pain." I told him.

"I don't like that. I don't like that you are in pain." He said.

"I know, but it'll get better." I said stroking his cheek.

He closed his eyes and leaned into my palm.

"I'm so sorry Bella." He whispered.

"Shh." I said.

He opened his emerald eyes and looked at me.

"I don't want to hear that anymore, its over now." I whispered.

"You are amazing." He said.

He kissed me gently on the lips.

There was a knock on the door, we stopped kissing and saw Jacob standing there with a bouquet of flowers.

"Jake." I said smiling.

"Hi Bells." He said.

Edward got off the bed and walked over to the wall. Jake walked over and gave me a kiss on the cheek, he handed me the flowers.

"Thank you!" I said.

I looked over to Edward who seemed a little jealous.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Okay, I'm still in pain, but right now its bearable. They gave me pain medication a little while ago." I told him.

"That's good." He said.

I nodded.

"So when you don't have the pain medication, are you in a lot of pain?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, it's bad." I laughed a little.

"Where did you get shot?" He asked.

"My stomach and my chest." I told him.

"Oh my god Bells!" He gasped.

"I know." I said.

"What happened?" He sat down.

"I didn't see it coming, I don't even know where he got the gun." I said.

I saw Edward shift, he was getting uncomfortable with this topic.

"So he just pulled the trigger? No warning?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, he asked Edward who would be more devastating to lose, and as soon as Edward said me he turned around and shot me twice." I told him.

"Did they catch him yet?" He asked.

"No, not yet." I said.

"Well, they have to, because you never know when he will come back and-"

"_Stop it._" James growled.

"Edward." I said.

James glared at Jake.

"What is wrong with you?" Jake asked.

It was then I realized Edward was gone, and James took his place. I quickly looked at Jake because Jake didn't know about Edward having D.I.D...

"What makes you think that I want to hear you talk about this?!" James scolded.

"Then leave. No one is forcing you to be here." Jacob said.

"Jake, no. Stop it." I begged.

"No," He said standing up, "What is going on Edward?"

James growled and threw Jacob against the wall.

"JAMES!" I screamed.

Jake gave me a quick look of confusion before he was thrown against the table by James. I watched as James pinned Jacob to the wall and hit him over the head with his fists. I began to feel helpless, I tried to beg for them to stop but it was like my airways were closing up. I put my hand on my chest and gasped for air that wasn't coming, I closed my eyes tightly as my heart monitor began to beep wildly. Nurses rushed in and it wasn't until then that anyone noticed the two fighting. I heard one of the nurses shout for security while one of them put my breathing mask over my nose and mouth. I gasped for air as Carlisle ran in the room, he glanced at the security guards prying James off of Jacob before running over to my bed. I was being pushed gently on to the pillows as the nurse checked my fluids.

"Bella! Bella look at me!" Carlisle said.

I looked at Carlisle with wide eyes.

"You need to calm down. Okay? Deep breaths." He instructed.

I tried but it wasn't working.

"Bella, you have to try harder. If you don't calm down we will have to put you back into a coma and I know you don't want that." He said sitting down on the bed.

He started to show me how to breathe right, I slowly followed his example and breathed in and then out, in and then out. I finally started to feel in control of my body again, once I was breathing normally I took my mask off.

"Jacob." I said.

"He's fine." Carlisle said.

"J-James, he started to beat the crap out of him!" I gasped.

"I know, but he isn't anymore." He told me.

He got off the bed and checked my vitals and everything.

"Now, no more scares like that." He told me.

I nodded.

He smiled kissing my forehead, he hung my chart up before leaving the room. I looked around for a few minutes wondering if Edward was back, after about ten minutes of waiting I decided that I should get some rest after my little incident.

…

"I have to sit down." I begged.

"A little more." Carlisle said.

I walked a little further towards Carlisle squeezing Edward's hand.

"Alright done!" Carlisle said.

I sighed and almost fell over, Edward picked me up bridal style and carried me back to the bed.

"Okay, I walked. When can I go home?" I asked.

Carlisle sighed.

"Dad! I've been here for a week! No incidents since my last one!" I begged.

He looked at me before sighing again.

"I'll go get the release forms." He said.

He walked out.

"YES!" I cheered.

"Remember love, we aren't going home. We are staying at my parents house so they can look after you while I'm at work." Edward said.

"I don't care! I get to get out of this bed, this hospital, and out of this ugly paper gown!" I said a smile on my face.

"I happen to love the paper gown." He said kissing me.

I kissed back.

**The Next Morning**

"Bella!" Edward said.

I was laying in the fetal position on the bed clutching my stomach.

"It hurts!" I screamed, tears pouring down from my eyes.

We were sleeping peacefully until I moved wrong or something that triggered the most intense pain I have felt since the hospital.

"Edward! It hurts!" I cried.

"Here, take these!" He said.

He tried handing me pills.

"No! I need the good stuff!" I cried.

"They don't offer the good stuff here Bella." He said.

"Then take me to it!" I begged.

He finally talked me into taking the pills and coached me in breathing, after a while the pain became bearable.

"You okay?" He asked.

I nodded.

"We left the hospital too soon." He said.

"Please Edward, I don't want to start this." I said.

"Okay, I'm sorry." He said.

"Can you bring me some breakfast?" I asked.

"Sure." He said.

I managed to sit up all by myself as he walked back in with a tray. He placed it in front of me, I smiled kissing his cheek. I had a bowl of cereal, orange juice, a banana, toast and the best part, a single red rose.

"How romantic." I said.

"What the banana?" He joked.

I rolled my eyes.

"Joking!" He said.

I ate my breakfast while he caught up on some charts, he was taking a few days off work so he could take care of me. I sadly had to take longer off of work because I was in no shape of returning right away. My poor kids must think that I will never be able to come back.

…

"Go to work Edward." I said.

"Call me if you need me." He said.

"Go to work Edward." I repeated.

He kissed me before heading out the door. I was sitting on the couch downstairs in a hoodie and sweat pants, I sipped my coffee while I watched Say Yes to the Dress on TLC.

"EW! That dress is just...EW!" Alice shrieked walking in.

"I know." I agreed.

She sat down next to me as we silently watched the TV show.

There was a knock on the door, I was about to get up but Alice stopped me.

"Hey Jake." Alice said.

I looked over.

"Hi." He said walking in.

He walked over to me and waved.

"Hi Jake." I said.

It was kind of awkward, the last time I saw him was at the hospital when James beat the crap out of him. He didn't really have any evidence of the little incident, but I'm sure he was here to figure out what happened.

"Can we talk about what happened at the hospital?" He asked.

"Yeah.." I said.

He sat down on one side of me, and Alice sat down on the other side.

"Why did you call Edward James?" He asked.

I sighed.

"Because that wasn't Edward, that was James." I said.

"Still confused Bells. What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Edward has D.I.D." I said.

"What exactly is D.I.D?" He asked.

"Dissociative Identity Disorder." I told him.

He still had the confused look in his eyes.

"Edward has Multiple Personality Disorder." I said flat out.

His eyes went wide.

"He has two identities, James and Peter." I said.

"Who is Peter?" He asked.

"He is mentally challenged." I said looking at my hands afraid of how he will take it.

He didn't say anything for a while.

"Did you know this before you guys got married?" He finally asked.

I shook my head, "I just found out."

We spent the next couple hours just hanging out and talking.

**A Few Weeks Later...**

"To Jasper!" We all toasted.

We all took a sip of the wine.

Alice leaned over, "You know, drinking isn't good when your pregnant."

I gave her a weird look, "Good thing I'm not pregnant then."

"I thought you guys were trying?" She asked.

"Alice, honey, I don't know if you realized, I was shot a few weeks ago." I said.

"Well, yeah... But you can try now." She said.

I rolled my eyes.

"So, how does Jasper like being a counselor?" I asked.

"He likes it, he really does." She said.

"It's great that he finally found something that he likes, and he also good at it. He has had plenty of practice with me." I laughed.

I got up to go find my husband, I found him outside on the porch looking at the sky.

"See anything interesting up there?" I asked walking up next to him.

He shook his head.

I rubbed his back, "Are you okay? You seemed kind of quite at supper."

"Just thinking." He said.

"Edward, what's bothering you?" I asked.

"I feel like this is all my fault." He said.

"What is?" I said turning towards him.

"This, my family getting kidnapped, you getting shot, if I had just met with him he wouldn't of-"

"Edward stop." I interrupted.

"No Be-"

"Yes Edward, you cant blame yourself for your father's mistakes. He made plenty of them when you were growing up." I told him.

"How do you about my childhood?" He asked.

"He sort of talked about it a little bit." I said.

"Oh really?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said.

I told him about everything that he talked about and I could immediately tell that it triggered James to come. He grabbed a hold of my upper arms roughly, my eyes went wide.

"You cant begin to understand what I went through!" He barked.

"I never said I did! Let me go! You're hurting me!" I begged.

"I DON'T CARE IF I AM HURTING YOU! I WAS HURT! MY WHOLE LIFE!" He screamed.

"James please! I know you were hurt, and it was horrible! I'm sorry okay, if I could change it I would!" I said tears coming to my eyes because my arms were beginning to throb.

"James! Let her go!" Carlisle warned.

I looked over to Carlisle who stood there with Esme. James looked at me before pushing me a little and walking in the house, I rubbed my arm lightly lifting my shirt to see bruises forming in the shape of Edward's hands.

**Hey guys! Sorry, I know its been a few days! I have had lot going on! Birthday parties, work, life... But here is a chapter, and it is sort of longer, hopefully you guys haven't gone too crazy waiting! Let me know what you think! =]**


	12. Time to Get Some Help

Chapter Twelve: Time to Get Some Help

It's been a month since the kidnapping, and all four of us girls felt we were finally all healed. Carlisle told me that I was almost fully healed, but I was still unable to lift heavy things. He was afraid it was still possible that my wounds could still be ripped open, the thought alone made me cringe. It has also been a few weeks since we last saw James or Peter, another good thing. It seemed like Peter came out less than James did, maybe James was controlling Peter some how and was being aggressive with him. I hated that thought, Peter seemed like a nice guy and has a huge heart. It was still a lot to get used to, having a husband who has multiple personalities, but I vowed to stay with him in sickness and in health.

Edward was working late tonight, some casualty that had almost every doctor available working. It was on the news too, some apartment building fire that they think may be a bombing. I turned off the TV shaking my head, I got off the couch and headed to the kitchen. It was four in the afternoon so I was already off of work, today we learned the importance of telling the truth. I was glad to be back at work because it seemed like I have had to take a lot of time off since the wedding. The kids were getting a little annoyed at that. I was about to make a sandwich when the phone rang, I rushed over to it answering it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Bells." Charlie said.

"Dad! How are you?" I asked.

"Good, how have things been at home?" He asked.

"They are good, I'm just about to eat." I said.

"Where is Edward?" He asked.

"Working late, but I'm sure you know why." I said.

"Yeah, it's horrible. We are trying to figure out who did it and what happened." He said.

"Well, I'm sure everything will work out." I said.

"Bells, I called to let you know that we are keeping track of Jim." He said.

My heart stopped.

"And?" I asked.

"And, nothing. He hasn't made any attempts to get in contact with you or Edward. I don't know what that means, but I just want you to know that we aren't ignoring this." He said.

I nodded.

"Let Edward know too, I'm sure he is worried about your safety." He told me.

"I will, thanks dad." I said.

We hung up.

…

"Dad called today." I said standing in the hallway by the staircase.

"Yeah?!" Edward said from the bathroom.

"Yeah, he said they aren't having any luck finding out who started that fire." I said.

"It's a shame, a lot of people lost their lives due to that." He said walking out and drying his face.

"Yeah, but you cant save everyone I guess." I said.

"That's the worst part about being a doctor." He sighed.

"He also mentioned something else..." I said making sure to tread lightly.

"What's that?" He asked.

"He wanted to let both of us know that your father isn't trying to get in contact with us." I said.

"He isn't my father, Carlisle is my father." He said his smile disappearing.

"I mean Jim, Charlie said that they are keeping track of him." I told him.

"Call him back and tell him to stop." He said walking away.

"Edward! He wanted to let you know you don't have to worry!" I called after him.

"I don't have to worry?! I don't have to _worry_?! I worry everyday Bella. Every time I leave the house I worry that you will be taken again!" He screamed.

"Calm down Edward, I didn't mean to upset you." I said.

But there was a change in his behavior, he started to shake his hands and pace.

"Edward?" I asked.

"How many times do I have to tell you?! STOP CALLING ME EDWARD!" James screamed.

I closed my eyes.

"All Charlie wanted to do was to tell me that this wasn't being ignored! He has everything in control!" I told James.

"He needs to butt out of our lives!" He hissed.

"HEY! He is just trying to help! He isn't butting into our lives James!" I snapped.

"I have to get out of here." He snapped.

He pushed me harder then he should have, making me lose my balance.

It was like in the movies or TV shows, it seemed like everything happened in slow motion. I tripped on my own feet and fell backwards. The second I hit the stairs everything went into full speed, I tumbled down the stairs taking a few hard blows to my head when I hit it against the railings. I felt something hit my stomach hard as I rolled down to the floor. I rolled a little bit more before landing on my stomach which sharp pains were going through. My vision was kind of cloudy as I saw James grab his coat and leave.

"JAMES!" I called hoping he would come back to help.

I tried to get up, but a sharp shooting pain ripped through my stomach. I looked down to see blood on my shirt, shit. I managed to drab myself to the table where my cell phone was and dialed the one person I knew could help.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Dad?" I asked my voice shaking.

"Bella?! Bella what is wrong?" Carlisle asked noticing my voice was in panic mode.

"Ja-James he pushed me. He pushed me down the stairs! I think my wound split open, I'm bleeding." I gasped.

"How bad?" He asked, I could hear him grab his keys.

"Not too bad I guess, my head hurts." I said.

"I'm on my way!" He said.

…

"This is the last straw Bella." Carlisle said as he worked on getting the bleeding to stop.

I was laying on the couch with my shirt up over my stomach, I had a ice pack on my head trying to get the pain to go away.

"I tried not to trigger him dad." I said.

"It doesn't matter, I cant keep standing by and watching him hurt you. I called Esme on the way over, she is setting up an appointment with his therapist. I'm sorry Bella, I'm sorry we didn't do this sooner." He said.

"Don't. We thought that maybe it would go away." I told him.

He shook his head but didn't say anything else.

**Later That Night**

I got dressed in my pajama pants and a tank top. The marks on my arms were still visible, but they were finally fading. I had a new mark on my forehead, a cut that I got from the fall. I walked into the bedroom where Edward was standing by the bed looking at our wedding picture. I walked over to the bed and started to pull the covers back, he looked at me. He looked at my arms, and then to my forehead. I just smiled at him, I was about to climb into bed when he said something.

"It's back, isn't it?" He asked being totally serious.

"What is?" I asked, having a feeling I knew what he was asking.

"My D.I.D, it's back... Isn't it?" He asked.

I set the blanket down slowly.

"Yeah." I whispered.

He closed his eyes.

"It was me, it was me who put those bruises on your arms." He said.

I quickly rushed over to him, I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Edward, that wasn't you. That was James." I said.

"And the cut? You didn't just hit your head... What happened?" He asked.

"James pushed me down the stairs." I said.

He closed his eyes and looked down.

"Esme set up an appointment, for tomorrow. Would you like me to be there with you?" I asked.

He shook his head, "No, no. I don't want you to see me like this. I need to do this alone."

"Okay, well I'm going to go with Esme to drop you off." I said.

He didn't say anything after that.

…

"Call when you are ready to go, take all the time you need. I will pay her when we get back." Esme said.

Edward kissed me on the lips before getting out of the car, I watched him walk into the building before we drove off.

"I didn't know that he knew he had it." I said after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah, he found out a couple years ago. He took it hard, that's when we started therapy." Esme said.

"I don't want to sound like a complete bitch, but why didn't anyone tell me? Why didn't Edward tell me about this before?" I asked.

"He isn't proud of this side of himself Bella, he thinks that if you found out before you were married that you would have changed your mind. In the beginning he would lock himself in his room and refuse to come out because he was so ashamed that he had this. He didn't know how to deal with this, and then we took him to the therapist. Things got better, and we thought it was gone. We knew it wouldn't permanently be gone, but we got it under control. So we didn't think that it would be worth worrying you over." She explained.

"Were you ever going to tell me this?" I asked.

"When the time came, yes." She said.

I nodded.

We went out to lunch and waited for Edward to call.

…

"I think I may want to spend the rest of my life with her." Jake said.

"That is great! Are you going to ask her to marry you?" I asked.

"Someday, I have to think of how I want to do it." He said.

I smiled and took a bite of my lunch.

"Bella?" He asked.

"Yeah?" I said.

"How did you get that cut?" He asked motioning to my forehead.

"Oh! Funny story actually, I was playing with the kids during playtime and I went to bend down to get a toy and I smacked my forehead off the table." I laughed.

He looked at me.

"Yeah, the kids got a kick out of it." I said.

"Bella." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"You suck at lying. Tell me the truth." He said.

I sighed, "James got angry, he pushed me, I lost balance and I fell down the stairs." I said.

"He _pushed_ you down the stairs?!" He gasped.

"He pushed me, I tripped and fell down the stairs, so no." I told him.

"Bella! You have to leave!" He demanded.

"What?!" I asked.

"This isn't safe for you!" He yelled.

I looked around the restaurant, "Your causing a scene!"

"I don't care! Bella, he is abusing you!" He snapped.

"I love him Jake!" I screamed.

He looked at me shocked.

"How can you love someone who hits you?" He whispered.

"He doesn't hit me, James does!" I told him.

"He is the same person!" He said slamming his hand on the table.

I jumped.

"Bella! It is the same person. He hits you, pushes you down the stairs! How can you stay?!" He asked.

"Because I took a vow! I vowed to love him through sickness and health! To have and to hold til death do us part! I love him Jacob! And I will stand by his side no matter what bruise he leaves on my body! I am going to help him through this! Because I am his _wife_!" I screamed.

I stood up and stormed out of the restaurant, he could pay the bill. I ran to my car and got in starting it and pulling out. I looked in my review mirror to see him running out of the restaurant after me. I drove to the hospital and parked next to Edward's Volvo. I practically ran inside, I asked Jerry where Edward was and he pointed to the doctors lounge. I ran in the room, Edward was standing at the window. He turned around when he heard the door open.

"Bella." He said.

I ran over to him throwing my arms around him. It took him a few seconds but he wrapped me tightly in his arms.

"What's wrong?!" He asked.

I cried into his shoulder.

"Bella! Love! What has you so upset?!" He asked, he took both of his hands and put them on my shoulder and bending down to my level.

"I had a fight with Jake!" I cried.

"About what?" He asked.

"He told me that...That I should leave b-because of what happened!" I cried getting more upset with every word.

"Shh, just breathe. Relax." He said.

I tried but I started to cry again, he pulled me in his arms kissing my hair. I clung to his back as I cried into his chest. It took a while, but I finally calmed down. Edward wiped my tears away with his thumbs before kissing my lips gently.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." I said before we kissed again.

**So, what did you guys think?! Review, review, review! Next update depends on how many reviews I get! =]**


	13. It Will Happen

Chapter Thirteen: It Will Happen

**Before I start, I would just like to say I am sorry. I did not mean to upset anyone by the last chapter, and I am hoping that didn't ruin the rest of the story for you! Bella is not staying with Edward just because she took a vow, she is stay with Edward in hopes that things will go back to normal. Edward is not the one abusing her, James is, and James is one of Edward's identities. I promise you that it wont always be be about abuse. Again, I am sorry if I offended or made anyone upset! On with the story...**

"Pass the mash potatoes please Emmett." I said.

"There you go." He said handing me the bowl.

I plopped some more mash potatoes on to my plate listening to the familiar chatter coming from all around the table. I smiled handing the bowl to Edward, I began to eat them slowly continuing to listen.

"So Edward, how is therapy going?" Alice asked.

"Good, it's really helping." He said.

"We haven't had any signs of his other identities in two weeks!" I said.

"Wow!" Everyone said.

We finished eating and Edward and I worked on getting the kitchen all cleaned up.

"Oh my god Bella! I made more designs! I want your opinions on them!" Alice said walking in with her sketch pad.

"Alice, I don't know anything about fashion." I told her.

"I know, just tell me how you like them." She said.

We sat at the table while Edward finished with the dishes and went page by page.

"That one looks a little short, the jeans I mean. Maybe a little longer." I said pointing to an outfit that was really cute.

"Right, longer." She said.

She wrote longer next to the jeans and we went on to the next one. We soon finished looking at all her designs and it was time to watch some movies. Esme popped some popcorn as we all found a seat in the living room. I'm not sure what movie it was, and quite frankly I wasn't paying much attention to it. Edward was very distracting with all the romantic whispered and his wandering hands.

**Later That Night**

"Aw man, hours and hours of looking at clothes and then getting sucked into trying some on!" I said plopping on the couch.

"As long as she stays away from me." Edward said.

"I think she should start doing mens clothing." I said.

"Shut up." He laughed.

He laid on the couch with his head in my lap. I started to stroke his hair lightly, we talked about everything and nothing at all. We ended a perfect day with a perfect night together in bed doing what married couples do in bed.

**A Couple Weeks Later**

I bit my lip as I looked down at the little white stick in my hand.

_Knock, knock._

"I'll be out in a minute babe." I said.

"Everything okay?" Edward asked.

"Uh, yeah." I said.

I looked back at the pregnancy test, _Negative._

I looked at myself in the mirror not knowing how to feel. A part of me was glad I wasn't pregnant yet, but another part of me was bummed. I sighed throwing the test in the garbage knowing I had to tell Edward sooner or later. I walked out of the bathroom to find him leaning against the wall waiting. I walked over to him hugging him closely.

"What were you doing in there?" He asked kissing my hair.

"Taking a pregnancy test." I whispered.

I looked at him, his expression killed me. His eyes lit up and he got all excited, I just looked down and shook my head slowly.

"I'm not." I said.

His face fell, "Oh."

Just as I was about to say something the door bell rang. I left my disappointed husband by the wall as I walked over to it and opened the door, there stood Jake, who I haven't spoken to since our argument.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." I said.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

"I guess..." I said letting him in.

"Hey Edward." He said.

Edward just waved.

"Look," Jake started turning to face me, "I came over to apologize. I know, I should have done this sooner. I just didn't know how."

"Jacob, I know you know how it feels to love someone. You love Julia, so imagine if I came to you and told you to leave her for something that could be changed! Edward is in therapy! We haven't seen James or peter in almost a month!" I explained.

"That's great!" Jake said.

"Yeah, it is. But imagine if I had listened to you and left, would that really of helped?" I asked.

"I guess not." He said.

I saw Edward walk into the kitchen.

"What's wrong with him?" Jake asked.

I sighed, "I thought I was pregnant."

"You did?!" He gasped.

I nodded.

"But you aren't..." He said.

I shook my head.

"Edward is kind of bummed, I told him just before you showed up." I said.

"I'm sorry Bells." He sighed.

"It's fine. I mean, it will happen." I said.

"Well, I'll get out of your hair so you can talk to Edward. Text me later okay?" He asked.

I hugged him before he left. I closed the door before sighing and walking into the kitchen where Edward sat at the table. I walked behind him and started to rub his shoulders.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"It's going to happen Edward, maybe this wasn't the right time." I told him.

"I don't feel like hearing the 'everything happens for a reason' speech Bella." He sighed.

I took a seat next to him at the table. I just grabbed his hand and held it, I could see that he was stressed out.

"Stop Edward, its going to be fine." I said placing my forehead on his.

I looked in his eyes, he bent forward and kissed my lips.

"You are amazing." He whispered.

"You aren't bad yourself." I said.

**Okay, so I procrastinated which made me lose my motivation and all that... That and this chapter to me seems rushed and did not turn out how I wanted it too... Which is why it is so short! But it was irritating me, and I wanted to get something out! Let me know what you think! =D**


	14. Searching for Andy

Chapter Fourteen: Searching for Andy

**Two Months Later**

"Hi Anne." I said waving to a co-worker.

She smiled and waved back. I walked into the classroom and got set up and prepared for the day. The kids came rushing in soon after, they chatted and laughed as I took role to make sure they were all here. I smiled and waved as I scanned the room, I marked off everyone's name except for one... Andy.

"Um, class, I have to run across the hall real quick! Show me how quiet you can be okay?! How about we make sure all our pencils are sharp and ready to go! We are going to be writing today!" I said.

They got started as I walked across the hall to where my assistant was gathering supplies.

"Hey Maggie, Andy is missing. Did his parents call in for him?" I asked.

"No... In fact I didn't see him enter the class room." She told me.

"I'm going to go make a call real quick, the kids are getting ready to write." I told her.

She nodded as I walked over to the phones, I looked up Andy's mothers number.

"Hello?" Susan answered, she sounded like she was crying.

"Susie? It's Bella." I said.

"Oh hi. I know, I should have called..." She said.

"What's going on? Andy isn't in school today, is he sick?" I asked.

"Not exactly." She told me.

My heart stopped, "What is going on?"

"Andy is missing."

…

"Okay guys!" I said walking back in wiping a few escaping tears away.

"Miss Bella!" Chance called.

"I'm married now Chance, how do you say it?" I asked.

"...Mrs. Bella!" He tried again.

"Good job!" I said.

"Mrs. Bella, where is Andy?" He asked.

Of course he would ask, him and Andy were inseparable.

"Andy is out sick today! A bug is flying around, which is why we-"

"Wash our hands!" The class yelled.

I smiled, "Right!"

Trying to teach a class when you know one of them may be in trouble was probably the hardest thing I have had to do as a teacher so far. Maggie could tell something was up, but we couldn't discuss it in front of the kids. The time came when it was time to clean up the class room and get ready for the parents to come get their children. The last child had gone home and I was standing by my desk staring at Andy's name tag on his desk.

"Bella?" Maggie asked.

I looked at her.

"Where is Andy?" She asked.

I looked back at his empty desk.

"Andy was reported missing this morning." I said after a while.

"What?!" She asked shocked.

"His mother went to get him ready for school and he was gone. They believe he went missing in the middle of the night." I said.

"Do they know who took him?" She asked.

I shook my head, "She didn't say. She had to get off, the police wanted to talk to her again."

"Wow." She said.

"Yeah..." I agreed.

"Well, you should go home. I can finish up." She said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah, go home. I know this has to be rough on you." She said.

I thanked her and grabbed my purse, all I needed right now was to be in my husbands arms.

…

Edward wasn't home yet.

I climbed into bed and under the covers, it was only eight at night and I was already in my pajamas and ready for this night to end. I turned the TV as I sat cross legged on the bed, the news was on and the story was about Andy. I didn't fight them, the tears, I didn't bother. I was alone in my room and no one could see me. Andy was my student, and its wrong, but deep down inside he was my favorite. He made my mornings brighter when he would smile at me, the way he got excited when he got something right.

I smiled taking the picture he made me from the drawer, I looked at it. It was a drawing of all the kids and I in the classroom, it was horrible but beautiful because a little kid drew it. I heard the front door open and then close, the door lock, and footsteps. The bedroom door opened slowly, I watched as Edward took his shoes off and slid his coat of and hanging it up. He smiled at me, but the smile faded when he saw me. He rushed to the bed and climbed in.

"Bella! What's wrong?" He asked.

I just shook my head and looked at my lap.

"... Police say that Andy was last seen wearing dinosaur pajamas and is believed to have a stuffed dog with him..." The reporter said.

Edward watched the TV as pictures of Andy came across the screen.

"Wait... Isn't that one of- Oh Bella." He whispered.

He immediately took me in his arms and I let it all out then.

…

"Thank you all for coming to help look for Andrew." Susan said.

Everyone hugged Susan before heading out, but I stayed behind. I walked over to Susan, she looked just exhausted.

"Oh Bella, I can't thank you enough! Buying everyone dinner, and making sure everything was taken care of! You are a blessing." She said.

"It was no problem." I said.

"How are you doing? I know you care for Andy." She said.

"It's rough, hes one of my kids. But, I can not imagine what you and your husband are going through!" I told her.

"It is really tough, knowing that he is out there and I cant help him. I mean, what if he is cold? Thirsty? Or even hungry! I feel so helpless!" She said covering her face.

I pulled her into a hug and held her until she stopped sobbing.

I sighed throwing my coat on the couch. I sat down and rubbed my forehead, I had the most killer head ache. I heard footsteps before someone sat down next to me, I felt Edward rub my back gently.

"Any luck?" He asked.

"Does it look like we had any luck Edward?" I pretty much snapped.

"No..." He said.

I sighed, "I'm sorry, I just have a head ache and I feel horrible for the family."

"I know, but everything will be okay." He said kissing my forehead.

I smiled.

"I'm going to go run you a nice hot bubble bath. Go take some medicine for your head and it will be waiting for you." He told me.

"I have the best husband ever." I said.

"He doesn't compare to his amazing wife." He said.

I blushed as he got up, I couldn't help but steal a look at his butt.

"Stop looking at my butt." He said walking up the stairs.

I smiled getting up and walking into the kitchen. I got a glass of water and a few Tylenol, I tipped my head back and swallowed the pills. I headed upstairs and went to our bathroom, I walked in to see Edward in the tub, I stopped.

"I hope you don't mind sharing your bath." He said.

I blushed, "I don't mind at all."

I climbed in between his legs and laid my head on his shoulder. I closed my eyes trying to relax and forget everything that had happened today, Edward made that very easy to do.

…

"I don't need any clothes Alice." I said as we walked through the mall.

"I know, but maybe you will find something you like!" She said.

"I really should be at home right now, I need to make some adjustments to the lesson for the kids tomorrow." I told her.

"Come on Bella, this is suppose to be helping you take your mind off things." She said.

I sighed, "Fine."

"Look, give me just an hour of your time and you can go home and do all the things you need to do." She told me.

"Okay." I said.

We walked, and we walked, and we walked some more! My feet were killing me! By this time she had like five different bags full of things, and I had a small plastic bag with a book from the bookstore in it. She was definitely enjoying herself more than I was shopping. I finally was released from Alice's grip and got to go home, she did help me take my mind off things a little bit. I flipped on the news to check to see if there was any changes on the search for Andy, there wasn't. I laid my head against the back of the couch and closed my eyes...

" _I'm going to go run you a nice hot bubble bath. Go take some medicine for your head and it will be waiting for you." Edward told me._

_I smiled, "Okay."_

_I got up and went into the kitchen, I noticed that the back door was open but I thought nothing of it. I closed the door thinking that Edward just forgot to close it. I took some Tylenol and took a sip of water, I started to walk out of the kitchen when I felt weird. I grabbed on to the counter as the room began to spin, I grabbed my head closing my eyes. Between my head ache and being extremely light headed I didn't notice someone standing behind me. I was grabbed from behind and dragged from the kitchen, I let out a scream before I had a white cloth placed over my mouth. I heard a crash from upstairs and footsteps running before I lost consciousness._

_When I woke up I was tied to a chair, I groaned lifting my head. Jim stood there smiling, not again..._

"_Hello Bella." He said._

"_Why do you insist on doing this?" I asked._

"_Because, I enjoy your presence." He told me._

"_Edward is finally getting back to normal, and you are going to screw that up." I told him._

"_I'm sorry." He said._

_I rolled my eyes._

"_Where is Edward?" I asked._

_I didn't expect him to tell me though._

"_Bleeding to death on your kitchen floor." He said with no remorse or feeling what so ever._

"_WHAT?!" I screamed._

"_Yeah, he tried to save you." He said shrugging._

_It was then that I began to fight and struggle to get out of the binds keeping my tied to this chair._

"_Where are you going?" He asked._

"_To save him! I have to save him!" I growled trying to get the ropes off my wrists._

_Jim laughed, one of those slow motion throw your head back laughing laughs. I glared at him._

"Bella." Edward's voice said.

I groaned, "Please! I have to save him!"

"Bella." Edward said again slapping my face lightly.

"No! Edward! Please let me go! Please just stop this!" I cried out in my sleep.

"BELLA!" Edward yelled shaking me.

I gasped and sat up gasping for air.

"Hey, it's okay." He said.

I got my breathing under control before relaxing on the couch.

"What was that about?" He asked.

"Nightmare. I didn't even realize that I fell asleep." I told him.

"What was it about?" He asked sitting next to me.

"Uhh... Well... I came home from work and found you bleeding to death on the kitchen floor. Someone had stabbed you." I told him.

"Oh my." He said.

"Yeah, pretty intense." I said.

"Must be all that's happening, I've had that happen before. There was this murder in my neighbor hood when I was little, I remember seeing the images on the television. It gave me nightmares for a week." He said.

I smiled and kissed him.

…

"Mrs. Bella! Where is Andy? Is he still sick?" One of the children asked.

"No, he actually went on a vacation!" I lied smiling.

"Wow, what kind of vacation?" Chance asked.

"The zoo! To see all the animals!" I said.

"WOW!" They all gasped.

I know, its bad to lie. But what else was I suppose to do? Tell them the truth? That Andy was kidnapped and we haven't found him yet?

"Lets finish up here! Your parents will be here shortly!" I said clapping my hands together.

I walked to my desk and straightened out the papers on my desk. The kids finished up play time before it was time to clean up the toys and get their back packs and coats on. The parents came and got their kids and headed home, I finished up with the work that needed to be done before I headed home as well.

I threw my car keys in the basket before slipping off my coat.

"I'm home Edward!" I called.

"In the kitchen!" He called back.

I slowly walked to the kitchen and pushed the door open. I gasped as I looked around the room, the lights were off and the room was candle lit. There were rose pedals on the table and a dinner for two waiting to be eaten, and my amazing, wonderful, handsome husband was standing there smiling.

"Edward." I breathed.

"Dinner my love?" He asked.

He walked to me and took my hand leading my to the table, we took a seat at the table.

"This is beautiful." I said.

"I did it just for you love." He said.

"And I thank you for that." I said.

The dinner was delicious, the dessert was delicious, and now we were enjoying talking to each other about nothing at all.

"I think we should try for a baby." Edward blurted out.

"What?" I asked.

"Yeah, I mean therapy is helping we haven't seen any of my identities in three and a half months. We are all moved and settled in to the new house. I think now would be a good time to try for a baby." He said.

I took a deep breath and let it out.

"I know it will be scary, and I know it will be tough at times, but I'm ready. If you are not ready we can wait, I just thought I would let you know." He said.

We sat in silence for a little bit.

"I'm ready." I said after a while.

"Really?!" He gasped.

I nodded, and with that I was scooped up in his arms and carried to the bedroom. He threw me on the bed as we officially started to try to have a baby.

**Not a lot of reviews... But there were over 300 views for the last chapter? Pretty please review? You will get more chapters faster! =D**

**This may or may not be the last chapter for a while though, I wont have access to internet for maybe a week or two! I know.. It sucks.**

**But if I get lots of reviews (Like maybe more than 4? More than 6?) I will try to update before that happens!**

**REVIEW =D**


	15. The Flu Sucks

Chapter Fifteen: The Flu Sucks

I jumped as the phone went off, I groaned rolling over on my side. I squinted looking at the number but I didn't recognize it.

"Hello?" I asked half asleep.

"Bella!" It was Andy's mom.

"Susan? What's going on?" I asked sitting up.

"You have to get to the hospital!" She said in pure panic.

"Why?! Is it Andy?!" I asked getting out of bed.

"Yeah!" She said.

That's all she had to say, I hung up and rushed to the bathroom. Once I was dressed and ready to go I was out the door and headed to the hospital. I couldn't help but think the worst, was he hurt? How bad? Could it be something worse? I pulled into the parking spot, not even realizing I parked next to Edward's Volvo, and ran inside. Susan was waiting at the desk.

"Susan! What is going on?" I asked.

"They found Andy!" She said.

"Is he okay?! Is he hurt?!" I gasped.

"He's fine, a few scrapes and bruises but overall he is fine!" She said crying.

"Oh Susan, that is wonderful!" I said pulling her into a hug.

We went to his room walking in.

"Mrs. Bella!" Andy squealed.

"Hi Andy!" I said.

I walked over to hug him.

"Guess what Mrs. Bella!" He said.

"What?" I asked.

"I got to meet your husband!" He told me.

"You did, did you?" I asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah! He is really nice! He gave me stickers and candy!" He beamed.

I smiled, "Yeah, he is pretty nice!"

"Does he give you stickers and candy?" He asked.

"Well, no but he gives me flowers." I said.

"Girls do like flowers. I bought mommy flowers once and she cried." He said.

I laughed looking at Susan who was also laughing while she wiped her tears away. All of a sudden I had one of those random moments when I really missed Edward, but that didn't last long.

"How is my patient doing?" Edward asked walking in to the room.

"I'm fine." Andy said.

Edward walked up behind me bending down and giving me a kiss on the cheek. I smiled looking up at him.

"Well, I looked over his chart and there is no reason why little Andy has to stay over night. You can take him home when you are ready." He told Susan.

He handed her the discharge papers to sign.

"Thank you, Bella you have an amazing husband." Susan said signing the papers.

"I know." I blushed.

He kissed me again.

**A Few Weeks Later**

"To Edward!" We cheered.

We clanked our glasses before taking a sip. We were celebrating Edward's new promotion at work, it was about time all his long hours paid off. It also took his mind of me not getting pregnant yet, we have been trying for a little over a month now but no luck. He told me I should go see a fertility specialist but I told him that we needed to try a little longer than a month before we worried about that. To make things worse, the flu was spreading like wild fire and I was its new victim. Edward didn't know this yet though, I kept my nausea well hidden from him. I didn't want to worry him because I knew he would turn into overprotective Edward.

"This is delicious Esme." Edward said over dinner.

"Thank you." Esme said.

My stomach began to turn as I played with my food.

"Bella is playing with her food again." Emmett said.

I glared at him.

"Do you not like it Bella?" Esme asked.

"I like it." I said.

I looked down at the spaghetti and tried to take a bite, I dropped my fork before pushing my chair back and darting from the room.

"Bella!" Edward called after me.

I made it just in time, I knelt in front of the toilet and threw up. I heard the bathroom door open and close before someone held my hair back. Round two came before I could look to see who it was, once I was done I wiped my mouth with the wash cloth I was handed and I sat up.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked.

I nodded.

"What brought that on?" He asked.

"I have been sick all day, I was just good at hiding it, but being around the food made it worse." I told him.

"You have been sick all day and you didn't tell me?" He asked brushing the hair from my face.

"This is suppose to be your night Edward, I didn't want to ruin it." I told him.

"You wouldn't of ruined it! Come on, lets get you home." He said.

"No! This is exactly why I didn't tell you! We can stay, I'll just rest on the couch!" I said.

"Not a chance." He said.

So, thirty minutes later, I was laying in bed.

"This is ridiculous." I grumbled.

"Oh stop complaining." Edward said.

"No." I said.

He smiled sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I thought I had dodged the flu, but nope." I said.

"Well, plenty of rest will fix that my love." He said.

"Yes doctor." I mocked.

"Oh stop it." He said kissing my forehead.

He got up and left me alone.

…

"Why is this happening?" I gasped as Edward wiped my forehead off.

"Just try to breathe." He reassured.

I have been throwing up in the toilet for two hours now. It was two in the morning and I was getting sick and tired of this.

"Oh god." I gasped.

I clutched the sides of the toilet as I threw up for the ten millionth time. Edward held my hair back and rubbed circles into my back to try to calm me down. Edward helped me stand up once I thought I was safe to leave the toilet. He helped me walk into the bedroom and helped me on to the bed, he covered me up with the blankets before going to grab the trash can. I took deep breaths rolling over to my side, Edward crawled in next to me. He brushed the hair from my face looking into my eyes.

"I think you should make an appointment with Carlisle tomorrow." He said.

"I'm fine." I said.

"No, he can help you feel better." He said.

"You can make it better." I whispered.

"Nope." He said shaking his head.

"Edward please? Just this once?" I asked.

"Bella, you know how I feel on this subject." He said.

"But I am not dying!" I said.

"No Bella." He told me.

I sighed, "You are a weird one Mr. Cullen."

He kissed my forehead.

Edward had this weird "rule" about me being his patient, he said that he didn't trust himself to give me medical care in an emergency. I know, it's stupid.

**The Next Day**

I was spending extra time with Andy because he was scared that the man who took him could come back. He was showing me how to put together a puzzle in the corner.

"Mrs. Bella?" He asked stopping.

"Yes?" I said.

"Can I tell you something?" He asked.

"Of course, you can tell me anything." I told him.

"The guy who took me? The bad man? He hit me... a lot." He frowned.

"I'm sorry Andy, I'm sorry this had to happen to you." I whispered.

"It's worse." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"The man is my uncle Mrs. Bella." He whispered.

I couldn't help but gasp and cover my mouth.

"Oh Andy." I said.

He just went back to putting his puzzle back together without another word. How could someone hurt this boy? Family of all people!

The day went by quickly and as I promised to Edward, I went to go see Carlisle, but just to shut Edward up. I sat on the hospital bed waiting for Carlisle, the nurse forced me to put on one of those stupid paper gowns, "protocol" she called it.

"Good afternoon Bella." Carlisle smiled walking in the room.

"Hi dad." I said.

"What brings you here today?" He asked.

"Oh you know, I just thought 'Gee, I would love to sit in the hospital in a paper gown today'" I said.

He laughed, "So Edward made you come?"

"Pretty much." I told him.

"Well, I can give you some medicine to help the flu symptoms you have been having. But I would like to run a blood test." He said.

The color drained from my face, "What?"

"Just to be safe." He said.

"But its the flu... Why do we need to be safe with the flu?" I asked.

"Just to make sure its nothing more serious before I go prescribing you something you don't need." He told me.

"Oh boy." I groaned.

He got out his syringe and walked over to me, my eyes went wide.

"Relax Bella, go to your happy place." He smiled.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath picturing Edward's face in my mind.

"Done." He said.

I opened my eyes again, "Was that necessary?"

"My daughters deserve the best, and that's what they get." He said smiling.

I grumbled.

"Put your clothes on my little grumbler." He joked.

I hopped off of the table and put my clothes on. He said it might take a while to process the blood test, a few days even. Apparently a lot of people were waiting on blood tests due to a short in staff in that department. I drove home where Edward was waiting for me, we spent the night in each others arms and watching a chick flick.

**Thanks for the reviews guys! =]**

**What did you think of this chapter?! Can we get six reviews this time? Or if you truly love me, eight?! I know you can do it! I will give you a cookie! =P**

**Review!**


	16. Discoveries

Chapter Sixteen: Discoveries

"_Oh my." I whispered._

_He sort of laughed, "I know."_

"_Holy." I gasped._

"_It's big, and I've been dodging Edward all day. He knows that I know something, but this isn't my news to tell Bella." He told me._

"_Oh my god." I gasped covering my mouth as tears came to my eyes._

…

**Edward's POV**

"She's been tired a lot lately, and she gets sick randomly! I don't know, maybe it is just the flu." I said.

"Just relax man, it isn't like she is dying." Jasper said.

"That's not funny." I grumbled.

"You know what I mean! Its just the flu! You said yourself that it has been going around the hospital! Maybe she picked it up from one of the kids at school." He reassured me.

I took a sip of coffee as we looked out the window.

"How is the new job?" I asked.

"It's really great. It's hard though, because I can't talk to Alice about work. Like I can't come home and tell her about my day like normal people do because I took a oath of confidence that I wouldn't share anything." He explained.

"Yeah, I have those times too where I can't say anything to Bella, I know the feeling." I agreed.

"Well, my lunch break is over." Jasper said.

We finished up eating before splitting the bill, I said my goodbyes before heading home. I still had about twenty minutes left of my break so I decided to go home and check on Bella. I dropped my keys in the basket on the table by the door as I walked in. I was about to throw my jacket on the couch before I saw Bella asleep on it. I hung the jacket up before walking over to the couch, I bent down and brushed the hair from her face. She groaned a little bit before slowly starting to move, she yawned opening her eyes.

"Hi." She whispered.

"Hi." I smiled.

"What are you doing home?" She asked.

"Lunch break, thought I would come see you." I told her.

"That's nice of you." She said grabbing my hand.

"How are you doing?" I asked.

"I still feel icky and sick." She grumbled.

"I still wish Carlisle could give you something." I told her.

"Edward it's the flu. There is medicine that you can get on the shelves." She said.

"I will swing by and pick some up for you." I said.

"Mmm." She said closing her eyes again.

"Sleep my love, I'll see you tonight." I told her.

"'Kay." She mumbled.

I gave her a soft kiss before standing up, I grabbed my jacket and keys before heading back to work.

…

"But she is showing symptoms." I said.

"Symptoms that could be the flu also Edward." Dad said as we worked on charts.

"But what if she is dad?" I asked.

"Edward, I'm just saying that it could be the flu. I don't want you to be hurt again if she isn't..." He told me.

I sighed, "You're right."

We went back to working on charts in silence, only I kept staring out the window and letting my mind wonder off to places it shouldn't be.

**Bella's POV**

"I don't know how you do it Bella, I know you don't do it all day and don't run around with them, but I still don't know how you run around with all those little kids! Mason is just a mini energizer bunny!" Rose said as we watched Mason run around.

"He is something else though." I smiled.

I watched as Mason went to jump into a mud puddle.

"Mason! No-" Rose tried, but she was too late.

_SPLASH!_

All over his shoes, his jeans, and his shirt. He looked over to Rose and gave his famous laugh and grin.

"He is so Emmett reincarnated." I laughed.

"Oh my goodness he is! I'm not sure how this world is going to take two Emmett's." She said shaking her head and smiling.

"Have you guys thought of having more?" I asked casually.

"We have, but decided to wait a little longer." She said.

I nodded and smiled.

"Auntie Bella! Auntie Bella!" Mason screamed running over.

"What little man?!" I gasped.

He came running over with a bunch of weeds.

"I made you flowers!" He said proudly.

"Wow! Mase they are beautiful!" I gasped as I took them from him.

I smelled them, "Mm, they smell good too!"

He beamed proud of his work of gathering flowers before running off to play with his new ball he got.

"What about you? Any luck getting pregnant?" She asked.

I sighed and shook my head looking down at my "flowers."

"It will happen Bella, give it time." She said.

"I know, and now I have this flu thing I'm feeling a little better but I think its some kind of stomach bug or something." I said.

"Eww." She said.

"Yeah, certain smells send my flying to the bathroom, I've been tired like crazy! I think I may have caught something from the kids." I said.

Rosalie kind of gave me a weird look but I ignored it.

"Anything else?" She asked.

"No, other then my chest is sore, but that is because I have a new bra and it's kind of too tight I must have bought the wrong size." I told her.

She gave me another look before we sat in silence watching Mason.

**Edward's POV**

I finally walked through the door, it was a little past nine at night and I was exhausted. I threw my jacket on the couch and my keys in the basket before heading upstairs. I opened the bedroom door and smiled when I saw Bella passed out in the middle of the bed on her stomach. I got on my knees next to the bed and brushed the hair from her face, she was all sweaty and hot. She groaned pushing my hand away, she slowly opened her brown eyes and looked at me.

"Hi." I said.

She groaned.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I don't feel so hot." She moaned.

"What's wrong?" I asked getting up on the bed.

"I'm all hot and sweaty, I'm so tired, and my stomach feels like its spinning." She said.

"Bella something is wrong, maybe we should go to the hospital." I said getting up.

"No! I mean no, I just want to lay here." She said.

"Love, this has been going on for the past few weeks." I said.

"I know, but I'm sure everything is okay." She assured me.

I left it at that, but the back of my mind still screamed that one word that could cause all these symptoms, and it wasn't the flu.

**Bella's POV**

I couldn't put this off any longer, I stood in the bathroom taking deep breaths. I quickly grabbed one of the three boxes laying on the counter. I looked at it putting my hand over my mouth, I closed my eyes before opening the box taking out the contents. I couldn't ignore the signs anymore, I couldn't ignore the knowing looks from Rosalie and the suspicious behavior of Edward. I had to find out once and for all if this was what people thought it was, I had to find out if this was really the world screaming at me telling me that I was pregnant. With that thought out of my mind I took all three of the pregnancy tests and set them on the counter. I felt all shaky as I ran my fingers through my hair, three minutes of waiting. I paced around the bathroom for a minute before heading downstairs for a bottle of water. Two minutes finally passed (quicker than I thought) and I made my way up the stairs. Just as I was about to go into the bathroom the phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella?" Carlisle said.

"Hi dad." I said walking in the bathroom.

"Hi honey, I just wanted to call you and tell you that the tests finally came back." He said.

"Yeah?" I said looking at the three tests.

"Yeah, and I found something you may want to know." He told me.

My eyes went wide as I read all the tests.

"You're pregnant Bella." He said after I said nothing.

"Oh my." I whispered.

He sort of laughed, "I know."

"Holy." I gasped.

"It's big, and I've been dodging Edward all day. He knows that I know something, but this isn't my news to tell Bella." He told me.

"Oh my god." I gasped covering my mouth as tears came to my eyes.

"It finally happened sweetie, you are for sure pregnant." He confirmed knowing that I was in shock.

"Okay, okay. Thank you dad." She said.

…

I walked into the hospital, I waved to Jerry who was on the phone and stopped in front of Edward. He looked up and smiled as he came around the counter. He wrapped his arms around me and gave me a sweet and gentle kiss, I looked up at him and smiled once we broke the kiss off.

"Hi wife." He whispered.

"Hi husband." I said smiling.

"What brings you here?" He asked me.

"I have something for you." I said.

"You do?" He asked.

I reached into my purse and pulled out an envelope, I took a deep breath before handing it to him.

He smiled taking it, "What is this?"

I just looked at the envelope until he opened it, it was a card.

"Congratulations," He read the outside, "Is this for my promotion?"

"Open it." I whispered.

He looked at me before opening the card, "You are going to be a daddy."

His eyes went wide before looking at me.

"Bella?!" He gasped.

"I'm pregnant." I said smiling.

He gasped and picked me up, he span me around and kissed my lips. I looked in his eyes as he gently set me back on my feet and broke the kiss. For that second, the world didn't exist, we weren't standing in a hospital full of people watching us, we were just Edward and Bella in our own little world.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"For what?" I asked.

"Making me the happiest man on the earth." He told me.

I stood on my tippy toes wrapping my arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips again.

**The Next Day**

"Honey I'm home!" I heard Edward yell.

I was too busy puking my chicken back up into the toilet. I got home from work and decided to have something to eat, little did I know that would trigger this. I heard footsteps enter the bathroom before Edward rushed to hold my hair back. After about round three I was finally done, I sat up and took the towel Edward handed me.

"Thank you." I said.

"Well, at least we know throwing up is normal now." He said.

"Yeah, but it doesn't make it any less suckish." I groaned.

He picked my up bridal style before carrying me to the bed, he gently laid me down on the bed.

"How was work?" I asked.

"Long and boring." He said climbing into bed and laying on his stomach facing me.

"The kids drew some pictures for the baby." I told him.

I reached for the stack of pictures.

"Most of them are just blotches of color but they are cute none the less." I said.

Edward took them and looked at each of them.

"They are cute. I like the one Andy drew." He said handing me it.

It was a picture of two stick people and there was a blue oval of what had to be the baby. There were arrows pointing to the grown ups saying that they were Edward and I. He wrote in messy hand writing asking us to name the baby Andy. I smiled putting the pictures on the desk, I looked at Edward who placed his hand on my stomach.

"A baby." He whispered.

"We are going to be parents." I said smiling.

**Hey guys! I know, I know, its been almost a month since the last chapter! But a lot of things have been happening in my life and the majority of it was bad. It's over now though so hopefully I can focus my attention on the story when I have free time from work!**

**Thank you for being patient!**

**You know the drill! Reviews make me very happy! =]**


	17. The Joys of Pregnancy

Chapter Seventeen: The Joys of Pregnancy

**WARNING: If anyone watches the TV Show Grey's Anatomy, and hasn't seen the Season 8 Finale (Which is the plane crash), you may want to skip a part. I will warn you before! =P**

**I do not own Twilight, or Grey's Anatomy sadly...**

**Edward's POV**

I thought the flu was bad. I was wrong, I was so totally wrong.

"Honey, its fine!" I said trying to get her off the floor.

"No it's not!" She wailed.

"Bella, honestly! It's a vase!" I told her.

"Bu-But Esme! She gave it to us!" She cried.

"And I'm sure she will understand." I assured her.

Nope, she was in no way having that answer. She cried harder and leaned forward sobbing uncontrollably.

"Bella, I'm late for work. Please, please just get off the floor!" I begged.

She looked up at me like I was some kind of monster.

"I thought you would understand!" She sobbed.

"I do! I underst-"

"No! You don't! Fine, just go to work!" She snapped.

I probably looked like a deer in the headlights with some big semi coming full speed ahead.

"I- Uh- Bella please!" I begged.

"Nope. Just go save lives Edward, I will find some way to explain to your mother that I broke the vase she gave to us." She said getting up off the floor, but she was still crying.

"Bella is this one of those pregnancy mood swings?" I asked.

Wrong move.

"WHAT?!" She snapped.

"Right, I'm going to work." I said.

"Ugh!" She growled.

I closed the door just as a shoe came flying and hit the door.

I let out a deep breath as I dug my phone out.

"This is Alice, how can I help you?" She answered.

"Ali! How is my lovely sister doing today?" I asked.

"I am over my head in orders for shoes! Not to mention all the pairs of jeans that people want that Rose just finished! I can not believe all these orders!" She went off.

"Do you need a break?" I asked.

"I so could use one, want to meet for lunch?!" She asked.

"Well, I'm going to work but-"

"What do you need me to do Edward?" She asked.

"It's Bella, she is going through a mood swing or something..." I said getting in my Volvo.

"And do what exactly...?" She asked.

"Just go to the house and make sure she is okay please? Maybe talk to her?" I asked.

"Go shopping?!" She asked perking up.

"If you get her to agree yes. I just don't know what's going on here Alice." I sighed.

"She is pregnant now Edward, pregnant women have mood swings." She told me.

"I know, but this happened so fast! It was like she was happy, and then bam she was on the floor sobbing so hard I thought she was going to throw up, and then bam she was pissed off at me because I didn't understand!" I ranted.

"What was she upset about?" Alice asked.

"She broke a vase that mom had gotten us." I said.

"Look, I'm on my way out of the office now. I will be there in ten minutes. Just go to work, pick some flowers up on the way home, and everything will be fine." She said.

"I owe you one Ali." I said.

"Yeah, yeah..." She said hanging up.

**Bella's POV**

"Isn't it a bit early to be registering for my baby shower Alice?" I asked.

"Never!" She said pretty much dragging me into our local baby store.

Holy baby things. I never knew there was so much stuff for babies! They had everything you would ever need from cribs, to blankets, to car seats, to socks!

"I think we should look for clothes first." Alice said almost running to the clothes isle.

There were so many clothing items! Onesies, pants, shorts, shirts, bibs, shoes! You name it!

"Alice, we don't know what the sex of the baby is and we wont for a while!" I informed her.

"Yes, that is why we go with the neutral colors. Yellows, greens, whites, things like that!" She beamed.

"You my friend have a serious problem." I laughed.

…

"I'll have a salad with french dressing and some water please." I said handing the waiter my menu.

"Okay, I'll be right back with your orders." He said smiling.

"Why are you only eating a salad?" Alice asked.

"Because, I feel like I'm about to barf." I said resting my hand on my stomach.

"Gross. Thanks for sharing that." She said.

"You asked." I said.

_Beep beep!_

I dug my phone out to check it.

_How are you feeling? -E_

_Like my stomach is on the spin cycle and everything is going to shoot out at any moment. -B_

"Edward?" Alice asked.

"Yeah." I said.

_Beep beep!_

_Eat some crackers. -E_

_I'm fine, at the restaurant now. -B_

_What are you having? -E_

_Salad with a glass of water. -B_

_Change it, get 7 UP instead. -E_

_Edward stop, I'm fine. -B_

_I worry about you. -E_

_I know, but I'm fine. I love you. -B_

_I love you too. -E_

"He's worried." I told Alice.

"Of course he is." Alice said.

"Alright! Here you guys go." The waiter said.

I looked at my salad and I could feel my breakfast come up.

"Oh god." I gasped getting up and dodging to the bathroom.

"Is something wrong?" The waiter asked startled at my sudden run off.

"No, she's pregnant! Can you bring some 7 UP to the table?!" Alice asked running after me.

I clutched the sides of the toilet as Alice held my hair back, she cringed as I threw up my eggs and bacon into the toilet.

"Remind me that I never want to have children." She said.

I gasped sitting up.

"It will be worth it." I told her.

"Adoption seems like the best way to go." She said.

I smiled taking the tissue she handed me.

**Edward's POV**

"Honey I'm home!" I said.

"Oh Edward I am so happy!" She said smiling.

"Yeah?" I asked.

She ran over to me giving me a kiss on the lips.

"What is all this excitement about?" I asked smiling happy she was in a better mood.

"Jake and Julia are getting married!" She smiled.

"That's great! Tell them both I said congratulations." I told her.

She began to type quickly on her phone probably sending Jake a text message.

"How about we order in tonight?" I asked.

"Okay! My show is on anyway." She smiled.

Great. That stupid medical show where half the doctors are sleeping with each other and some one dies every other episode...

…

**Alright! Grey's Anatomy fans who have NOT seen the Season 8 Finale and the plan crash SKIP NOW! Do not read.**

This was plain torture.

_Lexie Grey: _I'm dying...

I looked over at Bella who had tears threatening to spill.

_Mark Sloan: _You're going to be fine.

The guy who was named "McSexy" apparently, was telling the girl how they would get married and have kids and that Sophia could have a sibling. I looked back over to Bella who was full on crying now. How could she watch this?

_Mark Sloan: _We're meant to be!

_Lexie Grey: _Meant to be...

I watched as her eyes stopped moving and her head slowly fell against the ground as the guy began to cry and clutch her hand harder. I saw Bella grab a tissue and blow her nose.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Lexie loved Mark, but Mark was to dumb to see it most of the time! They were soul mates, they were suppose to get married and have kids!" She cried.

"It's a TV show..." I said slowly.

"I know! But the writers get you so attached to these characters, and then go and kill them off!" She sobbed.

**Alright! It's safe to read now!**

Thankfully, the night went better after the show ended. We cleaned up after it was over and we were now laying in bed, Bella was almost asleep.

"What do you want? A boy or a girl?" She whispered.

"Anything. I don't care as long as it has ten little toes and ten little fingers." I told her.

"What if it doesn't?" She asked becoming alarmed.

"Then I will ship it to China." I joked.

Clearly she did not see it that way, she looked up at me horrified.

"Only joking my love, if it doesn't have all its toes or fingers I will love it just the same." I told her rubbing her back.

"Mmmm." She smiled closing her eyes again.

"Are you tired?" I asked.

"A little." She yawned.

I kissed the side of her head before we got ready for bed.

**Bella's POV**

_**Start Dream**_

Edward was at work and I baked him some cookies to surprise him with.

_Ding Dong!_

I ran to the door carrying the plate of cookies, I grabbed my purse and opened the door to find Alice and Rosalie waiting for me.

"Ready to go?" They asked.

I nodded, I had no clue why they were here and do not remember making any plans for them to come along with me. We pulled up to the hospital in no time.

"Hi Jerry! Edward around?" I asked.

I leaned against the counter with Alice and Rosalie on either side of me.

"Yeah, he's around here somewhere. Are those Bella's cookies?!" He asked.

"Yes they are!" I said smiling.

I held out the plate for him to take.

"I need the chart for my patient in three." A doctor I have never seen before asked.

"Well hello hottie." Alice said.

"Who is that?" Rose pretty much drooled.

"That, is Dr. Mark Sloan, he is from Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital." Jerry said.

We all bit our bottom lip and watched as Dr. Sloan went over a chart, we didn't even realize that Edward, Jasper, and Emmett walked up.

"Bella?" Edward said.

I didn't pay attention to him though, too busy drooling over this man.

"McSteamy." Rosalie said fanning herself.

"Rose!" Emmett gasped.

"Oh yeah..." Alice agreed.

"Ali!" Jasper gaped.

"You called for a consult Mark?" Another hot doctor asked.

"Oh dear lord. Who is _that?!_" I gaped.

"Dr. Derek Shepard." Jerry said.

"Holy. Hotness." I whispered.

"Um, Bella?" Edward said.

"Shh!" I scolded.

I continued to look at him twirling my hair like I was some teenage girl again.

"McDreamy." I smiled.

"Bella! You are married! To me!" Edward gasped.

"Not right now I'm not!" I whispered.

Edward's eyes went wide as he looked at Emmett and Jasper.

"Dr. Sloa- I mean Mark, no Dr. Sloan, I need you to look over a patient, I'm not sure on something." A brown haired short girl asked.

"Who is that?" Alice asked.

"Lexie Grey. She is in love with Mark or "McSteamy" as Rose said." Jerry told us.

"Huh." I said.

All I could do though was stare at McDreamy though, and dream that I was the new Mrs. Bella Shepard.

_**End Dream**_

"Bella?" Edward said.

"McDreamy..." I mumbled.

"Um, Bella." Edward said again.

"Five minutes Derek, five more minutes." I groaned.

"Derek?! Bella what the hell?!" He demanded.

I opened my eyes, he woke me from my amazing dream!

"Who is Derek?! McDreamy?!" Edward asked.

"Derek Shepard." I said.

"From that show?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Wow." He said getting up and laughing.

"Don't laugh at me!" I scolded.

"Mom called, she said she will be here in a hour and a half." He told me.

"Okay." I said.

He bent down to give me a good morning kiss, I smiled kissing him back before I got up.

"Where are you going? I wasn't done kissing you." Edward said.

"I have to take a shower." I told him.

…

"This feels so good." I said closing my eyes.

"I know." Alice agreed.

I closed my eyes as the guy did his magic on my back.

"The spa was a very good idea mom" Alice said.

"Thank you." Esme said as she was enjoying her own massage.

I had to have a different massage since I was pregnant, we were lucky there was someone here today trained in giving pregnant women massages.

"So, when are you due?" The guy asked me as he worked on my shoulders.

"Not for another eight months, I just found out." I told him.

"Is your husband excited?" He asked.

"Yeah, he is pretty happy. We have been trying for a while to get pregnant and it didn't seem to be happening, but then it did!" I said.

"That's great, I'm happy for you." He said.

"Thanks." I said.

"I'm going to tear up again!" Esme said fanning herself.

I laughed.

_Flashback_

"Mom, do you have a second?" Edward asked pulling me by my hand behind him and leading me into the kitchen.

"Yeah, what's up?" She asked.

"You may want to sit down." I told her smiling.

"Oh boy." She said.

Edward took a seat and pulled a chair next to him for me and I sat down, he grabbed my hand and smiled at his mother.

"Well, what is up?" She asked getting impatient.

"We have some news, and we want you to be the first one to know." Edward said.

Esme looked like she had an idea what the news was, but she let us be the ones to say it.

I looked at Edward before smiling at Esme, "I'm pregnant!"

"Oh my gosh!" She gasped.

She hugged me first holding on to me for a few minutes before letting me go. When she did she had tears in her eyes and the biggest smile plastered on her face.

"My baby!" She cried hugging Edward.

"It's okay mom." He said patting her back.

"My baby is having a baby!" She cried wiping her eyes.

I laughed as I wiped my own tears away.

_End Flashback_

After the spa we went out to lunch, I luckily got to keep my lunch in my stomach this time which was a very good thing to me! Once we were done with lunch we did a little shopping before returning home to our loving husband. Well, they did at least, my loving husband was at work, so I used that time to get some cleaning and me time.

**Hey guys... I only got three reviews for the last chapter... I don't want to sound like a total butt about it but 547 people read the last chapter the day it came out and then another 234 the day after... I am happy to get the three reviews that I did get, I am. But over 700 people read the last chapter in two days. I'm getting a little discouraged, do you guys like my story? Do you not? Can I change something? Do you have suggestions on what you would like to see happen? You can let me know! Even if you just say good chapter or whatever, let me know that you like the story, it takes five seconds! **

**Thank you to those who do review on every chapter though! Especially twilightnaley19 and sujari 6! You guys review on every chapter! Thank you! Here is a imaginary cookie! =D**

**Again, I'm not trying to sound like a complete butt hole about this! I would like six or more reviews for this chapter please! Six or more to get the next chapter!**

**This is a very long chapter... So go review please and thank you! =D**


	18. Something is Wrong

Chapter Eighteen: Something is Wrong

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I knew you could do it =D **

**Bella's POV**

**December (3 Months Pregnant)**

I walked down the stairs in my pajama pants and a tank top that used to be loose fitting, I was now three months, almost three and a half, and you could tell when I wore tank tops. I walked to the window and smiled as I watched the snow fall excited that winter was finally here. The only time I dreaded snow fall was the snowball fights Emmett insisted we have almost every week. Luckily I think I would be able to get out of that this year, especially with Edward being overprotective of me even more now. I sat down in front of the fire next to Edward, I handed him his blanket while covering up with my own. He kissed the top of my head reaching to rub my small baby bump.

"I still can't believe this is real." He whispered.

"I know." I said resting my head on his shoulder.

"End of June or early July we will be parents." He beamed.

"I know, I have to choose who will be with the kids when I go on leave." I told him.

"There is plenty of time for that love." He told me.

The phone rang, I got out from my blanket and got up to answer it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Belly!" Emmett yelled.

I groaned, "Please start calling me that."

Edward looked at me weird.

"What's going on Belly?" He asked.

"I am relaxing by the fire with my husband, what do you want Emmett?" I asked.

"Ooo, did I interrupt some action?" He asked, I could just see his face.

I groaned my face turning red.

"No Emmett! Honestly! Not everyone needs to do that every day!" I growled.

"Hey, don't be so touchy!" He said.

"Emmett. What do you want?" I asked again.

"Want to hang out tomorrow while Edward is at work?" He asked.

"Edward doesn't work tomorrow." I told him.

"So, you want to hang anyway?" He asked.

The rest of the conversation went pretty much the same as it always goes with Emmett. I finally agreed to go out with him tomorrow after he started to ask questions about my sex life with Edward. I hung up and growled at the phone.

"I hate your brother sometimes." I said snuggling back into my blanket.

"What did he want?" Edward asked.

"He wants to hang out tomorrow at the mall." I said.

"The mall? Do we have the right Emmett?" He asked me.

I laughed, "There is a new video game store and he wants to check it out. Rose wont go with him and apparently he can't go alone."

Edward rolled his eyes.

…

"Be careful with her Emmett!" Edward warned.

"I know I know!" He said.

Emmett grabbed my hand and took off running, I almost got whiplash!

"Emmett!" Edward growled.

Emmett just ignored him though and helped me into the car.

"Where is your jeep?" I asked.

"In the shop! Just a normal check up to make sure the girl is running okay." He said climbing in the car.

"I'm surprised Rosalie let you use her car." I laughed.

"Me too." He said smiling.

We pulled up to the mall and got a parking spot close to the door. It didn't seem that the mall was too busy like normal, but that was probably because of the snow fall and the icy roads. We wasted no time in going to the video game store and it was like Christmas morning for Emmett. Soon he had at least five video games picked out, I didn't even want to see the total. Once out of the video game store we headed to the pizza place for some lunch.

"You going to be able to keep that pizza down Belly?" Emmett asked.

"Yes Emmett." I said rolling my eyes.

"Well that is good, because I will not be witnessing any kind of gross puke." He shivered.

"You went through this with Rose Emmett." I reminded him.

"I know, and it was horrible." He said.

I just rolled my eyes taking a bite of my cheese pizza.

"So! This new game," he said pulling one of his games out, "You can steal people's cars and kill people!"

"And why would you want to do that?" I asked.

"Because! You can't just steal some old lady's car in real life could you?" He asked.

My eyes went wide, "Why would you want to steal an old lady's car in the first place?!"

"Because it's fun of course!" He said.

I shook my head, "Poor Mason."

He glared at me before putting the game back before finishing his third slice of pizza.

**In the car heading home...**

"Man its really bad out." Emmett said.

"Just focus on the road and get us home safely Emmett." I told him grabbing onto the door.

Emmett got quiet as he squinted out of the window, the snow was falling harder now making the windshield wipers go into overdrive. He flipped his brights on trying to get a better look at the road but it did not seem like it helped at all.

"Emmett, maybe you should pull over." I said getting nervous.

"No, it's fine." He said.

"Emmett please, just pull over til it clears." I begged.

"Bella, hey, it's okay. I can get us home safely." He said taking his eyes off the road to look at me.

"Emmett!" I shrieked pointing to the windshield.

_SCCREEEEECCCCCHHH!_

_CRASH!_

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPP!_

I squeezed my eyes shut as I grabbed my head.

"Bella." Emmett groaned.

I tried talking but groaned instead, it sounded like we were underwater.

"Bella. Are you okay?" Emmett asked.

I lifted my head off of the dashboard, glass from the windshield fell, I opened my eyes to survey the scene. There was still a beeping sound, someone's horn must be stuck or something. Emmett rear ended a car, he never saw it coming. I groaned grabbing my head as I looked at Emmett, he had a nice cut on his cheek from what I assumed would be glass from either his window or the windshield.

"You are bleeding." Emmett said reaching out and touching the gash on my forehead.

I cringed as pain shot through it, it wasn't til then I realized that I had blood running down the side of my face.

"The baby." Emmett whispered.

I looked down all of a sudden, there was no blood which was a good sign. I worried though, what if the seat belt did some damage?

"I-We- We need to see if the other people are okay." I said.

I heard sirens in the background.

"No, you shouldn't move. Just stay still until the ambulance comes." Emmett said squeezing his eyes shut.

…

I was the first one to be taken from the ambulance as I was wheeled into the hospital.

"Emmett!" I yelled looking behind me.

"I'm right here Bella!" He yelled.

"Please, can we be in the same room?" I asked one of the paramedics.

"We will see what we can do, but we need to get you looked at." The guy replied.

"Bella!"

I looked around to see Edward running over.

"I thought you were off today?" I asked.

"I was called in. What happened?!" He asked stroking my cheek.

"We were driving home, it was hard to see and the road was slippery. Emmett didn't see a car that was stopped a head, and when he tried to stop he slid on the ice and we ended up rear ending the car." I explained.

He looked back at Emmett as we were being wheeled into separate rooms.

"I never should have let you go." Edward said.

"No, Edward stop." I said.

"I need every test out then ran to make sure she is okay, and we need to do an ultrasound to make sure everything is okay with the baby." Edward ordered.

"Baby? She's pregnant?" A nurse asked.

"Yes. So no drugs that could have serious side effects to the baby. She's about 14 weeks, almost three and a half months." Edward told the nurses.

"Edward step back." Carlisle said walking in.

"What?!" He gasped.

"You are too close, I wont allow you to work on your wife. Remember your rule Edward." Carlisle said getting gloves on.

Edward hesitated before stepping away from me I almost objected but he stayed in my sight. I was sitting up in bed, so I must have been fine! Why are they treating me like I was in serious danger?

"Emmett, where is Emmett?" I asked.

"Down the hall, he should be fine." Carlisle said flashing a light in my eyes.

"I want to go see him." I said trying to get up.

"Whoa Bella," Carlisle said pushing me back down, "You can see him later."

"Dad I am fine, please." I said.

"Sorry, your overprotective husband over there would kill me." He told me.

I sighed.

"I need an ultrasound machine." Carlisle said.

"I'm fine." I said again.

"You may be Bella, but we need to do an ultrasound to make sure the baby is fine." He told me.

…

"I told you to be careful!" Edward screamed.

"I was Edward! It was snowing hard and I couldn't see!" Emmett growled back.

"Then you should have pulled over!" Edward snapped back at him.

"Edward stop! Yelling isn't going to reverse time! We are both fine! The baby is fine!" I told him.

"You stay out of this Bella!" Edward growled.

"Dude, what is your problem?!" Emmett screamed.

"My problem," Edward said getting into Emmett's face, "Is that you were suppose to take care of her!"

"I did!" He yelled.

"Obviously not if she has stitches in her forehead!" Edward scolded.

"Enough Edward!" I snapped.

Edward stormed inside the house, I gave Emmett a small smile before we said goodbye. I walked into the house watching Emmett pull out of the driveway in Rosalie's now wrecked car. I walked into the kitchen where Edward was pacing angrily.

"Edward. That was uncalled for, I am fine." I told him.

"What did you call me?!" He growled.

I stopped, "Edward?"

He growled throwing a plate against the wall, "I'm James damn it! Why is that so hard to comprehend?!"

I felt sick to my stomach, I sat down on one of the kitchen chairs.

"What is wrong with you?" He snapped.

"I don't feel so good." I told him.

**(Note: This is where James gets bad, and if you are uncomfortable with bad language or abusive relationships, then you should probably skip this part...)**

"Well who's fault is that? Getting knocked up with someone elses baby will do that to you." He scowled.

"What?" I gasped.

"You heard me, next time you shouldn't go sleeping around with other people, it could make you look like a slut." James pointed his finger at me.

"This is your baby!" I gasped standing up.

He walked over to me and raised his hand in the air, I prepared myself for impact.

"HEY!"

We both snapped our heads to look at who yelled, Emmett stood in the doorway holding my jacket in his hand.

"What the hell are you doing Edward! Were you about to hit her?!" Emmett screamed.

"I am not Edward." James hissed.

**(Note: It's safe now...)**

I felt my stomach turn.

"Emmett." I groaned.

He rushed over to me.

"Emmett! I need a bucket!" I gasped.

Emmett ran and grabbed the trash can bringing it over to me, he held my hair back as I threw up my pizza into the trash can. I gasped wiping my mouth as Emmett set it down by the counter.

"Okay, Bella has been under a lot of stress. She needs to relax and us fighting about this is not going to help her do that. You need time to calm yourself, so I'm going to take Bella upstairs so she can take a nap and you need to stay down here until you calm down." Emmett told James.

"You cant tell me what to do!" James screamed.

"Come on Bella." Emmett said wrapping his arm around me.

We walked upstairs and I got settled in bed, Emmett turned around to turn the TV on and when he turned back around I had tears streaming down my face.

"Bella? Why are you crying?!" He asked rushing towards me.

"It's back." I cried.

Emmett sat down next to me on the edge of the bed.

"It's back! I thought the therapy worked! I thought that since we haven't seen any signs of the DID for months that it was gone!" I sobbed.

He pulled me into his arms and let me cry.

"It's going to be okay." He told me when I calmed down a bit.

"No it is not Emmett! What would have happened if you wouldn't of walked in when you did! He would have hit me! What happens when no one is around Emmett?!" I asked.

"You run away and call one of us." He told me.

I growled, "I have to run from my husband who has DID because one of his sides is abusive."

"I know this isn't easy Bella, trust me, but we will get through this one way or another." He said wiping away my tears.

"I never thought that you had this in you Emmett." I laughed.

"Hey, Jasper isn't the only one who has words of wisdom!" He said standing up.

He bent down and kissed my forehead before handing me the remote.

"Remember, call me if you need _anything_. Now just relax and watch TV." He said.

I watched him close the door behind him, I sighed before slowly rolling my t-shirt up. I looked at the small but still there baby bump.

"Mama wont let anything happen to you." I whispered rubbing my stomach.

I let my head fall against the baseboard looking at the ceiling, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath thinking.

"Bella."

I opened my eyes and looked at my husband leaning against the doorway.

"Edward?" I asked.

He nodded standing up and walking over to the bed, he took a seat where Emmett just sat and took my hand in his.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I...I don't know Edward." I said.

He looked down at our hands.

"How are we going to do this Edward?" I asked.

"By taking the next step." He said.

"Which is what?" I asked.

"Going back on my medication." He said.

"But how do we know that will work?" I asked.

"We don't know, but it will help me control it better." He said.

I sighed.

"Hey, I know okay? I know that this is hard and I know that this isn't what you signed up for. But Bella I love you. I love you so much, but if you don't want to-"

"Stop!" I shrieked.

He looked shocked at my sudden outburst.

"Don't you _dare_ finish this sentence!" I scolded.

He still looked shocked.

"People may be against this Edward, people may beg for me to leave because of the abusive part, but I won't listen to them Edward! If they don't like it then they can be the people to leave! I'm here, and I'm staying here because I love you. Because we are going to have a baby." I told him my eyes tearing up at the baby part.

He smashed his lips to mine.

"I love you so much Mrs. Cullen." He whispered.

"And I love you so much Mr. Cullen." I said smiling.

He kissed me again.

...I just hope that the medications did work, and that we would not be seeing James for a while.

**Another chapter! I was actually planning on bringing the DID back, but thought I would give the drama a break for a little bit! I'm not sure if my grammar improved but I'm not the best in English so... **

**By the way, who has gone to see Breaking Dawn Part 2?! What did you think? I thought it was done very well and they couldn't of done any better in my opinion! **

**Anyways, how about eight reviews for the next chapter?! You can do it! =D**

**Review!**


	19. Worrying and Nightmares

Chapter Nineteen: Worrying and Nightmares

**Bella's POV**

"_Bella?!" Edward said. _

_I cried as I tried to scream through the duck tape. _

_He walked into the room._

"_Bella!" He gasped going to run to me._

_I tried to tell him to stop until Jim came behind him and stabbed him with a knife. I screamed as Edward let out a scream of pain and slowly fell to the ground. I struggled but it was pointless, there wasn't much I could do when I was chained to the wall and my mouth duck taped._

"_Now maybe you will think twice about meeting with me Edward." Jim said stepping over his body._

_I screamed and tried to get away as he started to drag me away. Some how I managed to get the duck tape off my mouth._

"_NO! NO! EDWARD!" I screamed struggling._

"_Stop fighting!" Jim cursed._

"_NO! I wont stop fighting, I will fight you until I die! PLEASE! Please just let me go! I need to save him! PLEASE!" I begged._

_Jim disappeared out of no where and I was released from the chains, not bothering to ask questions I got up and ran to Edward._

"_Edward!" I said._

"_Bella." He groaned._

"_Edward stay with me please." I begged._

_I struggled as I tried to control the bleeding._

"_I-I love you." He whispered._

"_No! No Edward! Edward! I need you to tell me what to do!" I said._

"_I'm bleeding too much, you can't help me..." He gasped before coughing._

"_You are a doctor Edward! Please just tell me what to do!" I cried._

_I watched as his eyes went wide before his head slowly fell to the side and his eyes closed._

"_Edward!" I screamed._

"NOO!" I screamed sitting up in bed.

"Bella?!" Edward asked rushing over to the bed.

"Edward!" I gasped.

He sat down and I attacked him throwing my arms around him.

"Don't let go, don't ever let me go." I cried.

"I won't Bella, I promise you." He said hugging me tighter.

I cried into his shoulder for a while before I finally calmed down, he stroked my hair kissing my forehead.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Edward asked after a while.

"It was just a nightmare, a very scary nightmare." I said.

He took that as I didn't want to talk about it thankfully, I didn't want to tell him that it was about Jim.

**Later That Morning**

"Feeling better?" Edward asked walking into the bathroom.

"Yeah, I feel a little nauseous, but I think that's just because of my morning sickness." I told him.

He bent over and kissed the top of my head, he rubbed my back before heading to the fridge.

"Are you hungry? I can cook you something before I go into work." He said.

"Ugh." I groaned setting a hand on my stomach.

"Sorry, I'll just grab something on the way at the bakery." He said getting his coat on.

"Will you be home late?" I asked.

"I have a appointment to get my medication set up after work, don't wait to eat supper if you feel like it. Try to eat something though, even if it is just crackers." He told me.

"Yes doctor." I smiled.

He kissed my forehead before heading out the door. I got up and made myself some caffeine-free tea before going into the living room. I grabbed my phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" Mrs. Smith answered.

"Hi Mrs. Smith! It's Bella Cullen." I said.

"Bella! How are things?! How are the kids?" She asked.

"The kids are great! We are on winter vacation though, they do have a homework assignment while on break though." I laughed.

"Keeping them busy even on break I see." She laughed with me.

"It's just something simple, I wanted them to write about what they did over break." I told her.

"I love doing that! It's cute to read their responses." She told me.

"I know. Listen Mrs. Smith-"

"Bella! It's Anne. Call me Anne." She interrupted.

"Well, Anne, I was wondering if you would be interested in substituting for me again." I said.

"Sure! I would love too! Where are you off too this time?" She asked.

"Well actually I'm not going anywhere." I told her.

"Oh?" She asked.

"Yeah, I actually need you to substitute while I am on maternity leave." I said.

She gasped.

"Oh my gosh! Congratulations!" She yelled.

I laughed, "Thank you!"

"How far along are you?" She asked.

"Only three months, so it wouldn't be until I am about eight months." I told her.

"Oh great! I would love to help! And I expect a picture of your little baby once it's born!" She said.

"Oh course!" I said.

We finished up with some small talk before hanging up, when I looked at the clock I realized that we had been talking for almost an hour! It didn't seem like an hour, I finished my tea before getting up to get some cleaning done.

…

"_Edward?!" I yelled walking in the house._

"_Edward!" I called._

_I ran upstairs to find him tied to a chair and his mouth taped shut._

"_What the hell!" I screamed turning around to find Jim standing by the door._

"_Well hello to you too Bella!" He smiled._

"_Why do you keep doing this to us?!" I screamed._

"_I see your pregnant." He said._

_I looked down to see that I was bigger, probably about five months._

"_I'm going to call the cops." I said rushing to the phone._

_He grabbed me by the hair and yanked me back, I yelped in pain closing my eyes._

"_Don't even think about it!" He growled._

_I tried to fight him the best I could and the next thing I knew I was being stabbed with a knife right in the stomach._

"NO!" I screamed sitting up gasping for air.

I looked around the room and heard a crash, Edward stood there and looked at his cup that was now shattered. I must have scared him.

"Edward? What are you doing home?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

When he didn't answer I removed my hands from my eyes to see him rocking back and forth and tugging on his hair, crap.

"Peter I'm sorry!" I said getting up.

"I broke it!" He said.

"You didn't mean too, I know that. I scared you and made you drop it." I told him.

"I didn't mean too!" He said.

"I know Peter." I said.

"I'm sorry!" He cried.

"I know, how about a bath?" I asked.

"Okay." He said.

After his bath I helped him get dressed and we went back downstairs, I set him up at the table with some paper and crayons while I worked on cleaning up the broken glass. I managed to do that without cutting myself and walked back into the kitchen to dispose of it.

"I made a drawing." Peter said.

I walked over to the table and looked at his picture, it was a picture of a family at the park.

"That's very nice Peter." I told him.

"That is mom, dad, Alice, and Emmett." He pointed out each of them.

"Where are you Peter?" I asked.

"Over there, playing alone." He said getting very sad.

"Why are you alone?" I asked.

"Because I felt like I was being a bother." He said.

"Why did you think you were being a bother?" I asked sitting down next to him.

"Because no one asked for me to be like this, no one asked for my brain injury and for me to be such a freak." He said beginning to rock.

"You aren't a freak Peter, you are a very smart and handsome man. Don't you for one minute think that anyone loves you less, and you are not a bother to anyone." I told him looking him straight in the eyes.

"Even to you Bella?" He asked.

"Not even to me, you will never bother me." I said.

He hugged me out of no where.

"You're very sweet Peter, don't let anyone tell you differently." I whispered.

…

_I woke up in the morning with a cramping feeling in my stomach but pushed it away thinking it was normal. Carlisle told me that a little cramping is normal and is nothing to worry about. Edward had to go to work early this morning so I decided to take my time and enjoy a nice hot shower before I went to the mall with Rosalie and Alice. Once I was dressed in a t-shirt and jeans I slipped a pair of comfy flats on before heading downstairs. The door bell rang almost the second I stepped down from the last step, I grabbed my purse before heading outside where Alice and Rosalie stood waiting. The mall wasn't crowded thankfully so we were able to shop comfortably without fighting people. We each picked out some outfits and baby clothes. We even started Christmas shopping because we got so bored! _

"_I think I will have the cheese burger with fries, and a water please." I said to the waiter at lunch. _

"_I want the chicken salad with ranch dressing and a water." Rosalie said._

"_And I will have the pasta with a water please." Alice ordered. _

"_Okay, I'll be right back with your food!" The waiter said._

_I handed the waiter my menu as another cramping feeling came, and I guess my face showed it._

"_Bella? Are you okay?" Rosalie asked._

"_Yeah, I'm fine." I said smiling._

"_So I think we should see a movie after this." Alice said._

"_Sure, I'm going to go to the bathroom while we wait for the food." I said._

_I got up from my seat and walked to the bathroom, I went into a stall and closed the door. I was about to pull my pants down when the worst pain came._

"_AH!" I gasped doubling over._

_I squeezed my eyes shut putting a hand on my stomach as another pain came. _

"_Bella?" Alice called._

_I couldn't answer her instead I let out another scream._

"_Bella!" Alice said trying to get the door open._

_She ended up crawling under the stall to get to me, once she stood up I heard her gasp._

_I looked up at her, her face showed fear and shock all over it._

"_Bella..." She whispered pointing to my jeans._

_I looked down and the crotch area and my thighs were covered in blood. I couldn't talk, I just looked up at her my eyes tearing up._

"_Okay, come on." She said putting her arms around me._

"_Alice, am I having a miscarriage?!" I gasped._

"_Let's just get you to the hospital." She said._

_**In the car, almost to the hospital**_

"_Dad! Dad something is wrong! Bella is bleeding! Yes she has pain, yeah we are headed there now! Okay, okay... Bye." Alice said._

_The pain was less intense as it was back at the mall, I quit talking because my brain was racing a mile a minute. I looked out the window trying not to cry, but so far I wasn't having any luck especially when Rosalie squeezed my hand. We pulled up to the hospital and Alice parked the car, I saw Carlisle running outside with a wheelchair. Alice opened my door and Carlisle ducked in to help me with my seat belt._

"_How are you doing Bella?" He asked._

"_It hurts." I told him wiping my eyes._

"_I know, let's get you in the chair so we can find out what's going on." He said helping me out of the car._

"_I know what's going on, I miscarried." I cried._

"_We don't know that." Carlisle said pushing me._

"_I do." I whispered._

_Once inside Alice helped me into a gown while Carlisle set up the exam room. I climbed onto the hospital bed and Rosalie covered my legs up with a blanket. _

"_Where is Edward?" I asked._

"_I paged him to the front desk, once he gets there Jerry is going to tell him what is going on and send him here." Carlisle said._

"_I want Edward." I said almost screaming it._

_I was scared and I wanted my husband with me._

"_I know that Bella, but we can't wait for him." Carlisle said squeezing my hand._

_I wiped more tears away as Carlisle started the ultrasound. My head started spinning when he found no heart beat and no movement, I think that's when I blacked out._

I gasped sitting up, I swung my legs over the bed and ran my fingers through my hair. I looked over my shoulder to find Edward's spot empty, he must be at work already. I stood up feeling kind of shaky with the last nightmare still in mind.

…

"Hi Bella." Jerry said.

"Hi." I said.

"Everything okay?" He asked.

"I guess, I have been having nightmares." I said.

"Oh, is there anything I can do?" He asked.

"Page Carlisle for me? Tell him I would like to speak to him?" I asked.

"Of course." He said picking up the phone.

"Thanks." I said walking over to the waiting area and taking a seat.

It didn't take long before I saw Carlisle walk up to the desk, Jerry pointed to me before Carlisle walked over to me smiling.

"Well hello beautiful daughter." He said.

"Hi dad." I said.

"Everything okay?" He asked.

"Can we go somewhere and talk?" I asked.

"Sure." He said leading me to an empty exam room.

I took a seat on the exam table as he pulled up a stool.

"So what has my daughter looking so worn out and worried?" He asked.

"I look that bad huh?" I asked.

"No, I just can tell something is bothering you." He told me.

"There is." I said.

"What?" He asked.

"I've been having nightmares, like four in the past day and a half." I told him.

"What are they about?" He asked.

"The first two were about either Edward or I being abducted by Jim again, and the second two have been about losing the baby. I was stabbed in the stomach by Jim and then the last one I miscarried." I whispered.

He looked truly concerned, "What do you think is causing this?"

"I don't know..." I said.

"Bella," He said, "Are you afraid of Jim coming after you again?"

I looked at the ground for a minute.

"Sort of." I said wiping a tear that escaped.

"Honey, he isn't going to touch you ever again." He said.

"I know! It's just that fear though, of knowing that he is still out there!" I told him.

He was about to say something before the doors opened, I looked up to see Edward walking in.

"What is going on? Is everything okay? Is it the baby?" He asked rushing over to me.

"No, everything is fine." Carlisle said.

"Why are you crying?" Edward asked me.

"Because I am being stupid." I said trying to get the tears to stop.

Carlisle rolled over to the counter before rolling back with a tissue. I laughed a little taking it and dabbing my eyes.

"You aren't being stupid Bella." Carlisle said.

"What is going on?" Edward asked again.

"Bella has been having nightmares, mostly of Jim coming back and hurting you or her." Carlisle told him.

"What?! Bella,why haven't you told me?!" He asked.

"I didn't want to worry you." I told him.

"Love, you cant keep everything bottled up like this. I can help you, and you sure you may worry me but I can help you." He told me.

I nodded before he pulled me into his arms kissing my forehead.

"Thanks dad." I said.

"Anytime." Carlisle said getting up and giving us privacy.

"How about we go home? It's been a long couple of days and you could use some rest." Edward said.

"Are you off?" I asked.

"I am now." He told me.

Edward got his things, clocked out, and we headed home. I didn't waste any time getting into my pajamas as we settled down to watch a movie before bed.

**Okay, I was nice and gave you guys the chapter even though I didn't get the 10 reviews I asked for! **

**What did you guys think? What is bringing all these nightmares for Bella? Do you think Jim will come back for her? **

**The next chapter is going to be intense, and I've decided to give you a little hint to how intense it will be! I know, I'm awesome =P**

"_**Damn it!" James screamed.**_

_**The next thing I knew I was thrown against the wall, James flew at me and put his hand around my neck. My eyes went wide as he pressed down.**_

"_**If you EVER back talk me again I will kill you!" He hissed.**_

"_**James! You are choking me!" I gasped.**_

"_**Good! Maybe this will help you learn!" He told me.**_

"_**I've learned! I have! James please, think about the baby!" I pleaded.**_

"_**The baby?! The baby?! You act like I care! It's not mine! You cheated on me, its like you don't even love me!" He growled pressing harder.**_

"_**I do! I love you James, so much!" I said looking in his eyes, I tried to fight back the tears but one slipped.**_

"_**Oh, so now you are going to try the crying thing! Well-" **_

"_**What the hell is going on?!" Emmett gasped.**_

_**I looked over at Emmett and realized this looked bad.**_

"_**Um... Umm, Edward um, thought that he saw something on my neck! So he was trying to get it off! Right Edward?" I asked looking at James who kind of loosened his grip. **_

_**I begged him with my eyes to agree and stop this madness.**_

"_**Right." He said.**_

_**I sighed in relief as he released my neck, I looked at Emmett who was struggling with whether to believe this or not. **_

**There is a sneak peek to next chapter! Now, its intense because this chapter has abuse in it. So if you don't think you can read this next chapter you can skip over it... But I promise, nothing extreme will happen to Bella, I don't have any plans for any of that right now if ever! Just bare with me, I have never wrote a story where I incorporated abuse before. I do not know how it feels to be in abusive relationship, and I hate the thought of anyone having to go through something horrible like that. That being said, there will be abuse every now and then. So if you don't agree with it, or whatever, you should stop reading now I guess... **

**So, with all that being said and a little sneak peek for next chapter, how about we shoot for 10 reviews again?! Please?**

**Review and tell me how you liked it! =D**


	20. Hiding Something

Chapter Twenty: Hiding Something

I hummed a long with the radio as I set the food on the table with a smile. I walked over to the stove getting the rolls out of the oven, I placed them on a plate as the front door slammed. I smiled setting them on the table, I walked into the living room.

"Perfect timing honey! Dinner is on the table." I said.

I looked up to find a very angry Edward tugging at his hair.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"What's wrong?! What's wrong is that I was suspended for a week!" He growled.

"What?!" I gasped.

"Yeah! A week!" He screamed fuming.

I knew I had to calm him down.

"Edward, I'm sure it was a mistake. Whatever it was I'm sure it will blow over tomorrow." I said walking over to him.

"No it wont." He huffed.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I apparently lost my temper on a patient." He told me.

"Well, it only happened once." I said.

"Its been happening for the past month actually." He said.

"What?! The past month?!" I gasped.

"Don't you yell at me Bella!" He growled.

"I wasn't yelling at you Edward." I told him.

"Bull shit. You just cant wait to rub it in my face that you are the only one who is bringing in the money." He growled.

"What?! Edward where did that even come from?!" I snapped.

He looked angry.

"James?" I said.

"Who else would it be? I thought you were smarter then that." He hissed.

"I am smart! And how dare you insinuate that I am dumb!" I growled.

"Well you weren't smart enough to keep your legs closed." He screamed.

I don't know what came over me but I slapped him across the face.

"You bitch!" He growled.

_SMACK!_

He back handed me right in the eye as I fell to the floor. I gasped grabbing my face looking up at him shocked.

"Now. I'm going to go eat, and don't even think about joining me." He said stepping over me.

I winced hoping he wouldn't kick me, he didn't. He just walked into the kitchen letting the door swing shut behind him. I think it was shock, but I must have stayed on the floor for at least five minutes. When I finally did get up I went into the bathroom, I gasped when I looked into mirror. I leaned over the sink to get a closer look at my bruised face. I lightly touched my right cheek wincing a little as I did, I began to sob quietly quickly shutting the door so James wouldn't hear me. I covered my mouth with my hand and cried into it. I put the cover to the toilet down and sat on it placing my hand on my stomach. I cried harder thinking about the fact that something bad could have happened to the baby. After a few minutes of letting myself cry I took a shaky deep breath before standing up.

"Okay." I said.

I walked out of the bathroom and went to face whatever was waiting for me.

…

I yawned sitting up, it was almost ten in the morning and I had a doctors appointment with Carlisle. I looked over my shoulder at Edward who was still sleeping. I got up grabbing clothes, I took a quick shower before getting dressed and surveying the damage of last night. It looked worse, if that is even possible, I closed my eyes. I went to get my cover up, but I couldn't find it!

"No! No!" I cursed.

How could this happen?! Alice kept my makeup stocked up in case I needed it, and the one time I needed it! I growled slamming the drawer shut. How was I going to hide this now? I headed downstairs getting my jacket on, I wrote Edward a note before going for my last resort. I put the biggest pair of sunglasses that I had on and thanked god that it was bright enough to pull them off.

I walked into the hospital and was directed to an exam room where I was told I would be seen by a nurse first. I got onto the exam table and laid down trying to get comfortable, the doors opened and a nurse walked in.

"Hi, my name is Abby." She said smiling.

"Bella." I told her.

She smiled, "I'm going to be doing your ultrasound. Dr. Cullen is with a patient right now, but he will be here after he is finished."

"Okay." I said pulling up my shirt.

"Is there a reason you are wearing sunglasses?" She asked.

"I have a headache, and they are helping block out the light." I told her.

"Ah, I had bad headaches with my first one too." She smiled.

"You have kids? How many?" I asked.

"Two, seven and three." She told me.

"Wow." I said.

"They are my angels." She said getting the ultrasound started.

I looked at the screen.

"It looks like everything is just fine with the baby!" She said.

"Good." I said.

She took a few photos and we chit chatted a bit before she stepped out, she told me that Dr. Cullen would be here in a few minutes. I sat up and took a deep breath, I knew that Carlisle wouldn't take the 'headache' excuse so easily.

"Bella!" Carlisle said.

"Hi dad." I smiled.

He gave me a quick hug before glancing over a paper.

"Well, everything seems perfectly fine with you and the baby. Are you taking your prenatal vitamins everyday?" He asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Good, now what is with the glasses. You are inside, you can take them off." He said.

"I actually have a bad headache, and they are helping keep the light out." I told him.

"I can lower the lights, take them off Bella." He said.

"I want them on dad, really it's fine." I said again.

All he had to do was give me that 'I am your father and I told you to take them off' look. I sighed before slowly reaching for my glasses, I looked at the ground before I slowly removed them from my face. I slowly looked up at Carlisle trying to ignore the fact I looked like one of those abuse cases that he has to see ten times a day.

"Bella!" He gasped.

I didn't say anything, I looked back at the ground.

"What happened?!" He asked.

"I fell, yesterday. I managed to bang my head against the corner of the table, Edward said I was lucky enough to not blind myself on the right side." I lied.

"Bella..." He said.

"I have been putting ice on it, but this morning when I woke up it was swollen." I told him.

"Bella, tell me what really happened." He said not believing me.

"I just did." I said.

"Bella... He hit you didn't he?" Carlisle said getting serious.

"No." I said.

"You can tell me Bella." He told me.

"He didn't hit me, I fell." I said sticking with my story.

"Damn it Bella!" He cursed.

My eyes went wide, he turned around and ran his fingers through his hair. I could tell his anger level was rising because he knew the truth.

"Okay," I whispered trying to stop the tears, "He hit me. James hit me."

Carlisle turned around just in time to see me have another break down. I covered my face with my hands and sobbed into them.

"Bella, shh. Shh, I didn't mean to upset you." He told me.

"He didn't mean it!" I cried.

"Bella, you don't need to make excuses for him." He said.

"I technically provoked him." I said wiping my eyes.

"That doesn't give him the right to hit you Bella." He said brushing the hair from my face.

"Please dad, please don't do anything. Don't tell anyone, he wont do it again. He wont, please." I begged.

Carlisle sighed looking at me, "You have to promise me that you will tell me if he does this again Bella."

"I will." I said.

"You are pregnant now Bella, so that makes this situation worse. He can hurt not only you but the baby, just keep that in mind." He told me.

"I know, trust me, I know." I whispered.

…

"I'm home Edward." I said putting my purse down.

I walked into the kitchen to find him sitting at the table rocking.

"Good morning Peter." I said.

"Morning." He said.

"Do you want some breakfast?" I asked.

"I looked for you but you weren't home." He told me.

"Yeah, I had an appointment." I said.

"For the baby?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said getting his cereal ready.

"I love babies." He smiled.

I smiled, "Me too."

"Is the baby fine?" He asked.

"Yes, everything is okay." I told him walking over to the table.

I set his cereal down.

"After you finished I can show you pictures of the baby if you'd like." I said.

"I would." He said.

I waited for him to finish before cleaning up, I took him into the living room where I turned on the television. I sat down next to him on the couch sighing.

"You shouldn't let him hit you." He said out of no where.

"Who?" I asked.

"Who ever hits you. You should leave him." He said looking at the the TV.

"It's not that easy." I told him.

"Why?" He asked.

"I'm having a baby with him Peter, and I know you don't understand this, but I love him. He can't control it, and I know that. He is getting help and I know that it's a bad situation, I just don't know what to do! I love him, but I know people will try to break us up because they don't understand. They will tell me its an abusive relationship..." I explained.

"But isn't it?" He asked.

I sighed, "Kind of, but- I- Ugh. It's his bad side, he has a good side too. A really good side, and the bad side only gets triggered every once in a while. He is going to therapy and taking medication. It's going to help, it will."

We didn't talk about it after that, I left him to watch TV to go into the kitchen and clean up a bit. I needed to clear my head for a little bit.

**A Few Hours Later**

I gasped squeezing my eyes shut, I gagged a little holding back my own hair.

"Bella?" Edward asked through the door.

The door to the bathroom opened and he rushed over to me, I was finished through.

"I'm okay." I gasped wiping my mouth off with my towel.

He rubbed my back as I leaned my head against his shoulder.

"You feel up for a family dinner tonight?" He asked kissing the top of my head.

"Yeah, what's it about?" I asked.

"Nothing special, just a get together." He said.

"Okay." I said.

"Let's get you up." He asked helping me up.

"Oh no." I groaned.

I got back on the floor and dry heaved first before actually throwing up. Edward knelt down and held my hair back for me this time.

…

"Here, try some salad and crackers." Edward said walking into the living room.

"I'm sorry." I said taking the plate.

"Don't be." He said sitting on the coffee table in front of me.

"You made this huge meal though, and I can't even be in the room with the family without the feeling of barfing." I sighed.

"Bella, it's fine. Really it is." He reassured me.

Thankfully I was able to keep the salad and crackers down without a problem. Once the family was done with their meals, steak I might add, they came to join me in the living room. Alice and Rosalie sat down on either side of me and began to chatter about their latest sales and how this lady wanted to buy twenty shoes. Needless to say they never took a breath during all of this.

"I'm going to go see what Edward is up too." I said.

"Edward, Edward, Edward. That is all you care about." Alice teased.

I stuck my tongue out at her before walking into the kitchen. I walked behind him and hugged him from the back, he was doing dishes.

"Mmm." He smiled.

"Surprise!" I said.

"That it is." He said turning around.

I stood on my tippy toes and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." I smiled.

I helped him dry while he continued to wash the dishes.

"Oh! I spoke to Anne the other day! She is going to sub again for me when I go on maternity leave." I told him.

"That's good." He said.

"Yeah, I told her it wouldn't be until I was about eight months so it gives us time to work on what the kids should be doing while I am on maternity leave." I explained.

"But it would be sooner then eight months though, right?" He asked.

"No, I mean lots of people work well up to the birth. I figure give myself a month to prepare, not that we wont be along the way, but just give me enough time to make sure everything is good." I said.

"Bella, call her back and tell her you will be leaving when your seven months." He told me.

"What? Edward it's a month's difference! Why can't I work til I'm eight months! Lots of people do it!" I said.

"You're not 'lots of people' Bella! You're my wife!" He said drying his hands.

"And as your wife I think I have some say in when I should stop working! I can work til I'm eight months Edward! Or at least plan on it! Now I can always change my mind if I don't feel like I can do it!" I scolded.

"You are _not_ working til you are eight months Isabella!" He yelled.

I saw a change in him.

"James you can't tell me what I can and can not do!" I told him.

"Damn it!" James screamed.

The next thing I knew I was thrown against the wall, James flew at me and put his hand around my neck. My eyes went wide as he pressed down.

"If you _ever_ back talk me again I will kill you!" He hissed.

"James! I can't breathe!" I gasped.

"Good! Maybe this will help you learn!" He told me.

"I've learned! I have! James please, think about the baby!" I pleaded.

"The baby?! The baby?! You act like I care! It's not mine! You cheated on me, its like you don't even love me!" He growled pressing harder.

"I do! I love you James, so much!" I said looking in his eyes, I tried to fight back the tears but one slipped.

"Oh, so now you are going to try the crying thing! Well-"

"What the hell is going on?!" Emmett gasped.

I looked over at Emmett and realized this looked bad, well that was because it was bad.

"Um... Umm, Edward um, thought that he saw something on my neck! So he was trying to get it off! Right, Edward?" I asked looking at James who kind of loosened his grip.

I begged him with my eyes to agree and stop this madness.

"Right." He said.

I sighed in relief as he released my neck, I looked at Emmett who was struggling with whether to believe this or not. I half smiled before rushing past Emmett and hurried upstairs to the bedroom.

**Later That Night**

"Do you think they will fight?" I asked.

"Who?" Edward asked me.

"Our kids." I said.

He smiled, "I'm sure they will."

"Is it weird that I kind of look forward to it?" I asked.

He laughed, "I guess it's a little weird."

I smiled thinking about standing in the kitchen with five kids each fighting and yelling while I tried breaking it up.

"I can't wait to be a mom." I said.

"Me either." He said.

I looked at him, he rolled his eyes.

"You know what I mean!" He said.

"Sure I do." I said.

We spent the rest of the night watching movies and talking about the future.

**Alright, I'm just going to post the chapters and whoever reviews, reviews. I realized that just because people don't review doesn't mean that no one is reading the story! Sorry it took like three months, but there has been major changes at work and I'm balancing work with school and it's been crazy! Let me know what you think if you want too! Working on the next one now! Hopefully it will be out this week!**


	21. Reassuring

Chapter Twenty One: Reassuring

**Bella's POV**

I laid on the slightly hard and uncomfortable exam table trying not to tare the paper lining off the bed. I took a deep breath and looked at the ceiling.

What if there is something wrong with the baby? What if there is no baby? What if I miscarried? What if I get put on bed rest? What if I have to quit my job?

"Morning Bella." Amy smiled.

"Morning." I said.

"How are we feeling today?" She asked.

I sighed, "A little nervous."

"Well, there is nothing to be nervous about! You get to see your baby today!" She said, sounding a lot like Alice would if she were here.

I smiled deciding not to tell her about the millions of fears, I'm sure all first time mothers had them. She lifted up my shirt gently before squirting the gel on my stomach, I shivered.

"Alright, let's see what we have here!" She said.

I looked at the screen anxiously, the second that heart beat filled the room I smiled. I felt bad for smiling because Edward wasn't able to be here due to work, I know he works at the hospital and can't be here. Stupid right?

"It looks like everything is perfectly normal!" She said.

With that she cleaned off my stomach wiping up all the gel before I pulled my shirt back down. I sat up as she went over some paperwork and things I needed to know. We also set up an appointment for next week for testing to see if the baby could possibly have some kind of birth defect like Down Syndrome. After assuring me things would be okay, we said our goodbyes.

…

I decided to walk around the hospital until Edward got off of work. I made my way through Labor and Delivery not expecting to see or hear anything.

But I did.

I heard screams of pain and agony, I couldn't help but glance into one of the rooms to see some lady grabbing her husbands collar and screaming at him. My eyes went wide as I picked up the pace, I wanted to get out of this place. Only what I saw next scared me, it scared me a lot. A woman in labor was walking with her husband and they were talking, the next thing I knew she was screaming! She was in so much pain that she had to sit on the floor! I gulped.

"Bella?" Carlisle said.

He walked up to me and I looked at him like a deer in the head lights.

"I-I was just... I was just walking." I stuttered.

"What are you looking at?!" The lady groaned.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean too!" I said rushing my words.

"You have children?" She gasped.

"I'm three months pregnant." I whispered.

"Well listen honey, turn around and go back. You don't to be in this pain. Just get rid of it." She groaned.

"Honey, you don't mean that!" Her husband gasped.

"THE HELL I DON'T!" She screamed at him.

"Okay Bella, come on." Carlisle said.

"She just told me to get an abortion!" I gasped as Carlisle pushed me forward.

"She is in pain, she didn't mean it." He assured me.

"Carlisle, maybe she was right... That looked painful, I don't do pain very well..." I gulped.

"Bella don't freak yourself out." He laughed.

"No I'm serious! In all reality how is something so big suppose to go through a little tiny hole!" I shrieked making a small circle with my hand for good measure.

I could see him struggling not to laugh at me.

"Bella, sweetheart, women have been having babies for decades." He told me.

"But what if I'm the one person who can't have the baby! What if it gets stuck and I'm pregnant forever?!" I gasped.

He let a laugh slip, I looked at him horrified.

"Sorry, I shouldn't laugh. Bella that is not going to happen." He told me.

"How do you know though?!" I asked.

"Because that is impossible. If something happens and the baby wont come out we will just do a C-Section to get the baby out." He explained.

"So I wont be pregnant forever?" I asked.

"No," He said as we walked, "You wont be pregnant forever."

"Well that's a relief." I sighed.

He laughed at me as we continued to walk.

**Carlisle's POV**

I walked up to the front desk and stood next to Edward.

"Hi dad." He said.

"Hello son." I said laughing.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"I just was with your wife." I laughed.

"Yeah?" He said.

"I found her in Labor and Delivery and she was scared because she saw a lady in so much pain from contractions that she told Bella she should get an abortion because she didn't want to go through the pain." I laughed.

"Oh wow." He said.

"Yeah, so you should probably talk to her. She thought that the baby would get stuck and she will be pregnant forever." I said.

He covered his face and tried to suppress his laughter.

"Alright, I will talk to my scared little wife when I get off." He said.

**Bella's POV**

"Bella?"

I turned around and smiled when I saw Edward standing there, I slowly walked over to him.

"Hey, are you off?" I asked

"Yes I am." He said giving me a small kiss.

"Ready to go home?" I asked.

"Actually, I want to show you something." He said.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Yeah." He said taking out a blind fold.

"Wait, what is that for?" I asked.

"For your surprise of course!" He said tying it around my eyes.

I grumbled.

"Oh stop it." He said.

…

"Are we there _yet_?!" I groaned.

"Yes." He said.

He slowly lifted the blind fold off and I opened my eyes.

"The nursery?" I questioned.

"Yes, this is the nursery." He smiled.

"I don't understand, Edward why did you bring me here?" I asked.

"Because," He said bringing me closer, "dad was telling me you have a fear."

"Wha-"

"Bella, it's okay. Everyone has fears their first time." He said.

"Wait, what are we talking about?" I asked.

He sighed, "Bella, I'm talking about your fear of pain, about your fear of labor."

"I'm not good at pain Edward, you know this! I cried like a baby when I broke my hand punching Jacob when he kissed me!" I said.

"Do you want to know why I brought you here Bella?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Because this," He said motioning to all the little babies, "This is the end result of that pain Bella."

I looked at the little boy who was kicking its legs and fussing.

"We are having a baby Bella, and it's completely normal to be afraid of the pain. Just know that I will be there holding your hand the whole time." He said taking my hands in his.

"You promise?" I asked.

"I promise." He whispered kissing me.

…

"I'm going to be happy with whatever I get Alice." I said.

"I know, but what would you like?" She asked as we looked through baby clothes.

I gave her a knowing look and ignored her.

"I wonder what the boys are doing." I said.

"Who knows, probably watching the game or something." She said.

"I feel bad for not inviting Rose baby shopping." I sighed.

"Me too, but she wanted to do some more work. Emmett took Mason to the park." She said.

We continued to look at baby clothes, before we knew it the whole cart was full of stuff! Diapers, wipes, clothes, miscellaneous baby items, a bath tub, things like that. I almost freaked out when they told me the total! I said goodbye to Alice before we headed our separate ways, she was going to help Rosalie do some work. I pulled into the driveway getting out, Edward made his way outside.

"Hey hon." He said.

"Hello." I said.

"Enjoy shopping?" He asked.

"Yeah! I got a lot of stuff, more then I thought I would." I told him.

"I'm sure it's not too much stuff." He said.

"Oh, it is." I said opening the trunk.

His eyes went wide.

"Bella!" He gasped.

"I know, I know..." I said.

"How much did you spend?! We don't need this much stuff! You aren't due for months!" He shrieked.

"Edward calm down, it's fine!" I said starting to unload the car.

I could tell he wasn't going to just let it go though, he at least helped me unload everything.

"Where is Jasper?" I asked.

"In the kitchen. Bella, how much did you spend?" He asked.

"It's not important." I told him.

"It kind of is Bella. Remember, we are trying to live without the help of my parents here!" He snapped.

"Edward it's fine!" I told him.

"Isabella. How much did you spend. Now." He warned.

I showed him the receipt.

"_Four hundred and eighty nine dollars?!_" He screamed, "_You spend almost FIVE HUNDRED DOLLARS?!"_

I coward down and flinched as he raised his voice a little more with each word.

"Edward please calm down." I begged.

"It's JAMES!" He screamed.

"I'm sorry!" I said.

"You are taking it all back. Now." He snapped.

"No I'm not! I can't! We need this stuff James!" I told him.

"You are taking it back!" He screamed.

"I said that I am not!" I snapped.

_SLAP!_

I closed my eyes touching my cheek that stung.

"You wanna continue?" He asked.

I looked at him, "James, these things are stuff that we will need for the baby!"

He shoved me against the wall and held me there with his hand around my neck.

"I said, are you done?! Are you going to take the stuff back and be smart?" He asked.

"Please James! Please let me keep it! We will be fine! I will work extra hours at- AHH!" I screamed as he slapped me again, this time leaving a cut on my right cheek and making another bruise.

"HEY!"

I cried as James pressed harder against my neck as he looked over to see Jasper standing by the kitchen door.

"Let her go James! NOW!" He screamed.

"Or what?!" He growled.

Jasper made a sudden move and managed to get Edward off of me, I fell to my knees clutching my neck and trying to get my breathing under control. I looked up to see the two of them fighting on the ground. I wasn't paying attention but somehow Jasper got Edward pinned to a chair.

"You calm your ass down now. She's fucking pregnant man! Grow a pair and stop beating your wife!" He growled.

Jasper got up and walked over to me helping me up, he got my jacket on and lead me to the door.

"She's not my wife, she's just a whore." James spat.

I closed my eyes.

Jasper just looked at him before leading me out of the door and to his car. I cried the entire ride to the Cullen house, the passenger side door opened and Jasper picked me up. Once inside the house he led me to the bathroom where he set me down on the counter. No words were spoken as he worked on cleaning my cut, I flinched as it stung as I sobbed quietly.

"He needs help." Jasper finally said.

I let out a sob, "Why is this happening?!"

"Hey stop it. We'll figure it out okay?" He asked.

"How?! You should have seen the look on the peoples faces when they saw my first set of bruises! They were pretty much screaming at me to leave whoever did it! I can't leave him! I know deep down that Edward is in there! He isn't the one beating me! So am I really stupid for staying?!" I cried.

"No! Bella, people don't understand what multiple personalities is! They don't understand that Edward can't control it. So we just need to keep you safe while we figure out how to control the DID and get James and Peter to stay away for a while. We did it before, and we can do it again. Ignore what people say, if they don't understand or like it then they can leave." He explained.

"Thank you Jasper." I whispered.

"Now, I'm going to go make you some tea. Take a shower and change into some of Alice's pajamas." He said.

I nodded, he left and I started my shower. I took me a while to actually get in and take the shower. I was getting changed into my pajamas when my phone started ringing. I took a deep breath seeing that it was Edward, I slowly clicked the ignore button. What was I suppose to say? And was it really Edward? Or just James trying to abuse me again?

I walked downstairs leaving my phone on the dresser in Jasper and Alice's room.

"I'll have her call you when she is ready." Jasper said.

I walked in and sat on the stool at the island in the kitchen. Jasper turned around and handed me my steaming hot tea.

"Edward called, he wants to talk to you." He told me.

"I know, he tried to call me. I ignored it." I said.

He nodded.

"I'm not sure what to say.. I'm so confused!" I groaned.

"Just take some time away and relax." He told me.

All this stress was making my morning sickness act up.

"I can't wait until this sickness period of the pregnancy is over." I said rubbing my stomach.

"Feeling sick?" He asked.

I nodded.

"I'm going to go lay down." I told him.

I walked into the living room and walked upstairs. I closed the door to the guest room and laid down on the bed.

…

"Bella?"

I groaned grabbing my stomach.

"Bella!" Edward gasped.

He rushed over to me setting his hand on my arm.

"What's wrong?! Are you in pain?!" He asked.

"No, I just feel really sick to my stomach." I groaned.

"Do you want to sit up?" He asked.

I nodded.

"When did this start?" He asked helping my sit up.

"An hour or so ago." I said.

He brushed my hair away from my face. I felt all shaky.

"Edward I don't feel good." I said.

"Do you want to go to the hospital?" He asked.

"No, I want this sickness to end!" I said.

"Just take deep breaths." Edward said.

I nodded breathing in and out deeply.

"Any better?" He asked.

"A little." I said.

"Bella, look. I'm sorry for what I- well James did to you." He said.

"Can we not talk about that right now?" I asked.

"Bella, we have to talk about it sooner or later." He told me.

"Later please." I said.

"Bella..." Edward said.

"Look Edward, what am I suppose to say here? It's fine that your abusive personality continues to hit me? I'm torn! Okay?! I'm torn because I love you, I do, but I am sick of living in fear!" I said.

"I know, and I have an idea. Something that may fix this whole thing." He told me.

"What?" I asked.

"I can't tell you right now, but soon." He said.

"Okay." I said.

**Edward's POV**

"Carlisle?" I asked.

"In here." He called.

I walked into his office, he had his reading glasses on and was reading a chart.

"What can I help you with son?" He asked.

"I want to run something by you." I said.

"Oh yeah?" He said. "Have a seat."

I took a seat in front of his desk.

"What is this about?" He asked.

"I have a plan..." I said.

**What could the plan be? Something good? Or bad? Guess you will just have to wait and find out! **


	22. The Plan

Chapter Twenty Two: The Plan

**Edward's POV**

"_Now, we're sure that this is going to be a good thing, right?" I asked my family._

"_Yeah." They all agreed. _

"_And I have your support?" I asked._

"_Of course you do Edward." Esme said._

"_Cause this isn't going to be the easiest thing for me to do." I told them._

"_We'll be here for you Edward, and I'm sure she will understand once she gets over the shock." Emmett said._

"_Okay, then we are sticking with the plan." I said._

**Bella's POV**

_When are you going to be home?_-Edward

I looked at my phone and typed a response.

_We are stopping for some gas, give me ten more minutes_-Bella

"Edward?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, we have a dinner at his parents house tonight." I told him.

"Oh, is that why you didn't want to stop for food?" He asked.

"Yeah." I told him.

"How is the baby?" He asked.

"Good." I said.

"You have a bump yet?" He asked.

I smoothed my shirt down, you could kind of see it but not really.

"It's tiny, but I'm only three and a half months." I told him.

"Just wait until you get to be seven or eight months." He said.

"Oh, I know." I said.

We pulled up to the gas station and he hopped out. I looked around while he pumped gas sending text messages back and forth to Edward about little things.

"Alright! Let's get you home!" He said.

We pulled away and drove to the house, once we were there I said my goodbyes and headed into the house.

"I'm home!" I called.

Edward walked from the kitchen into the living room.

"I just have to go change my shirt, I spilled something on it!" I said.

I walked upstairs and changed shirts before getting my coat on, it was starting to get colder out. I walked downstairs and found Edward standing by the stair case with a envelope.

"What's that?" I asked.

He handed it to me without saying a word.

I looked at it before opening it. It was a airplane ticket for a trip to Flordia!

"Oh cool! Did you get this so I can visit my mom and Phil?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"Where's yours?" I asked.

"I thought it would be good for you to go alone and spend some time before the baby comes." He said being kind of vague about it.

"Okay." I said.

I looked at the ticket more, I noticed that it said 'one way trip' on it. I flipped it over before looking in the envelope for another ticket.

"Edward, you didn't get another ticket. This says one way trip on it, we can call them in the morning and get another one for a two way trip." I said.

"No Bella." He said.

"What? No what? Why? I'm not staying there forever Edward. I have to come home sometime, so why not just save the trouble of having to buy another ticket home after a week or so?" I asked.

"Because you will be there for a few months." He said.

"Excuse me? What did you say?" I asked.

"I said you will be there for a few months." He said.

"Why?! I don't need a few months to visit Edward!" I told him.

"Bella I need you to go to Florida, it's only for a few months." He said.

"Why Edward?! Why do I need to go?!" I asked getting upset.

"Bella please don't get upset." He asked.

"Don't get upset?! Don't get _upset_?! Your shipping me off to Florida and not telling me why! Of course I am getting upset!" I screamed .

"It's part of the plan Bella. I need to be by myself while I work on getting my shit together." He said.

"I can stay at your parents house! Or at Charlies house!" I snapped.

"No Bella, I need you to be in a different state so I am not tempted to see you." He said.

"WHAT?!" I screamed.

He flinched at how loud I screamed.

"Bella, I need to be alone. It's part of the process if getting better, it's how we did it last time." He told me.

"So I cause this? I cause you to have the DID?" I asked tearing up.

"Bella no, of course not!" He said.

"Why are you doing this Edward?!" I cried.

"To make things better Bella! Believe me, I don't want to be away from you either! This is for the best Bella, you'll be back with me in a few months!" He said trying to get me to calm down.

"In a few months I will be five or six months! You'll miss everything!" I screamed.

"I know, and that kills me." He said.

"Does it Edward?! Because I don't think it does." I snapped.

"Of course it does Bella! You think I want to be away from you that long? You think I want to miss the majority of your pregnancy?!" He asked.

"Well if you didn't you wouldn't be sending me off now would you?" I asked walking past him.

"Please Bella, I'm doing this for us!" He called after me.

"We have a dinner to go to Edward." I said walking out of the house.

I don't care if I was being irrational or over emotional, I got into the car and slammed the door. Edward got inside and tried to talk to me, but I shut him down. He sighed and began to drive to his parents house.

"Look Bella, the family agrees that this is for the best." He told me.

"What?! The _family_ is in on this too?!" I snapped.

"I ran it passed them before I bought the ticket." He said.

"How about running it passed me Edward?! Huh?! Or is the fact that I'm your _wife_ not mean anything to you?!" I screamed.

He sighed, "I know that you are angry."

"I'm not angry, no, not angry. Try _pissed off_ because not only is my husband in on this, but the family I thought loved me." I growled.

"We do love you." He said.

I stopped talking, I crossed my arms and looked out the window.

**Edward's POV**

"Hey Bella!" Alice sang.

Bella stormed right passed her and went upstairs, I flinched as I heard a door slam.

"What the hell was that?!" She asked.

"I gave her the ticket." I sighed scratching the back of my head.

"I take it she didn't take it very well." Emmett said walking over.

"Ya think?!" Alice asked.

So there we sat, at dinner, without Bella.

"I think I did the wrong thing." I said.

"No Edward, we need to get this DID under control, and this is how we did it last time. We separated you from everything." Esme said.

"I know, I just hate seeing her so upset and knowing I caused it." I said.

"We all do son." Carlisle said.

…

"Bella please, I made you a plate." I said through the door.

"I'm not eating Edward." She snapped.

"Bella we have to talk about this." I told her.

"Go away! I don't want too see you! I don't want to see anyone! Just leave me alone until I have to be shipped away!" She screamed.

"You have to eat for the baby Bella!" I said.

"I have food in here." She said.

I groaned resting my forehead against the door.

"Bella please, love talk to me." I said.

The door opened and a tear streaked Bella stood in front of me.

"Just go away! Please! Just leave me alone!" She sobbed.

I opened my mouth to say something.

"No! Edward I'm really really hormonal right now okay?! And I'm pissed off and angry at you! I cant believe you are abandoning me! I cant believe that you are leaving me to do this on my own! So please, just go away. I'll come out when you are ready to go but please just leave me alone!" She cried.

It broke my heart to see her so upset.

"Okay." I said.

She closed the door as I walked away.

**Back at the house**

I sat on the stairs and watched Bella as she stared blankly at the TV. She was wearing a hoodie and a pair of sweat pants and hasn't moved from that chair since we got home. Seeing her like this made me question if this decision was the right one. This couldn't be good for the baby, the stress, the crying, the not eating, being depressed. Then I thought, the abuse was worse for the baby and that made me believe I was doing the right thing. Sure, she hated me now but in the end it would be worth it. Right? I sighed and walked into the kitchen and began to clean up what little mess there was. I walked back into the living room and knelt down in front of Bella.

"Bella, please don't be mad at me." I said.

She wiped away a tear.

"I don't understand." She whispered.

"I made a promise to you when we first started to get serious, do you remember that?" I asked.

She nodded wiping more tears away.

"I made a promise to you, that I would do whatever it takes to keep you safe. And until I get better you and the baby aren't safe. I have a job to do what's best for you and the baby, and right now you going to spend some time with your mother is what's best." I explained.

"I'm going to miss you so much." She cried.

"I'm going to miss you too love." I told her.

She sat forward leaning into me as she hugged me, I let her cry into my shoulder. I was just glad she finally got over the anger stage.

…

"Okay guys quiet down for me please!" I said.

All the kids turned around and gave me their full attention.

"I have an announcement." I told them.

"What is it Mrs. Bella?" Andy asked.

"I'm going to be going away for a little bit." I said.

"What?! Why?!" They all gasped.

"I am going to Florida for a few months to visit my mom! It's been a while since I've seen her and this may be the only time I can travel before the baby is here." I told them.

"But can't she come here?" Sarah asked.

"No, I'm sorry guys I know you are getting sick of me leaving." I told them.

"Will this be the last time?" Andy asked.

"I have to take a few weeks off after the baby is born but other than that yes it will be." I said.

"Who will be watching us Mrs. Bella?" Chance asked.

"Mrs. Anne will be." I said.

"YAY!" They cheered.

I smiled.

"Okay let's get to work!" I said.

I walked into the house after school let out and set down my things. The phone rang and I rushed to answer it.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella!" Renee said.

"Hi mom." I said.

"So are you ready to come up here?" She asked.

"Sure." I said.

"I know it will be hard Bella, but it's for the best." She said.

"I'm having a hard time believing that right now mom, I'm sorry it's nothing against you." I told her.

"I know. It's hard to have to leave your husband for a few months." She said.

"And with the baby..." I whispered setting my hand on my stomach.

"I know." She said.

"Everything is going to be okay right mom?" I asked getting teary eyed.

"Oh my baby, of course it is! He's going to overcome this, I am sure of it." She told me.

"What about me?" I asked.

"Of course you will, you are my daughter aren't you?" She asked.

I smiled, "Thanks mom."

Edward walked in, I turned around and smiled.

"Edward's home. I'll see you in a few days mom." I told her.

"Bye my baby girl." She said.

We hung up.

"Love what's wrong?" He asked seeing me crying.

I walked over and hugged him, he slowly put his arms around me.

"What brought this on?" He asked.

"Everything is going to be okay Edward. I know it will. I know I am having a hard time believing it, but everyone believes it will be so I'm going to start. I love you and because of that I am going to go to Florida like you asked and I know it will be hard but if it helps you get better I will survive." I told him.

"I love you." He said kissing me.

"I love you too." I said.

That night I began packing, because I leave for Florida in a couple days and it was a six hour flight.

**It's short, but it's something! What did you guys think of the plan? Was it what you had in mind? I randomly had the idea while sitting in my Psychology class haha. I was spacing out a lot that day! **


	23. Leaving

Chapter Twenty Three: Leaving

**Edward's POV**

**11:30 AM**

_She's cryin' on a suitcase_

_Sittin' at the airport _

_Waitin' on the airplane  
Bout to take her out of here..._

"You'll call me every night, right?" She whispered.

"Every day and every night." I said putting both hands on the sides of her face.

She squeezed her eyes shut trying to stop crying.

"I'm going to miss you." She said.

"I'm going to miss you too my love." I told her kissing her on the lips gently.

She put her hand on the back of my neck so I wouldn't be able to move away from her. I manged to pull away anyway though.

"It's almost time." Iwhispered.

"No." She cried.

"I love you Bella, this is for us remember?" I said.

She nodded.

"Now, take care of our baby while you're away okay?" I said putting my hand on her stomach.

"I will." She sniffled.

We looked up as Bella's flight was called to the gate.

I kissed her roughly, "I love you."

"I love you too." She said.

I knew if I didn't turn around now and walk away I would blow the whole plan and take her home. I gave her one last kiss.

_They're gonna call her number  
She'll sit down by the window  
The plane'll leave the runway  
And fade into a goodbye sky..._

I quickly walked away and headed towards the family who were waiting for me to finish saying my goodbyes. Emmett squeezed my shoulder as we headed for the exit, I turned around in enough time to see Bella enter the plane.

**Bella's POV**

"Stop crying." I whispered to myself.

I wiped my eyes with a napkin.

"Everything okay miss?" A flight attendant asked.

I laughed a little, "Yeah, just a little hormonal right now."

"Can I ask what is wrong?" She asked.

"I just left my husband for a few months so I can visit my mother in Florida." I said.

"Oh." She said.

"Yeah, it doesn't help that I'm pregnant and cry all the time though." I laughed a little.

"I know the feeling." She said.

"You have children?" I asked.

"Three." She said.

"Does it hurt?" I asked.

"Oh honey," She said sitting down, "I hate to tell you this, but it hurts a lot."

"Great." I said.

"But, the end result is so worth it." She said.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Amy." She said.

"Mine is Bella." I said.

"Nice to meet you, look if you need anything let me know! I better get back to work." She said.

"Okay." I said.

I decided to make myself comfortable because this was going to be a long six hours.

…

**6:00 PM**

"Bella!" Renee squealed.

I walked into her arms and she squeezed me rocking me side to side.

"It's good to see you mom." I said.

"It is so good to see you honey, we missed you!" She said.

I broke the hug to give Phil a quick hug.

"Hi Phil." I said.

"Welcome to Florida Bella! It's going to be a great time having you here." He said.

I smiled.

"How about we get your bags, and then we can go have some dinner." She said.

"Okay." I said.

We headed down to the place where everyone's luggage was held. We looked at each conveyer to see where my bags were at. I tried ignoring all the happy couples that were holding hands, kissing, laughing, and having a good time.

"So Bella, how are you feeling dear?" Renee asked rubbing my back.

"Right now a little nauseous, but over all I'm fine." I told her.

"That's good, I was so sick with you. Your father was constantly wanting to take me to the hospital, he didn't do well with sickness." She told me.

"I was really sick in the very beginning, I'm finally getting over it though." I said.

**At Dinner in a local Restaurant**

"So, tell us more about Edward's DID." Phil said.

"Well there isn't much to tell really. He has two sides, James and Peter." I told them.

"Who is peter?" Phil asked.

"He's really nice, he is mentally challenged but the sweetest person you could ever meet." I told him.

Renee smiled, "And James?"

"Uh, I think I'm going to go to the bathroom." I said.

"No, tell us about James first!" Renee said.

"The pasta selection here is pretty good, it's going to be hard to decide." I hesitated.

"Bella! Tell us about James!" Renee asked.

I sighed, "James is the complete opposite. He has anger issues and he can be abusive."

"Abusive? Has he hit you?!" Phil asked.

"A few times." I said.

Renee gasped.

"He has hit me, and strangled me." I whispered.

"Oh my god! Bella! You can't keep living there with him! Especially with a baby on the way!" She advised.

"I can't just leave!" I said.

"Bella he is dangerous! He could have seriously hurt you!" Phil said.

I shook my head and huffed.

"I came here to help Edward, and it gave me an opportunity to visit with you two. I didn't come here to be criticized for choosing to stay with my husband. You aren't the first people to tell me that I should leave him, trust me, but I am not leaving him. I am going to stay by his side while he fights through his demons because that is what you do in a marriage. So, if you excuse me, I am no longer hungry. I'll take a taxi to the nearest hotel and I will call you when I arrive safely. Enjoy your dinner." I stated while getting up from the booth.

"Bella! Wait. Sit back down! I didn't mean to upset you, we didn't mean to upset you! We just want what's best for you! For you, Edward, and our grandchild." Renee said.

"I won't sit here and let you guys talk me into divorcing the one person that completes me. I love him mom, I love him so much that it is killing me to be in a different state away from him. Please try to understand that!" I said.

"I do understand that," She said grabbing Phils hand, "I do, and I'm sorry. Let's just finish dinner and go home."

So I sat back down, ordered my food, and we had a nice relaxing dinner.

…

_I miss you. -B_

_I miss you more -E_

_Not possible -B_

_Uh huh. -E_

_Nope.-B_

_How are you feeling? -E_

_Sad, but good -B_

_That's good -E_

We continued to send stupid little texts back and forth to each other for he next hour or two before I decided to get ready for bed. There was a knock on the door while I was pulling the covers back.

"Come in." I said.

Renee walked in slowly, she was holding a small baby blanket.

"I know we still have a while together, but I wanted to give you this." She said.

We both sat down on the bed, she was getting all teary eyed and sentimental.

"Mom?" I questioned.

"This was yours. You slept with it every night, and when we were away from home and forgot it at home we had the hardest time getting you to sleep. I've had to repair and restore it several times, but I hoped that one day, this moment in particular, I could hand it down to you to give to your little baby." She said wiping away a few tears.

"Oh mom!" I said taking the blanket.

It was a simple yellow blanket with satin lining and soft fabric in the middle.

"I love you mom." I said hugging her.

"I love you too baby girl." She whispered.

She got up and closed the bedroom door behind her. I ran my fingers over the soft blanket before laying down in bed. I curled up clutching the blanket to my chest and closed my eyes and dreamed of the day where I would be giving my daughter or son this blanket for their first born.

**A Few Weeks Later**

I haven't talked to Edward in a week, the family said that they wanted to separate him from everything and that apparently included me.

"It just makes me feel like I'm the cause. Like why can he talk to his whole family, but not to me?!" I complained.

"I think its more for protection. Everything gets worse before it gets better, so maybe he is afraid that James will get worse." Renee told me.

I thought about it for a moment or two.

"I never thought of it that way." I said.

She smiled.

"I just miss him." I said.

"I know honey." She said.

"I'm going to bed." I sighed.

"Night honey." She said.

I laid down and covered up trying to relax enough to fall asleep...

"_You are doing so well baby, keep going!" Edward encouraged._

"_I can't! I can't Edward it hurts too much!" I cried stopping pushing._

"_You can, one big push Bella!" He told me._

_I pushed the hardest I have ever pushed before, I stopped once the pressure was gone and prepared myself to hear my baby cry. _

_But it never came._

"_Carlisle?!" I gasped._

_He handed the baby to the nurse who rushed it over to the area they had set up by the wall._

"_Carlisle what is happening?!" I asked._

"_It's fine, everything is fine." He told me._

_Edward grabbed my hand and kissed it._

"_Edward I'm scared." I whispered._

"_I know, I'm right here." He said. _

_I listened and listened for a cry, nurses ran in and out of the room. _

"_Go! Get her to the NICU now!" Carlisle yelled._

"_Her?!" I cried._

"_A girl." Edward whispered kissing my head. _

_Carlisle walked over with a grim look on his face._

"_What happened?" Edward asked._

"_Her lungs are very undeveloped and we can't figure out why. They are going to put her on a breathing machine to help, I hate to say it but she is in critical condition." He told us._

"_Oh god." I cried._

_Edward squeezed my hand as I cried. _

_We were forced to wait, and the next morning proved that bad things did happen to good people. _

_He didn't have to say anything, the simple shake of his head said everything. Carlisle caught Edward who collapsed to the floor sobbing, Esme rushed over to me and tried holding me together but I was falling apart. _

I gasped sitting up. I brushed the hair from my face and looked around, it was 3:15 AM. I sighed and stood up grabbing my robe and putting it on. I tied it shut before walking into the kitchen trying to be quiet so I wouldn't wake Renee or Phil. I put the tea pot on the stove and waited, I got the lemon out from the fridge and got my cup ready. I poured myself a cup before going to sit at the island, I put the lemon in the tea and took a little sip.

"You mom likes her tea the same way."

I jumped and turned around to see Phil in a t-shirt and shorts.

"I didn't mean to wake you." I said.

"You didn't, I was just heading to the bathroom and saw your door open. I thought I would come and check to see if you were alright." He said.

"I am. Bad dream, mom always made me tea with lemon when I was upset." I said stirring my tea with my spoon.

"What are you upset about?" He asked leaning against the counter.

"I had a dream that the baby died from underdeveloped lungs." I whispered.

"Bella, that-"

"Won't happen, I know." I said.

He smiled, "It's normal to have fears."

"I know." I said.

"Well, I'll see you in the morning." He said kissing my forehead before walking away.

"Phil?" I said.

"Yeah?" He said.

"Do you ever regret not having children?" I asked.

"No, because I have one and she's about to give me a grandchild." He told me smiling.

I smiled, he turned around and left.

I finished my tea and headed back to bed.

**Hey guys! I know... It's been a few months since I have updated! I am REAALLLLLYYYY sorry! Will you forgive me? =D I've worked on this chapter here and there so hopefully it all blends in and makes sense! Let me know what you think! **


End file.
